I Hate Him But I Love Him!
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Hanazono Karin, sang aktris pendatang baru mendapat tawaran bermain di film besar milik perusahaan Kujyo/ side story 1 of I Hate Him But I Love Him! update! Kazusa Kujyo and Jin Kuga!/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

* * *

"_ACTION_!"

Kamera kembali dihidupkan dan adegan itu mulai terekam tiap detiknya dengan sempurna dan pancaran sinar lampu menciptakan suasana tersendiri guna mendukung adegan.

"Torimaru Himeka-_san_, dia seniormu Karin—sangat memuaskan—aksinya didepan kamera maksudku," bisik sang sutradara-Karasuma Kirio- pada Hanazono Karin-salah satu aktris dalam film ini yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ya, kau benar Kirio-_san_," jawab Karin—sambil memandang adegan dimana Himeka tengah berpura-pura menangis-adegan romantis dengan sang pemeran pria-Michiru Nishikiori -aktor muda yang sedang naik daun, "Himeka-_chan_ memang akan total bila sudah didepan kamera. Itu kelebihannya. Pantaslah ia menjadi aktris senior yang menakjubkan."

"Hmm..." Kirio mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Kau pasti bisa menyusulnya. Melebihinya mungkin? Aktingmu tak kalah menakjubkan dengannya walau kau adalah pendatang baru."

"Ah, tidak. Kau berlebihan," ucap Karin.

"Oh, tidak sama sekali. Yang jelas, jangan sampai ada persaingan diantara kalian hanya demi popularitas. Kalian berdua memang aktris berbakat. Aku yakin _dorama _ini akan sukses dan perdana di musim dingin nanti. Dan aku jamin kalian akan mendapat banyak tawaran main," ucap Kirio sambil memandang adegan dihadapannya sebelum dia berteriak—"...CUT!"

"Giliranmu setelah ini. Bersiaplah," ucap Kirio disambut anggukan dari Karin dan ucapan '_Terimakasih'_.

Seluruh kru bertepuk tangan meriah. Sementara Himeka bersalaman dengan Micchi atas kerjasama mereka yang benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Himeka-_chan_!" Karin melambaikan tangan dan dibalas Himeka dengan hal yang sama pula. Gadis bersurai _indigo _itu berlari kecil mendekati Karin.

"Karin-_chan_!" ia berseru, "Bagaimana aktingku tadi?" tanyanya semangat.

"Bagus sekali! Keren!" jawab Karin—seraya tersenyum manis, "Seperti biasanya! Julukan '_Ratu drama'_ oleh para penggemarmu memang bukan nama kosong!"

"Ah... kau bisa saja. Kau juga keren, tahu itu?" ujar Himeka.

"Himeka!"

Keduanya menoleh menyadari sebuah suara memanggil.

"Ahh...Micchi!" seru Himeka.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu! Aktingmu bagus sekali. Aku merasa terhormat bisa bermain satu film denganmu," ucap lelaki bersurai _caramel _itu, "Ah, kabar bagus, Kirio bilang akan ada pemain baru—tambahan karakter dalam naskah—dan katanya, itu adalah adiknya sendiri—ah ya! Karasuma Kirika-_san_!"

"Astaga! Sungguh?! Aktris senior itu?!" pekik Karin.

Micchi mengangguk semangat sementara Himeka bertepuk tangan riang, "Karena Kirika-_san _adalah adiknya sendiri, kau tahu kan? Sewanya tidak mahal!" ucap Micchi disambut tawa dari kedua gadis dihadapannya.

"Ah, Karin!" panggilnya, "Giliranmu setelah ini—bersama Jin Kuga. Kau sudah siap?"

Karin tertawa, "Tentu saja!" serunya sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya, "Kapan pun!"

"Sangat dirimu. Kau memang bersemangat. Baiklah, kita ada istirahat dua puluh menit sebelum kembali beraksi didepan lensa!" seru Micchi lalu berbalik, "Sampai nanti!"

"'_Beraksi didepan lensa'_? Ah, pasti maksudnya kamera! Bukan begitu Karin-_chan_?"tanya Himeka.

Karin mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, "Ya," ucapnya, "Aku mau latihan naskah dulu. Duluan ya!" serunya sambil berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Himeka mengangguk maklum—itulah Karin. Tak bisa diganggu bila sedang latihan—makanya ia selalu menyendiri tiap kali latihan membaca naskah.

.

.

"Whoaa~!" Karin meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, "Kurasa aku sudah paham intonasinya! Lebih baik kembali ke studio sekarang," ucapnya sambil berjalan kembali kearah studio.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kala melihat sosok yang ia kenal tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan naskah di tangannya—sibuk menghafal dialog.

"Jin-_kun_!" serunya.

Lelaki itu-Jin-mendongak lalu tersenyum, "Ah, Karin. Giliran kita setelah ini. Kau sudah latihan? Kau tahu sendiri kan, sutradara itu—Kirio—maksudku, akan terus mengulang adegan sampai ia puas dengan hasil yang ia mau."

"Aku tahu," balas Karin, "Harusnya kita latihan bersama. Kita _partner _di adegan selanjutnya. Mau ke ruang audio visual? Disana cukup sepi dan tenang, takkan ada yang menganggu bila kita latihan pengucapan dialog dan gestur."

Jin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum-khas ala dirinya, "Benar juga. Aku masih bingung di beberapa bagian dialog. Kau pasti sudah paham semuanya ya?"

"Tidak juga, aku ini hanya pendatang baru... " balas Karin sambil terkekeh pelan, "Oh ayolah Jin-_kun_! Waktu takkan menunggu!"

.

.

"Jadi... kau adalah anak dari pemilik Kujyo _Pictures_?" tanya Kirio pada gadis bersurai _blonde _yang berdiri sedikit canggung didepannya.

"Err... ya. Anak kedua—tepatnya. Kami berencana memutar sebuah film untuk musim dingin nanti. Anda adalah sutradara senior yang kemampuannya tak diragukan lagi," ucap gadis itu, "Begitu pula dengan kualitas para aktris dan aktor yang kerap kali bermain dalam film-film anda. Tak bisa diremehkan."

Kirio terkekeh, "Itu berlebihan nona. Ah ya, kau bilang kau anak kedua—bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

"Ah, tidak apa... oh, _aniki?"_ gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit, "Dia di London. Menangani cabang yang diberika _tou-san_ disana," ucapnya, "Jadi bagaimana? Tawaran kami ini?"

"Baiklah," Kirio berdiri dari kursinya dan menjabat tangan gadis beriris _sapphier _itu, "Aku setuju. Kapan syuting hari pertama dan dimana tempatnya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, "Ah, terimakasih banyak Kirio-_san_! Syuting dimulai dari musim panas ini. Kemungkinan kita juga akan keluar Jepang untuk beberapa waktu."

Kening Kirio mengernyit, pria itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Baiklah, kukira tak masalah buatku. Kuyakin yang lain juga akan mengerti."

"Ya. Ini bagian dari naskah—namun yah, anda bisa mengubahnya—berkolaborasi dengan penulis naskah—maksudku."

"Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak," Kirio menggoyangkan tangannya, "Ini sudah hebat sekali. Aku pasti datang saat pertemuan pertama."

"Itu seperti yang kami harapkan. Tolong datanglah bersama dua pemeran utamanya," ucap gadis itu, "Jin Kuga-_san_ dan Hanazono Karin-_san_. Dan jika anda punya pertanyaan atau hal mengganjal, silahkan membicarakan dengan _aniki_. Dia sudah pulang besok dan siap menangani syuting ini."

"Aku mengerti sepenuhnya," jawab Kirio, "Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak atas kesempatan yang telah Kujyo _Pictures _berikan pada kami—Kujyo Kazusa-_san_."

.

.

Ruangan berukuran 9x10 itu diisi oleh tiga orang—yang tampaknya—tengah membicarakan masalah serius. Yah, berkaitan dengan tawaran dari perusahaan _entertaiment _Kujyo _Pictures _tadi.

"Itu... bukankah itu perusahaan paling terkenal di Tokyo?" tanya Jin memastikan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab pria yang ada didepannya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Dan kalian berdua adalah satu dari sekian artis hebat yang aktif di dunia hiburan."

"Tentu aku terima!" seru Jin lagi, "Hal itu... mimpiku sejak dulu! Aku terima Kirio!"

Kirio mengangguk-angguk paham. Sesuai dugaannya, takkan ada yang menolak tawaran langka bekerjasama dengan salah satu perusahaan terbesar dan paling terkenal juga diincar seantero Tokyo.

Pria itu lalu beralih pada gadis yang merupakan teman akrab Himeka yang berdiri disebelah Jin, "Bagaimana denganmu Karin?"

"Ah! I-iya... sebentar..." gadis itu memutar pandangannya kesegala arah. Mengaduk-aduk pikirannya—mencari sebuah memori penting dalam hidupnya—dan tentu itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pening.

'_Kujyo... aku tahu nama itu... tapi kapan... dimana...?'_

_Flashback._

_ "Sudah cukup. Aku muak padamu."_

_ "A-ah! Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?! Kau-"_

_ "Pergi dari hidupku. Jangan ganggu aku."_

_ "Ti-tidak! Aku mohon! Berikan alasan kenapa kau memilih dia!"_

_ "Heh, simpel saja. Aku bosan denganmu."_

_ "A-apa... k-ka-kau... ah, tidak! Kumohon jangan pergi! J-jangan... jangan!"_

_ CIITTT... BRUUKK!_

_ "Jangan... ja-jangan... tinggalkan aku... Kazu-"_

Normal POV.

"Karin? Karin? KARIN?!"

"Aah! I-iya! A-ada apa?" gadis itu mengerjapkan mata-kaget. Sementara Jin menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya lelaki beriris _onyx _itu dengan raut khawatir terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Karin sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya, "Aku tak apa..."

Kirio membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil bergumam entah-apa-itu sejenak, "Yah, kurasa kau butuh waktu bukan—untuk memikirkan semua ini?"

"Ah tidak! Bukan begitu!" Karin buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya, "Hanya saja... aku ini pendatang baru. Kurang pantas rasanya. Memang sebaik apa aktingku? Kenapa bukan Himeka-_chan _saja? Kirika-_san_—mungkin?"

"Menurut mereka, _image_-mu sempurna dengan sang tokoh utama. Hal sama yang bisa kukatakan pada Jin. Ayolah, tawaran langka takkan muncul dua kali," ucap Kirio, "Ah, dan Karin, untuk kasus ini, mulai hari ini aku sudah meminta _agency_mu menyiapkanmu seorang _manager_."

"_Manager?_ Memang aku butuh?" putri tunggal keluarga Hanazono itu mencoba protes—karena baginya ia baik-baik saja sendiri.

"Tentu kau butuh," tawa Jin, "Semua artis punya _manager_."

"Yah... baiklah..." dan akhirnya gadis beriris _emerald _itu mengangguk dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya, "Oke, aku terima tawaran ini."

.

.

Matahari yang bersinar sebegini teriknya tentu menimbulkan penderitaan tersendiri bagi beberapa orang. Yah, dan gadis keluarga Hanazono itu salah satunya, profesi yang ia geluti di bidang hiburan membuatnya tak bisa keluar rumah seenak jidat. Dan jadilah ia seperti ini sekarang. Mau ke _minimarket_ dengan _mansion_nya saja ia harus memakai topi, jas, dan kacamata hitam—padahal ia naik sepeda. Temperatur yang tinggi tentu membuatnya makin menderita. Bayangkan saja kau memakai jas lengan panjang saat di pantai, menyiksa bukan?

"Kadang aku menyesal menjadi seorang aktris..." gadis itu bergumam sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya. Sesekali ia melirik ke sisi-sisi jalan dan banyak orang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga—yah, mungkin penampilannya yang seperti ini membuatnya seperti seorang... errr... teroris?

Sampai di _minimarket _langganannya, gadis itu segera masuk dan memulai acara belanja bulanannya. Ia tinggal sendiri di kota ini—demi pekerjaannya—yang mau tak mau harus bisa mengatur kebutuhannya sendiri.

Gadis itu menatap salah satu _ramen _isntant yang biasa ia beli tinggal tersisa satu di rak—reflek saja ia mengambilnya sebelum sebuah tangan juga menggenggam _ramen_ itu di sisi lain dari bungkusnya. Terkejut, gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai _blonde _dengan manik safirnya yang indah—sempat membuatnya terdiam sejenak.

"Ah! Maaf nona!" gadis itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Bando telinga kelinci yang ia pakai juga bergerak naik turun karena gerakannya, "Ambillah kalau kau mau!"

"Ah... tidak, tidak apa. Masih banyak jenis lain lagipula tadi kau yang duluan menyentuh _ramen _ini..." balas Karin sambil menyerahkan _ramen cup_ itu. Gadis dihadapannya terlihat menerimanya ragu sebelum akhirnya bergumam '_Terimakasih...'_

Keduanya memutuskan berjalan bersama kearah kasir dan membayar bersamaan kemudian—atas usul gadis pirang itu—pergi ke sebuah _cafe _tak jauh dari sana.

"Errr... kau merasa nyaman dengan pakaian itu?" bisik gadis pirang itu pada Karin setelah mereka mengambil meja yang nyaman. Yah, wajar ia bertanya. Musim panas begini paling enak kalau memakai baju tak berlengan—lebih sejuk. Ia saja memakai _ T-shirt _dengan _vest _tanpa lengan.

"_Etto..._ bisakah kau menjaga rahasia?" bisik Karin disambut anggukam gadis pirang dihadapannya, "Aku ini... Hanazono Karin..."

Dan manik safir gadis itu membola sesaat, "Sungguh?" katanya. Karin mengangguk pelan, "Wow..." dan ia bergumam kagum sesaat, "Ah, kita belum saling berkenalan. Kalau begitu, Hanazono-_san_, aku Kujyo Kazusa. Orang yang kemarin menawarkanmu dan Jin Kuga—s_an _bermain di film kami selanjutnya."

Dan ganti _viridian_ Karin yang melebar, "Astaga, kebetulan sekali!" serunya geli, "Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu Kazusa-_san_!"

Kazusa tertawa kecil, "Aku juga Karin-_san_... ah, jadi keputusanmu atas tawaran itu bagaimana? Kirio bilang kau menerimanya, benarkah?"

"Ya," Karin tertawa, "Tentu saja. Takkan kulewatkan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Kujyo, Kazusa-_san_... bisa kau jelaskan padaku detail syutingnya?"

"Ah maaf, aku bukan di bagian itu. Mungkin kau bisa datang ke perusahaan dan bicara dengan Shingen atau _aniki_. Mereka orang yang mengerti segala hal tentang syuting kali ini," ucap Kazusa, "Aku ini masih kuliah—jadi aku belum diperkenankan memegang salah satu kendali perusahaan—berbeda dengan _nii-san _yang sekarang tengah menangani cabang di London—tapi kudengar hari ini dia sudah pulang karena _tou-san_ mengikut sertakannya dalam syuting film besar ini."

Karin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menyesap _lemon tea _nya, "Sepertinya tugas _aniki _mu itu banyak sekali ya!" komentarnya disambut anggukan setuju dari Kazusa.

"Ah ya, dan Karin-_san,_ jangan tersinggung ya kalau _nii-san_ tak mengenalmu... selama ini ia tinggal di London dan hanya beberapa kali kembali ke Jepang dalam kurun waktu yang lama... jadi yah, ia tak tahu perkembangan para aktris dan aktor Jepang..." Kazusa meringis.

"Ah... tak apa! Lagipula aku juga aktris pendatang baru..."

Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Karin memesan _spaghetti_ dan pai apel, sementara Kazusa memesan sekotak penuh kentang dengan _yoghurt _dingin—ala musim panas.

"Setelah ini... apa aku bisa ke Kujyo _Pictures _untuk bertanya lebih lanjut?" tanya Karin sambil membentuk 'bola' pasta berlumur saus di piringnya dengan garpu sebelum melahapnya.

"Tentu saja," balas Kazusa, "Tapi aku mungkin tak bisa menemanimu. Maaf ya?"

"Ah tak apa..." sesuap 'bola' pasta masuk kedalam mulut mungil gadis bermanik _emerald _itu, "Aku bisa sendiri kok..."

"Ya, kalau begitu, nanti langsung saja cari yang namanya Shingen atau _aniki_ juga tidak apa-apa. Salah satu dari mereka akan membantumu. Kalau setahuku, syuting dimulai sebulan lagi—kalau tak salah. Aku pernah curi-curi dengar dari mereka," ucap Kazusa sambil mencolekkan kentangnya kedalam saus.

Mereka terdiam. Karin masih saja merasa aneh dengan nama 'Kujyo'. Seakan dia pernah sekali berurusan dengan seseorang yang juga bernama 'Kujyo'—yang jelas, bukan Kazusa—ada seseorang dalam masa lalunya. Yang dia ingat, Karin hampir melupakan setengah dari masa lalunya karena ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan sebagian dari ingatannya hilang. Dan orang bernama Kujyo di masa lalunya itu,berada dalam setengah memorinya yang hilang.

.

.

Tak diragukan lagi. Perusahaan Kujyo _Pictures _memang termasuk dalam perusahaan yang sangat disegani dan dikagumi oleh berbagai kalangan. Memasuki gerbangnya saja, Karin harus mengikuti beberapa tes untuk memastikan kalau dia benar-benar sang aktris-Hanazono Karin—pendatang baru yang sedang melejit akhir-akhir ini. Memang tak sembarang orang bisa masuk—apalagi yang tak berkepentingan.

Dan ternyata, ada dua pintu gerbang. Pintu pertama memang bisa dimasuki umum. Namun untuk yang kedua, harus menaiki mobil khusus milik Kujyo _Pictures_ untuk tamu—apalagi untuk seorang Karin Hanazono. Didepan pintu kedua, _paparazzi _tengah berusaha menerobos masuk ke kawasan perusahaan yang membuat Karin mau tak mau bergumam '-_Wow...'_

"Silahkan Hanazono Karin-_sama_..." sang pelayang yang mengantar Karin membukakan pintu mobil. Gadis itu segera keluar dan mengikuti pelayan itu kedalam perusahaan.

"Apa yang anda butuhkan nona?" tanyanya lagi sopan. Karin menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shingen atau... errr... seseorang yang mengerti tentang syutingku besok," ucap gadis itu akhirnya—karena ia juga tak tahu nama _onii-san_ Kazusa, "Dan anda... bisa tahu nama anda?" tanyanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan, "Panggil saja Q-chan, Karin-_sama_..." dan dibalas anggukan paham oleh Karin, "Kalau anda ingin mengetahui masalah syuting besok, anda bisa bertanya pada Shingen-_san_ atau Kujyo Kazune-_sama_."

DEG!

'_Lagi... nama yang terakhir itu... rasanya aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya...'_

"Karin-_sama?"_

"Ahh! Ya! Ya, Q-chan?" respon Karin akhirnya.

"Mari ikut saya. Namun maaf, Shingen-_san_ sedang ke Hokkaido mengurus persiapan syuting lainnya. Kebetulan Kazune-_sama _sudah pulang dari Inggris—sudah bersiap menangani proyek baru ini. Tapi saya tidak tahu apa dia mau melayani pertanyaan," ucap Q-chan. Karin lagi-lagi mengangguk paham sambil terus mengikuti pelayan itu melalui koridor-koridor yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang—terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Beberapa juga memandang kagum pada aktris muda yang tengah berjalan itu.

Mereka terhenti disebuah pintu. Q-chan mengetuk pintu sementara Karin hanya terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran memenuhi otaknya.

"Masuk," terdengar sebuah suara _baritone _dari dalam.

"Silahkan Karin-_sama_..." Karin pun memasuki ruangan besar itu dan sontak, _emerald_nya bersirobok langsung dengan sepasang _sapphier _milik seorang lelaki bersurai _blonde _dengan paras yang—mungkin—mengalahkan pesona para dewa Yunani yang membola juga menatapnya.

'_Aku... aku seperti mengenal orang ini!'_

_ 'Di-dia... tak mungkin... dia... K-Karin?!'_

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

_Author's Note (A/n):_

_Mou_... selesai chapter 1~! Oke, saya tahu beberapa pikiran dari kalian, pasti jengkel ya karena fict 'The Deal, Love, and Friendship' belum kelar dan sya sudah publish yg baru lagi? Ya maaph~... saya belum dapat ide sama_ mood_-nya... *ditimpuk* tapi yg punya ide untuk fict itu taruh aja di review ya~ ^^ nanti setelah dapat ide saya lanjutin deh~! #Huu... PHP lu Thor!#

Eemm... gimana dengan fict ini? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Kasih pendapat di _review box_ ya~! Kalau jelek ga papa sih, ngetiknya aja lumayan maksa setelah nyelesain fic tuk event lain... maafkanlah segala kekurangannya, yg penting, review ya~! Bagi silent readers, bertobatlah kalian... (=A=) #PLAK!

Review ya~! Saran, kritik, pertanyaan, bahkan flame saya tampung dah! Hehe... oke, no more bacot, _mind to review please_~? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 2-

* * *

Kedua iris mata menawan itu saling bersirobok. Mereka diam. Tak ada yang melakukan pergerakan sampai Q-chan akhirnya berdehem, "Saya permisi dulu, Kazune-_sama,_ Karin-_sama_..." lalu ia berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan dua anak Adam dan Hawa yang masih terpekur dalam keheningan.

_"A-ano_..." Karin membuka suaranya—memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pikirannya, "Se-senang bertemu anda Kazune-_san_. Saya Hanazono Karin—salah satu pemeran dalam film terbaru Kujyo _Pictures_," ucapnya sedikit kaku.

"A-ah. Iya. Silahkan duduk," balas Kazune setelah kesadarannya kembali. Lelaki itu menunjuk kursi dihadapannya. Karin mengangguk lalu memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin karena mungkin, ia akan banyak bertanya hari ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya ten—"

"Aku tahu itu. Lanjut saja."

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi ia berusaha sabar lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah, kapan syuting dimulai? Dan bagaimana dengan naskahnya?"

"Musim panas ini," jawab Kazune sambil menutup berkas terakhirnya, "Dan soal naskah, diberikan tiga hari lagi pada manajer artis masing-masing—kuyakin kau sudah punya manajer. Bukan begitu—" ucapan Kazune terpotong. Masa lalunya kembali berputar, ia harus memanggil gadis itu apa? Seperti dulu atau marganya saja—mengingat gadis itu juga tak mengingatnya, "Hanazono-_san_?" dan panggilan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sementara Karin, entah kenapa, dalam hati ia merasa tak nyaman dengan panggilan itu, "Y-ya. Dan... panggil saja Karin—tanpa surfiks. Aku kurang nyaman dipanggil dengan margaku."

'_Kata-kata sama yang kau ucapkan tujuh tahun lalu... kenapa takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, Karin?'_

"Ya. Sama denganku," jawab Kazune.

"Oke," gumam Karin lalu memandang kesekeliling ruangan yang bisa dibilang terlampau luas untuk satu orang, "Tolong jelaskan segal hal tentang syuting ini juga filmnya."

Kazune mengangguk pelan, "Kita mulai syuting musim panas ini. Dan kita akan keluar Jepang—pergi ke beberapa negara—seperti Korea, Prancis, Venice dan terakhir Jepang sendiri untuk memenuhi tuntutan latar dalam naskah. Mungkin masih akan berubah karena Kirio—sutradara itu—belum bertemu langsung dengan penulis naskah kami—Miyon Yii—yang kebetulan juga berasal dari Korea," Karin mengangguk paham.

"Apa lagi ya?" gumam gadis itu, "Apa di film nanti _partner_ku adalah Jin-_kun_?"

Kazune hanya mengangguk. Namun ia tak sadar, mata safirnya tak pernah lepas dari gerakan yang dibuat gadis itu setiap detiknya. Gadis yang dulu pernah ia lukai. Gadis yang merupakan man—

"Kazune-_san_?" panggilan Karin membuatnya terkejut sehingga kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, "Apa lagi?" entah ia harus bersyukur atau apa karena hilangnya ingatan gadis itu akan dirinya.

"Yah, mungkin baru itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku. Kalau ada lebih, akan kutanyakan," ucap Karin sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Kazune hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri, "Ini," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama. Karin menautkan alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Supaya kau tak perlu repot kembali kesini terus. Hubungi saja nomor itu," ujar lelaki itu. Gadis keluarga Hanazono itu mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badannya, "_Arigato_."

.

.

Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian di cafe itu. Padahal tak ada yang mengenali mereka karena keduanya sudah menyamar, namun siapa yang tak bisa merasakan aura bintang? Jin Kuga dengan kacamata hitam dan jaketnya dan Karin dengan jas cokelatnya dan topi juga kacamata. Walau keduanya terlihat seperti teroris, tentu hal itu tak dapat memungkiri bahwa keduanya menjadi pengunjung paling keren di kafe itu.

"Wah, wah... kau menggaet perhatian beberapa pria, Karin," tawa Jin sambil menyesap _mocchachino_nya.

Karin mengaduk-aduk es krimnya, "Lihat? _Fansgirl_mu bertambah lagi anggotanya. Aku penasaran, tahun depan, siapa yang akan jadi ketua dari 'Jin's'?" lalu ia terkikik.

"Hentikan itu!" balas Jin cemberut, "Mereka penggemar ilegal! Kujamin mereka tak punya surat ijin!"

Karin tergelak, "Apa menggemari seseorang harus menggunakan surat ijin? Tahu, aku juga menggemarimu lho..." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Oh ya?" Jin berpura-pura kaget, "Kalau untukmu sih... tanpa surat tak masalah~..."

Karin tertawa lalu melempar Jin dengan _tissue _dari kotak _tissue _diatas meja, "_Baka!"_

Jin balas tertawa lalu mengaduk-aduk minumannya—dan satu gerakannya itu, mampu membuat beberapa gadis disana menahan napas, "Kudengar kau pergi ke Kujyo _Pictures_, benar? Bagaimana tentang syuting itu?"

"Huh, kau itu tinggal terima jadi saja!" Karin mengerucutkan bibir disambut kekehan ringan Jin, "Intinya kemungkinan kita akan keluar Jepang untuk syuting ini. Syuting ini dimulai musim panas ini juga."

"Wow..." Jin berdecak kagum, "Sepertinya perusahaan itu benar-benar tak mau membuang waktu."

"Ya. Mungkin," jawab Karin, "Juga... naskahnya akan diberikan tiga hari lagi—lewat manajer."

"Hum. Bagaimana denganmu? Manajermu itu?" tanya Jin.

"Entah," Karin mengendikkan bahu, "Kurasa setelah ini aku akan kembali ke _agency_ dulu dan menanyakannya."

.

.

Karin Hanazono mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas botol jus yang baru ia beli tadi. Ia juga menatap jengah pada Kirihiko—yang mengurus soal manajernya. Pria itu tampak mondar-mandir sambil terus berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya. Sampai akhirnya, percakapan itu selesai karena pria itu duduk kembali di sofa diseberang Karin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Karin.

"Yah..." Kirihiko mengendikkan bahu, "Kalau tak ada halangan, kuusahakan ia datang hari ini juga—mengingat soal film itu."

_Tok, tok..._

"Ah, pasti dia!" ucap pria itu lalu berjalan kearah pintu, "Selamat datang, Ami-_san_!"

Karin terperangah, diambang pintu, tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat _curly pony tail_ dengan pita besar diatas kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang memicing tajam.

"Karin Hanazono, eh?" gadis itu bertanya dengan sorot mata meremehkan, "Che! Tak kusangka aku akan menjadi seorang manajer dari aktris payah sepertimu!"

DZWING!

Dan muncullah empat siku-siku di dahi sang nona Hanazono. Kirihiko hanya tertawa kaku—ia tentu tahu kalau ucapan Ami memang selalu tajam dan spontan, "Karin, maksud Ami-_san_ bukan begitu. Kau ta—"

"Okee..." Karin melipat tangannya—mencoba sabar—walau hatinya dongkol, "Kita mulai bahas saja tentang jadwalku selanjutnya."

"Huh, memang kau sudah mengenalku?" tanya Ami lalu duduk di sofa diseberang sofa yang di duduki Karin.

"Namamu Ami bukan? Kurasa itu sudah cukup, Ami-_san_. Kau pasti juga sudah mengenalku karena tak mungkin seorang manajer takkan mengenal artisnya sendiri—jadi langsung saja," balas Karin.

Ami terlihat mengerucutkan bibir, lalu menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan _laptop_nya, "Jadwalmu yang paling dekat dan paling sibuk adalah syuting film oleh Kujyo _Pictures_ yang berjudul _The Love Tone_. Disana kau akan berperan sebagai tokoh utama—seorang gadis yang suka bermain musik," jelas Ami sambil membuka-buka _file_nya, "Lawan mainmu adalah Kuga Jin—aktor tenar yang sedang naik daun. Naskahnya sudah ada padaku. Syuting hari pertama di Jepang. Namun, di episode-episode berikutnya kita akan keluar Jepang—tergantung pada Kirio—sutradara—dan Miyon—penulis naskah. Hal terpenting adalah, kau harus siap dalam segala kondisi—baik fisik dan mental."

Karin mengangguk-angguk mengerti sementara Kirihiko memutuskan kedua wanita 'labil' itu berdiskusi secara pribadi terlebih dahulu—yang jelas ia sudah agak tenang karena Karin sudah mendapat manajer—yang mungkin tiga puluh persen bisa cocok dengannya.

"Bisa kulihat naskahnya?" tanya Karin, "Total berapa episode?"

"Tergantung," jawab Ami sambil menutup _laptop_nya, "Jika mereka memutuskan ada penambahan adegan, tentu episode akan bertambah lagi. Maka dari itu—intinya kau siap dan bermain bagus didepan kamera saja."

Karin berdecak kagum, "Wow..." ucapnya pelan, "Total hampir mencapai seratus... dari sinopsis, ceritanya cukup bagus kurasa... romansa, eh?"

"Ya," Ami mengangguk lalu menatap Karin lurus-lurus, "Kuharap kau bermain bagus dan..." gadis itu menghela nafas sambil menjulurkan tangan, "Kita akan menjadi rekan yang hebat."

Karin terperangah, namun sesaat kemudian, ia membalas jabatan itu dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya, "Mohon bantuanmu, Ami-_san_."

.

.

Kazune bersumpah ia tak dapat jernih kali ini. Bahkan, Micchi, dapat menebak kalau ia sedang stress—biasanya ia adalah orang yang emosinya paling sulit ditebak—walau ia dan Micchi sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun. Namun Micchi maupun Kazusa, tak tahu apapun soal Karin dan Kazune di masa lalu mereka.

"Kazune-_kun_," panggil Micchi, "_Ocha_mu tumpah."

"Apa? Eh?! Sial!" Kazune buru-buru mengambil _tissue _ketika kemejanya terkena tumpahan _ocha_. Pikirannya sejak tadi selalu tertuju pada Hanazono Karin.

'_Hanya gara-gara dia! Sial! Aku sudah bertekad melupakannya! Kenapa ia muncul lagi dalam hidupku?! Tapi... aku mungkin bernasib baik karena ia hilang ingatan saat itu. Bila tidak, kerjasama perusahaan dengannya bisa hancur dan kami yang akan repot. Harusnya saat itu, aku juga menolak tawaran tou-san kembali ke Jepang untuk mengu—'_

"Hoi, Kazune!" seru Micchi agak keras sehingga Kazune mendongak menatapnya—bingung, "Siang ini, kau sudah melamun hampir sebelas kali. Kau kenapa sih? Habis bertemu siapa kau sampai jadi seperti ini?"

Kazune agak tertohok mendengar kata 'bertemu'. Tapi ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Nishikiori!" ucapnya ketus. Micchi terkekeh lalu menyesap kopinya.

Sedang Kazune, didalam benaknya, semuanya tentang dirinya dan Karin berputar bagai film. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat mereka berpacaran, lalu seminggu kemudian putus. Ia masih ingat ekspresi sedih, kecewa dan tak terima gadis itu saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata kejam itu. Dan ia kembali mengingat saat gadis itu terbaring ditengah jalan berlumur darah. Memang ia yang mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, namun setelahnya, ia memutuskan menghilang dari hidup gadis itu. Tak pernah ia sangka, Karin akan kehilangan ingatannya.

"_Nee_, Kazune-_kun_," untuk kedua kalinya, suara Micchi mampu membuat ia tersentak, "Saat syuting '_The Love Tone'_ kau datang kan?"

"Memang kenapa?" balas lelaki pirang itu datar.

"_Ano_..." Micchi memajukan tubuhnya sambil menyelipkan secarik amplop di tangan Kazune, "Be-berikan ini pada Hanazono-_san_ ya!"

Kazune melirik surat di tangannya, "Surat cinta?" wajah Micchi memerah. Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya canggung, "Tolong ya!" ucapnya memohon.

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja sendiri?" dan sekarang, Kazune seakan merasa tak rela. Gadis bermanik _emerald _itu menerima surat cinta dari lelaki lain. Oh ayolah, Kazune, Karin itu sudah menjadi man—

"Ak-aku malu... tolonglahh... untuk sahabatmu ini..." ucap Micchi lagi. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Micchi menyadarkan Kazune dari lamunannya, "Baiklah," ucap lelaki itu pada akhirnya, "Dengan jaminan," lelaki itu menyeringai, "Torimaru Himeka-_san_ untukku."

.

.

Tak terasa, waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Syuting pertama dari film '_The Love Tone'_ dimulai hari ini. Tentu Kazune Kujyo hadir disana sebagai produser—perusahaan Kujyo _Pictures._ Karin dan Jin, tentu saja. Bahkan, seseorang dari masa lalu Karin maupun Kazune.

"Kazune-_kkuuunnn_~~! Uwa~! Tak kusangka hari ini kau yang datang~! Kukira Kazuto-_jii-san_ yang datang—ah, ternyata kau ya~?" seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat _twintail_ dan bersurai gelap.

Sontak, Kazune yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponsel nyaris melempar ponselnya karena kaget. Ia menoleh dan safirnya sukses membola, "R-Rika?!"

"Wah... kau masih ingat padaku? Setelah dulu kau memutuskanku begitu kejam—ternyata kau masih mengingatku~... bukan begitu, hem~?" tanya gadis itu—Karasuma Rika.

Safir Kazune bergerak mencari tersangka utama kenapa Rika bisa ada disini. Dan tepat saat itu, Miyon Yii—penulis skenario tengah berjalan.

"Hoi, Miyon!" seru Kazune. Miyon menoleh lalu menghampiri Kazune. Ia memandang kaku kearah Rika yang bergelayut manja di lengan Kazune.

"Kenapa harus Karasuma Rika?" tanya Kazune tajam.

Miyon menelan ludah, "K-karakternya co-cocok dengan tokoh yang k-kami maksud..."

"Kenapa sih Kazune-_kun_~?" Rika mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis cantik itu terlihat imut dengan ekspresinya itu—namun bagi Kazune, itu menjijikkan, "Kelihatannya kau tak suka berjumpa denganku~? Apa kau tak mencintaiku~?"

Kazune berdecak lalu menghempaskan tangannya, "Memang," jawab lelaki itu dingin, "Ingat saja, kalau dulu bukan karena taruhan itu, aku takkan memacarimu! Sejak kapan aku bilang aku suka padamu?"

Rika berdesis kesal, "Apa itu alasan sama kenapa kau memacari Hanazono Karin?"

"Pelankan suaramu!" desis Kazune karena posisi Karin tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa?" Rika memandang lelaki itu datar, "Kau takut dia tahu semua tentang masa lalu kalian dan alasan sesungguhnya kenapa kau memutuskannya dan menjadikanku pacarmu selama sebulan? Bersyukurlah karena dia kehilangan ingatannya—tapi asal kau tahu, secara tak langsung kau adalah penyebab kecelakaannya waktu itu!"

"Sudah diam kau!" seru Kazune. Sontak, lokasi syuting itu hening dan semua orang memandang bingung kearah Kazune dan Rika, "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang kami!"

"Kenapa aku harus diam heh? Aku mengatakan fakta sesungguhnya! Dan aku tahu semuanya, Kazune Kujyo!" balas Rika sambil menyilangkan tangannya, "Kau pengecut, kau tahu itu? Sesudah kejadian itu, kau hanya membawanya ke rumah sakit lalu pergi begitu saja ke London tanpa salam perpisahan apa-apa! Sebegitu mudahnya kau mendatangiku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu waktu itu—saat itu aku gadis yang jahat..." Rika menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu masa lalumu itu dan aku tetap mau menjadi kekasihmu. Padahal aku harusnya menanyakan alasan kau memutuskan gadis itu dan memilihku. Harusnya aku memikirkan perasaan gadis itu!

"Tapi sekarang aku akan berubah. Aku takkan menjadi wanita yang jahat lagi. Tapi kau tak berubah—bukan begitu Kujyo?! Kudengar kau mengincar..." Rika mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kazune, "Torimaru Himeka bukan?" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Safir Kazune melebar, "Darimana kau tahu itu?" desisnya tajam sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rika.

"Che!" Rika menghentakkan tangannya, "Bukan urusanmu. Saat itu kau taruhan dengan siapa heh?! Apa yang kau pertaruhkan hingga kau menyakiti hati dua orang gadis sekaligus?!"

Bisik-bisik mulai mengudara disekitar sana. Karin hanya diam sambil memandang dua orang itu. Namun ada satu sisi dalam hatinya. Ia tak rela bila Kujyo Kazune berbicara sebegitu pentingnya dengan Rika Karasuma. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin kedua orang itu pernah dekat. Namun karena ada masalah, keduanya berpisah dan bertemu lagi lalu bertengkar.

"Bukan urusanmu! Tinggalkan aku sekarang Rika!" balas Kazune. Jujur saja, kalau didepannya ini lelaki, ia sudah menghajarnya sejak tadi karena berani mencampuri urusannya dan nyaris membongkarnya didepan semua orang. Rahasia tergelap dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah," Rika mengangguk, "Kurasa kita akan bahas masalah ini lain waktu dengan kepala dingin. Bertiga," ucap gadis itu tajam. Lalu ia memandang keseluruh lokasi syuting dimana para kru dan artis lain tengah memperhatikan percakapannya dengan Kazune, "Lihat apa kalian?! Kembali bekerja!" dan suasana kembali ribut—semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kazune menatap sekeliling dan safirnya tanpa sengaja bersirobok dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang memandangnya penuh kebencian mendalam.

.

.

'_Lihat Kujyo? Sepertinya aku mendapat teman. Seseorang yang juga membencimu. Kau penyebab kecelakaan Karin. Dan sepertinya... rencanaku benar-benar berjalan mulus. Asal kau tahu, aku menerima syuting ini untuk menghancurkanmu lebih dari ini. Sepertinya kau sadar itu bukan?'_

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

(A/n):

Yey~! Selesai, chap 2~! Haha... liburan waktu ngetik lumayan melimpah nih...

Bagaimana? Puaskah? Maaf kalau masih bingung ya... nanti satu persatu akan terungkap kok... misteri taruhannya Kazune sama seseorang dan perasaan masing-masing tokoh. Disini sepertinya nanti konfliknya rumit sekali. Yah, tunggu saja lah ya~ *tebar bunga* kelihatannya yang punya masalah paling banyak Kazune ya? Ya sih, dia emang _trouble maker_... BWAHAHA... #PLAK! *dibakarKazuneFg*

Oh, iya, disini sebetulnya Kazune itu bukan _playboy_. Kan dia dapat taruhan tentang... ya, gitu deh! Pokoknya perasaan terakhirnya sama Himeka itu bener2 cinta!  
Sama kaya perasaannya dulu ke Karin~... sekarang? Hmm... masih rahasia~! Hehe...

Balas review dulu _nee_?

**Vivi srf: oke, ini dah lanjut ^^ keep RnR~!**

**Jamilah: Ini lanjut nih, semoga puas ya. Ganbatte mo~! ^o^)9**

**Dci: Arigato, ini dah lanjut, keep RnR yaaa?**

**Kirei: Wah, wah... terimakasih banyak~... ni chapternya dah updated, moga puas ya~!**

**Ikamichama: Hehe... gomen, gomen... ini dah lanjut nih... moga puas ya. Tenang aja, misteri bakal keungkap satu-satu kok...**

**Guest: Wahhh~! Makasih banyak! Hehe... ini dah lanjut, moga puas~!**

**.**

Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya, saya sangat menghargai pendapat kalian. Yang ini _review _lagi ya~! X3 (Silent readers, kumohon bertobatlahhh~~~) #PLAK!

Saran, kritik, flame, pertanyaan? Terima semua dah, ikhlas saya... -_-

Maaf ya, kalo fic saya abal banget, maklum, saya belum terlalu lama berkecimpung di dunia FFN... maafkan segela kekurangan ya, seperti ke-OOC-an chara, typo(s)... ya, semacam itu...

Oke, no more bacot, arigato for reading this chapter, mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 3-

"Hanazono Karin. Benar?"

Karin menghentikan aktifitasnya menghafal naskah mendengar suara seseorang. Karasuma Rika.

"R-Rika-_san?"_ jawabnya ragu. Gadis dihadapannya terkikik.

"Tentu. Ada banyak nama Rika, namun aku hanya satu. Mau mengobrol antar wanita?" tawarnya.

Karin mengangguk lalu sedikit bergeser—memberi Rika tempat duduk.

"B-Bukankah kau yang tadi pagi berdebat dengan Kazune?" tanya Karin lagi.

Rika mengangguk, "Tampangnya saja yang menggoda, tapi ia sangat menyebalkan! Tahu itu? Saranku, kau jangan pernah balikan dengannya lagi!" ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangan.

Alis Karin terangkat. Ini janggal—pikirnya, "_Balikan dengannya lagi?_ Memang kapan aku pernah bersamanya? Bertemu pertama dan terakhir saja baru empat hari lalu."

Rika menepuk dahinya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang suka ceplas-ceplos seenaknya sendiri. Bisa dihajar Kazune dia kalau sampai lelaki itu tahu dia nyaris keceplosan, "A-apa aku bilang begitu? M-maksudku, jangan sampai kau pacaran dengannya~! Hehe..."

Karin mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukan itu yang—"

"Ahh! Begini! Aku ingin tanya dan berbincang sebentar denganmu!" potong Rika—mencoba mengalihkan topik, "Kau itu... lumayan dekat dengan Jin Kuga ya?"

"Ah, itu, dia bilang dia itu dulu teman semasa SMA ku—katanya sih, aku tak ingat karena aku pernah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan setengah ingatanku hilang," jawab Karin.

"Oh, turut sedih. Emm... menurutmuuu... Kazune dan Jin, bagus yang mana?"

"Eeh?!" Karin tersentak kaget dan reflek menoleh, "K-kau ini bagaimana? Apa maksudmu?! Tentu aku tak bisa menilai! La-lagipula, Kazune dan aku baru bertemu sekali! Jin-_kun_ juga hanya kuanggap sahabat!"

"Oh?" Rika mengedipkan matanya bingung, "Begitu. Emm, begini saja, kalau bersama Jin, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya lagi—ia menyusun sebuah rencana di pikirannya.

"Bi-biasa saja! Kami hanya sahabat dan rekan kerja! Itu saja!" ucap Karin sedikit panik.

"Lebih jelasnya?"

"Ya-yah... i-itu... yang jelas, a-aku merasa senang dan nyaman saja ber-bersamanya! Su-sudah! Ganti topik!" balas Karin lalu menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

Rika terkikik melihat betapa polosnya gadis dihadapannya ini, "Kalau Kazune?" ia bertanya dengan nada iseng. Namun Karin, reflek menoleh dengan cepat padanya. Raut wajahnya tersentak lebih parah dari yang tadi. Lalu gadis itu menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mimpi yang sama, selalu datang tiap malam..." ia bergumam.

Rika mengangkat alis, "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia... Kazune maksudku, selalu datang dalam mimpiku dalam kejadian yang sama. Sebuah hari yang hujan—sore hari di sebuah taman," Karin mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tengah menceritakan masalahnya pada orang selain Himeka—sahabatnya, "Dimana ada dua orang—lelaki dan perempuan tengah berbincang. Sang lelaki mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sang gadis syok. Lelaki itu menyebrang jalan untuk mencapai mobilnya. Sang gadis seakan tak mau kehilangannya berusaha menyusulnya dengan berlari ketengah jalan—mengikuti lelaki itu.

"Tiba-tiba, dari arah lain, ada truk besar melintas dan menabrak sang gadis. Membuat sang gadis terlempar dengan tubuh berlumur darah. Aku hanya mendengar suara sang lelaki yang memanggil-manggil nama sang gadis dengan paniknya lalu semua gelap dan aku... terbangun," Karin membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Rika tak bergeming. Ia berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan Karin dan mencocokkan dengan keterangan soal masa lalu Kazune dan Karin yang Kazune pernah ceritakan padanya. Semuanya, nyaris cocok.

"Aku tak suka mimpi itu. Seakan, mimpi itu terjadi padaku sendiri. Aku adalah sang gadis dan lelaki itu... entahlah. Kau tahu Rika? Ada perubahan. Sebelum bertemu Kazune di Kujyo _Pictures_ beberapa hari lalu, wajah lelaki dalam mimpiku itu samar. Namun, setelah bertemu Kazune, wajah lelaki itu perlahan bertambah jelas—dia, dia sangat mirip Kazune! Katakan kalau ini bohong kan?!" Karin memekik. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas sampai dirasanya tangan Rika di bahunya.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur. Kau tenang saja..." ucap gadis itu.

"Tapi... aku merasa itu pernah terjadi padaku. Kalau benar, ada alasan pasti kenapa aku kehilangan setengah ingatanku! Tapi, tapi—ah, tidak, setiap bertemu atau melihat Kazune, ada gejolak khusus disini," Karin menyentuh dadanya, "Walau hanya sekilas seperti saat syuting seperti ini, ada suatu perasaan untuk segera menemuinya. Entah aku mau apa. Kadang, hatiku menyuruhku memeluknya erat, kadang juga menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Tapi itu mustahil, aku tak punya alasan pasti. Kami baru kenal sehari. Tapi... mimpi itu seakan mendesakku untuk menemuinya..."

Rika menghela nafas lalu menatap Karin. Ia tahu. Tahu semuanya. Masa lalu Karin dan Kazune dan rahasia tergelap Kazune sepanjang hidup lelaki itu. Ia tahu semuanya. Kalau ia mau, ia akan meneriakkan semua kejadian itu pada gadis didepannya ini dan membuat mereka bersatu lagi. Namun sepertinya itu mustahil. Kazune... sudah menyukai wanita lain—itu gosipnya. Dan Karin, sangat dekat dengan Jin. Bukan tak mungkin Jin tak akan merebutnya—seperti di masa lalu mereka. Tapi ia juga tahu, ini belum saat yang tepat. Hanya satu yang harus ia perjuangkan untuk menebus kesalahannya sebagai salah satu faktor perusak hubungan kedua anak Adam dan Hawa itu. Menjaga rahasia ini sampai tiba saatnya.

'_Kejadian itu memang pernah terjadi Karin...'_

.

.

_"Ayo kita taruhan Kujyo!"_

_ "Apalagi maumu Kuga?"_

_ "Che! Kau pikir aku bisa berdiam diri melihatmu dan Karin? Yang benar saja, aku bertemu dia lebih dulu dan kau yang mendapatkannya? Curang sekali kau!"_

_ "..."_

_ "Jadi, kita taruhan. Taruhan mendapatkan Karin. Tapi kita sama-sama untung. Yang menang dapat Karin, dan yang kalah—tunggu, kau tahu Karasuma Rika kan? Salah satu aktris langganan itu! Dia kan juga aktris andalan perusahaan keluargamu. Kau kenal dia kan, pastinya?"_

_ "Memang kenapa?"_

_ "Dia ada di London sekarang dan kudengar, kau akan pergi kesana untuk sementara waktu—urusan perusahaan keluargamu. Kujyo _Pictures_. Dia gadis yang cantik. Yang kalah, dapat Rika selama dua bulan. Yang menang, dapat Karin. Selamanya."_

_ "Kau pikir aku takut? Taruhan itu spesialisku."_

_ "Oh ya? Ayo buktikan! Kalau kau kalah, putuskan Karin!"_

_ "Terserah."_

_._

_._

_ "Maaf. Sampai disini saja."_

_ "A-apa maksudmu Kazune-kun?! Apa alasannya?! Kau bercanda! Iya kan?!"_

_ "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."_

_ "S-setelah yang kita lalui...? Teganya kau!"_

_ "..."_

_ "P-pasti ada alasan lain! Jelaskaaannn!"_

_ "..."_

_ "Jelaskan padaku Kazune-kun!"_

_ "Kau merepotkan. Aku terganggu. Jangan temui aku lagi."_

_ "Ti-tidak! Tunggu! Jangan pergi, j-jangan tinggalkan aku Kazune! Kazune!"_

_ CIIITT... BRUKK!_

_ "A-ap—KARIN?!"_

_._

_._

"Karin?!"

Kazune memandang sekelilingnya masih dengan raut kaget di wajah tampannya. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa kejadian itu terputar kembali dalam memorinya. Ia ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam. Ia sudah menyukai orang lain sekarang.

'_Karin, Karin, Karin, Karin! Demi Tuhan, menghilanglah dari pikiranku Karin! Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu?!'_

"Karin, huh?"

Ia reflek menoleh kebelakang kearah pintu—bangkit dari sofa merah yang menjadi alasnya tidur tadi.

"Apa maumu Kuga?! Pergi dari sini!" serunya geram. Sudah cukup. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan pemuda yang menjadi biang semua ini. Sudah cukup. Terakhir ia bertemu dengan lelaki ini tujuh tahun lalu dan ia tak ingin semua terulang lagi dengan lebih buruk.

Jin Kuga berdiri diambang pintu dengan seringaian liciknya—yang bagi Kazune—tak pernah berubah sedikitpun—memuakkan, "Sedang beristirahat di ruangan pribadimu ini,eh? Dan... kau masih mengingat Karin? Bukankah seingatku dulu di perjanjian kau akan melupakannya selamanya? Atau mungkin takdir tertukar ya? Kenapa malah dia yang tak mengingatmu? Tapi menurutku itu bagus. Kalian takkan bersama lagi."

"Jangan ungkit itu! Pergi kau!" balas Kazune.

"Karin, Rika, dan selajutnya... Himeka bukan?" lelaki itu menyeringai.

BHUAAGH!

Dan sedetik kemudian, Jin Kuga jatuh tersungkur disudut ruangan. Lelaki itu mengusap darah di bibirnya masih dengan raut licik di wajahnya, "Khukhu... aku, Rika dan Michiru sudah tahu Kujyo Kazune. Apa kau lupa kalau Himeka berada di film lain bersamaku, Karin dan Micchi?

"Dan kapan kau mau menyatakan ini hem? Dulu saat bersama Karin, baru seminggu kau mengenalnya, kau langsung menjadikannya kekasihmu. Apa bedanya dengan Himeka?"

"Diamlah Kuga!"

"Tidak mau~ hei, aku punya ide! Mau buat perjanjian lagi?"

BHUAGGHH!

Satu pukulan telak di wajah seorang Jin Kuga yang sudah memancing amarah seorang Kujyo Kazune, "Katakan lagi mati kau!"

Jin hanya nyengir. Memuakkan. Satu kata untuknya, "Maaf, maaf. Hei, ayolah. Kita harusnya sudah damai. Aku dapat Karin, kau dapat Himeka. Ayo kita buat kesepakatan yang menguntungkan."

Kazune mengepalkan tangan. Entah kenapa ada rasa tak rela kala Jin mengklaim bahwa Karin miliknya. Ada rasa tak rela melepaskan.

"Bersumpahlah kau takkan jatuh cinta lagi pada Karin. Maka aku akan menjaga gadis itu baik-baik dan kau bisa tenang dengan Himeka. Mudah. Soal hubunganmu dengan Himeka, aku rekan kerjanya, aku bisa membantumu dekat dengannya," ucap Jin santai.

Kazune menyeringai tipis, "Kau berucap seakan aku takut untuk mengambil Karin lagi," Jin mendecak kesal, "Asal kau tahu. Waktu memang berubah, perasaanku juga perlahan berubah walau belum seluruhnya. Dan artinya, ya. Walau sudah menyukai gadis lain, itu masih taraf 'suka'. Kau tak tahu bukan, masihkah ada tempat spesial bagi Karin disini?" Kazune menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya, "Kau boleh berkata kalau aku ini licik, egois dan semacamnya. Tapi kau harus tahu, jika kau merasa aku seperti itu, itulah yang kurasakan saat kau berusaha merebut Karin dariku dulu."

Jin memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha bangkit. Sementara Kazune menyeringai puas. Tapi ia bersumpah, tadi itu ucapan terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

Lelaki bermanik _onyx_ itu menggertakkan gigi kesal. Kenapa semua serasa terbalik? Kenapa malah ia yang sekarang takut kehilangan gadis yang ia cintai? Jin Kuga tak habis pikir akan begini jadinya. Masalah menjadi rumit—terlalu rumit untuk diuraikan hanya karena dulu ia tak bisa merelakan gadis yang cintai menjadi milik orang lain.

Jin berjalan melewati Kazune kearah pintu dan ia sempat menyenggol bahu lelaki pirang itu cukup keras. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan giginya geram. Pikirannya mengarah ke masa lalu mereka, '_Inikah yang kau rasakan saat aku membuat kesepakatan denganmu dulu Kujyo? Artinya wajar kau marah bila kasusnya seperti ini.'_

"Aku takkan kalah. Hubunganku dan Karin takkan berakhir seperti hubungan kalian berdua. Lihat dan tunggu saja. Dia milikku!"

Dan setelah itu terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

.

.

.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Himeka-_chan?"_

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tersenyum senang, "Hai Karin-_chan!_ Ada apa? Kau di lokasi syuting kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa berkunjung, aku dan Micchi ada pemotretan."

"Ah, tidak apa..." gadis yang berbicara padanya lewat telepon merespon, "Tidak, ada apa-apa sih... err... aku kangen saja mengobrol dan menggosip denganmu. Nggak boleh ya? Kau sibuk?"

"—Ah, tentu saja boleh," Himeka terkekeh pelan, "Kebetulan sedang jam istirahat. Ah ya, kau mau ceritakan pengalaman syutingmu? Ayolah..." desaknya.

"Emm... terlalu panjang. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu di tempat biasa?"

Himeka mengerutkan dahinya, "_Cafe _itu? Boleh. Jam empat bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kebetulan! Aku selesai jam tiga. _Jaa na~!"_

"_Jaa,_ Karin-_chan!"_ dan sambungan itu terputus.

"Hanazono kah?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya. Himeka nyaris saja terjungkal kaget.

"O-oh... Micchi... iya, itu Karin-_chan_. Duduklah, daripada kau berdiri terus disitu..." ucap gadis itu lembut lalu menepuk tempat kosong di sofa yang ia duduki. Micchi—lelaki bersurai _caramel_—itu mengangguk lalu duduk disana.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tanpa Micchi sadari, diam-diam, gadis disebelahnya sempat mencuri-curi pandang padanya dengan wajah merona merah.

"Himeka?"

"E-eh?! I-iya! Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu gugup—takut kalau ia tertangkap basah menatap lekat lelaki tampan disampingnya ini.

"Apa kau... sudah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Micchi. Himeka tersentak lalu menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia memainkan jarinya, "I-itu... bi-bisa dibilang begitu..." ucapnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

Dan gadis itu kembali terbungkam. Bagaimana ia bisa bilang pada orang disampingnya ini. Karena dialah orang yang disukai Himeka, "I-itu... er... eh-ehm..."

Menyadari pertanyaan itu salah, Micchi buru-buru mengoreksi, "A-ah! Maaf, maaf. Itu pribadi ya? Hehe... kalau aku sih... hem... nanti saja kuberitahu. Ah ya, kau tahu Kujyo Kazune?"

Himeka mengangguk, "Ya. Dia anak dari pemilik Kujyo _Pictures _itu kan?"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Micchi.

"Pernah," gadis bermanik _hazel _itu mengangguk, "Dulu. Saat Kujyo _Pictures _membuat film '_This Is Called Love'_ dan Kazune yang mengaturnya. Aku menjadi pemeran utama di film itu dan entah sejak kapan kami menjadi dekat—menurutku mungkin itu faktor bahwa kami rekan kerja. Tapi setelah pemutaran perdana film, syuting selesai dan kami jarang bertemu atau berkomunikasi."

Micchi mengangguk-angguk lalu ia tersenyum, "Himeka. Apa kau mau bertemu Kazune lagi?" tanyanya. _Ini rencana bagus—_pikir lelaki itu.

"M-memang kenapa?"

"Kau datanglah ke tempat syuting _'The Love Tone'._ Disana kau akan menemui Kazune dan aku minta tolong, serahkan surat ini pada Karin," ucap Micchi sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat dan disambut tatapan bingung Himeka, "Aku sudah titip ini pada Kazune. Namun yah, sebagai sahabatnya, aku tahu sifatnya yang tak suka direpotkan itu—jadi kemungkinan ia takkan menyerahkan surat ini pada Karin. Aku titip ya?"

Tangan Himeka bergetar sambil ia menatap surat di tangannya, "I-ini... surat apa...?"

'_Kami-sama... semoga firasatku salah...'_

"Kau... tahu kan...? err..." Micchi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "S-surat cinta..."

"Eh? Apa? K-kau... jadi..." gadis itu tercekat.

Micchi tertawa hambar, "I-iya, pengecut ya? Intinya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku tanpa menganggunya. Dan ya, aku mencintainya."

Kau tahu rasanya bila orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain? Sakit. Itu rasanya.

Dan takdir semakin membuat segalanya memusingkan.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai _brunette _dan _indigo _itu duduk berseberangan dengan sebuah meja diantara mereka di sebuah cafe. Sang gadis bersurai _brunette_ tampak santai dan cuek-cuek saja sedang gadis dihadapannya terlihat gelisah dan cemas. Tak henti-hentinya Himeka—gadis _indigo_ itu—meremas rok biru laut dengan corak keemasan yang ia kenakan. Sementara tangannya yang lain meremas sebuah surat dalam tas kecil biru yang ia bawa dan letakkan di pangkuannya. Sesekali gadis itu juga menggigit bibirnya dan ia belum menyentuh _orange float_nya sedikitpun. Manik _hazel_nya bergerak kesana kemari gelisah.

"Kau kenapa, Himeka-_chan_?" tanya Karin—gadis _brunette_ itu.

Himeka tersentak lalu buru-buru menyesap minumannya, "Aku... a-aku nggak apa!"

"Serius?" Karin mengangkat satu alisnya. Himeka menghela nafas. Jika Karin sudah minta penjelasan, ia akan mencecar orang itu sampai mendapat jawaban yang membuat ia puas.

"K-kalau kujelaskan kau takkan menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan?"

Karin menunjukkan kelingkingnya, "Pasti. Ayo, ada apa?"

Himeka mengeluarkan surat dari Micchi itu dari dalam tasnya dengan tubuh bergetar, "D-dari Micchi..."

Karin mengangkat alis. Ia meraih surat itu dan membacanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, _viridian_nya membola. Ia menatap Himeka yang tengah menunduk dengan bahu terguncang. Ya, Karin tahu. Ia tahu perasaan Himeka pada Micchi. Tak pernah ia tahu bahwa Micchi akan menaruh hati padanya. Akhirnya, sedikit tergesa, ia meremas surat itu dan langsung berlari mendekati Himeka—memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Maaf, Himeka..."

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau takkan menyerahkan suratku itu," ucap Micchi pada lelaki pirang dihadapannya—Kazune Kujyo.

"Hm," lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Lupa."

Micchi tertawa pelan lalu melempar bantal sofa disebelahnya kearah Kazune disambut seruan geram lelaki itu dan bantal itu kembali melayang kearahnya.

"Kau bertemu Rika heh? Sampai lupa segalanya," ucap Micchi yang disambut decakan kesal Kazune. Walau begitu, dalam lelaki itu, yang terbayang adalah sosok yang bersurai _brunette _dengan iris zamrud yang meneduhkan.

BUK!

Bantal itu lagi-lagi mendarat tepat diatas wajah Kazune, "Melamun lagi," timpal Micchi sambil terkekeh.

Kazune mendecak. Ia melempar bantal itu kebawah, "Kau seperti anak perempuan," tukasnya kesal. Micchi tergelak lagi, "Benarkah? Kalau aku dan kau memakai baju wanita, kau lebih cantik kok, Kazuko-_chan~!"_

"Kazuko-_chan?"_ Kazune menaikkan satu alisnya, "Siapa itu?"

Micchi terbahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kazune dengan jari telunjuknya, "Dasar polos! Itu namamu dalam versi wanita! Buatanku sendiri lho~! Keren kan? Imut! BWAHAHA...!"

"Tsk. Diam kau," ucap Kazune lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela blok besar di kantor _agency_ Micchi itu. Hujan. Diluar sana hujan.

_Tok, tok..._

Micchi menghentikan tawanya dan menghadap kearah pintu—begitu pula Kazune, "Silahkan masuk!" seru Micchi dengan suaranya yang ceria itu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai _brunette_ dengan jas cokelat muda yang bagian bahunya agak basah—Karin. Karin Hanazono.

"Ah, kau disini Micchi. Dan... ah, Kazune-_san_," ucap Karin setengah ber_ojigi._ Kazune hanya mengangguk walau tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya berdebar melihat gadis itu. Karin mendekati Micchi lalu menunjukkan surat yang tadi ia terima.

Micchi terlihat gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sementara Kazune memandang mereka berdua, "Haruskah aku keluar?" tanyanya.

Karin tertawa canggung, "Se-sebentar saja ya, Kazune-_san_..." Kazune mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar dan bersandar di dinding didepan ruangan itu. Karin kembali menatap Micchi lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Maaf..." ia bergumam, "Bagiku, kau adalah sahabatku Micchi, tak lebih, tak kurang."

Micchi tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu itu. Yah, hanya ingin menyampaikannya agar pikiranku tak lagi penuh juga aku mendapat kepastian. Tak apa Hanazono."

"Terimakasih..." ucap Karin, "Tapi, satu lagi," Micchi menatap Karin, "Lain kali, kalau kau ada waktu luang, ajak Himeka pergi berduaan ya~!"

Micchi terkekeh. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Oke, oke... dia manis juga~"

"Jangan sakiti dia lho. Dia menangis, kau target utama penghancuranku," Karin tertawa kecil, "Sahabat?" dan ia masih tetap mengulurkan tangan.

Micchi menjabat tangan Karin. Hal yang biasanya mereka lakukan setelah syuting satu adegan selesai, "Sahabat."

"Oke, sekarang, telepon Himeka~! Ajak dia pergi!"

.

.

Karin membuka pintu dan ia tersenyum kecil mendapati ada Kazune didepannya, "Sudah selesai?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ya," Karin mengangguk, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kazune-_san_. Ah ya, dan syuting hari ini benar-benar keren. Terimakasih banyak, senang bisa bekerjasama dengan Kujyo _Pictures_."

"Ya. Aku juga," lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya—membuat poninya menutupi setengah wajahnya lalu berjalan mendekati gadis didepannya. Gerakan itu membuat Karin mundur selangkah sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok. Kazune meletakkan satu tangannya disalah satu sisi tembok disamping Karin. Seakan menghalangi gadis itu pergi, "Aku... ingin bicara."

"E-eh... y-ya...? Ada apa...?" tanya Karin. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir karena ada gejolak dalam dadanya yang menyuruhnya memeluk erat lelaki dihadapannya, sedang sisi lain, menyuruhnya menampar lelaki ini—entah mengapa. Ia sama sekali tak tahu dan tak mengerti alasannya.

"Panggil aku dengan surfiks '-_kun'_," ia berbisik tepat di telinga Karin. _Seperti dulu_—tambahnya dalam hati. Karin tersentak karena mencium bau _sake_ dari pemuda itu.

"K-kau... habis minum _sake...?"_ tanyanya ragu. Lelaki itu malah semakin mendekatkan jarak membuat Karin memejamkan mata, "Lakukan saja!" perintahnya tajam membuat Karin mengangguk kaku, "I-iya... K-Ka-Kazune-_kun_..."

Kazune terkekeh pelan tepat di belahan leher gadis itu membuat Karin merinding. Ia bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Semua ini. Saat ia bercakap dengan Kazune, mimpi buruk itu selalu datang. _Deja vu_. Seakan ada kenangan dan ikatan kuat diantara mereka.

"Aku... mencintaimu."

Cukup. Karin membuka matanya. Ia berontak—berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kazune. Walau wajahnya memerah dan hatinya berdebar kuat mendnegar penuturan lelaki itu, ia tetap mengepalkan tangan dan menguatkan tekadnya. Ucapan Rika terbayang dalam ingatannya, "Maaf. Aku permisi," dan ia berlari pergi dari sana.

Kazune menggertakkan gigi lalu berbalik menatap sebuah botol sake yang terletak tak jauh darisana, "Sial," umpatnya seolah menyalahkan benda itu sebagai penyebab semua ini.

.

Karin berlari disepanjang koridor. Baru sampai di koridor selanjutnya, ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Ya, menangis. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Ia... merasa sedih dan bingung dengan penuturan Kazune. Walau lelaki itu mabuk, beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa ketika mabuk, itulah saat terjujur orang itu.

Segalanya berputar dalam pikirannya. Mulai dari kepingan-kepingan ingatan yang tersisa di memorinya, saat ia pertama bertemu Kazune, dan tadi. Satu sisi, ia merasa nyaman. Sangat nyaman didekat Kazune. Ada gejolak rindu yang besar di hatinya seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Andai ia tak ingat apapun, ia akan memeluk lelaki itu—menuruti kata hatinya.

Sisi lain, hatinya mengatakan untuk membenci pemuda itu. Seakan pemuda itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Tapi apa? Apa alasannya? Apa Kazune ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya yang terlupakan? Itu tak mungkin, karena bagi Karin, mereka baru bertemu tiga kali. Di Kujyo _Pictures, _syuting _The Love Tone,_ dan hari ini di kantor _agency_ Micchi.

_Demi Tuhan, Kazune... siapa kau...?_

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

Kelar~~~! Hahaa... senangnya saya. Tahu gak readers, kemarin, fic ini harusnya dah jadi tiga hari lalu, namun, adik saya yang *piiippp* **secara tidak sengaja**__menghapusnya. Gimana gak nangis coba? Setiap saya mau ngelanjutin, rasanya males karena insiden itu. (T^T) *curhatloThor?*

Ehem, yang jelas, sekarang selesai~! Moga puas dah ya... oke, saya ingin mengevaluasi fic ini sepanjang ini. Abal. Saya tahu. Kesannya, kebetulan-kebtulan itu maksa banget sehingga kesannya aneh. Saya belum memunculkan karakteristik tokoh secara jelas ya? OOC? Entahlah. Mungkin kali ya?

Jangan kesal kalau kesannya banyak rahasianya ya. Nanti bakal kita siletin satu-satu kok~ BWAHAHAHA! *ketawalaknat* #dibakar

Oke, balas repiu dulu ;3

**dci: **Saya juga gak rela~... tapi apa daya, biar ceritanya makin bruwet~! Haha... endingnya sama Karin aja ya~... gak rela deh kalau Karin sm Jin, Kazune sama Himeka. Di chapter ini dijelasin Himekanya. Moga puas ya... makasih dah repiu, ini dah updated~!

**huma: **Makasih repiunya~! Ini dah lanjut, moga puas~!

**Kit-chan: **Gak, gak, Himeka sama Kazune itu... ehm, pokoknya nanti jelas deh. Maksudnya, perasaannya Kazune ke Himeka itu bener2 suka tanpa paksaan. Tapi jelas perasaannya lebih dalam ke Karin~ emmm... endingnya sama Karin aja ya? :3 makasih dah repiu~! Stay tuned! ^^

**Guest: **Makasih, makasih~! Ini dah lanjut, semoga rasa penasarannya terobati ya... makasih dah repiu~! ^o^

**nabilahananda: **bagus? Wow, terharu saya~... haha, ini dah lanjut, semoga puas, makasih dah repiu~! ^^

**nuri: **Pasti, pastiii~! Ehem, untuk romansa Karin dan Kazune tunggu dulu ya~! Tapi pasti saya kasih~! ;3 makasih dah repiuuu! ^^

**Katayagi Namika**: ini dah updated~! Hehe, ganbatte mo, makasih dah repiu, repiu terus ya~! ^^

**devi yolanda**: iya, tapi paling sedih masa lalunya Kazurin... *ngambiltisu* ini chap 3 sudah updated. Maaf kalau kelamaan ya, semoga puas~! Hehe, makasih dah repiu~! ^^

There, makasih banyak yang sudah repiu. Saya senang sekaliii~~! Hehe, gimana chapter ini? Pendapat taruh di kolom review ya! Maafkan segala kekurangan, maklum, saya belum lama berkecimpung di FFN. Soal typo... hem, saya males baca ulang... #PLAKK! Hehe, saran, kritik, pertanyaan, flame, saya tampung, silahkan ungkap pendapat para readers. (Silent readers... tobat ya...? Pliiiss~~! #PLAK!)

Oke, sekian, no more bacot, arigatooo~! *ojigi*


	4. Chapter 4

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 4-

"Kenapa... kau memilih gadis itu dibanding aku? Apa hanya karena aku tak memainkan nada-nada ini cukup baik untukmu?"

"Kau tak mengerti apapun. Diamlah."

"Setidaknya berilah alasan jelas kenapa kau menolak pernyataan cintaku?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau... kau itu... errr... eh? Apa tadi?"

"CUUTTTT!"

Suasana mulai ramai. Beberapa orang menggelengkan kepalanya karena ini sudah _take_ entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Kirio—sang sutradara—mulai mengomel kesal diujung sana pada Karin yang ditanggapi gadis itu dengan ringisan penyesalan dan ucapan maaf. Jin menggeleng pelan, "Sedang tidak fokus?" tanyanya.

Karin tertawa hambar, "Ahaha... maaf, maaf..." karena sebenarnya, pikirannya tertuju pada insidennya dan Kazune semalam di _agency_ Micchi. Ia menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

"ISTIRAHAT SEPULUH MENIITT!" teriakan Kirio menggema diruangan studio besar itu, "Karin! Perbaiki dialogmu! Hafalkan yang betul!"

"A-ah! I-iya! Baik Kirio-_san!"_ seru Karin sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar dengan Jin disampingnya.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya lelaki itu. Karin tersentak. Buru-buru ia menggeleng, "Tidak apa!" serunya. Baru saja mereka akan keluar, tanpa sadar, _emerald_ gadis itu bersirobok dengan sepasang safir yang menatapnya datar namun dalam. Membuat wajahnya bersemu merah dan buru-buru menunduk.

'_Kazune-kun... ya?'_

"Karin?" suara ringan dari Jin saja mampu membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Y-ya...?"

"Nanti... pulang syuting... aku ingin bicara berdua."

.

.

Kedua anak Adam dan Hawa berlainan _gender_ itu duduk berhadapan. Sang gadis memesan _lemon tea_ dan roti belut favoritnya sementara sang pemuda memesan segelas _mocchiato_ panas. Seperti biasa. Jika dua bintang idola ini sudah bersama, tak ada yang sanggup untuk berpaling dari keduanya.

"Jadi ada apa Jin-_kun?"_ sang gadis memulai percakapan diantara keduanya.

Jin Kuga menarik napas panjang lalu menatap gadis dihadapannya lurus-lurus, "Karin... jadilah kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan seketika, angin yang mulanya berhembus pelan di _cafe outdoor_ itu terhenti dan semua suara seakan senyap. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam menciptakan sebuah suasana temaram nan hampa disana. Karin terpaku. Iris _emerald_ nya membola kaget sementara dihadapannya pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ itu menatapnya dalam—meminta jawaban.

Bibir gadis itu seakan kelu, "—Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. namun baru sekarang aku sanggup menyatakannya. Kau mau kan? Jadi kekasihku?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Karin menunduk. Ia hanya menganggap Jin sahabat baiknya tak lebih. Ia tak pernah merasakan apapun bersama Jin. Hanya rasa suka sebatas teman. Entah kenapa, pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada lelaki bersurai pirang yang baru ia temui beberapa kali. Itupun perjumpaan yang tak berarti. Lelaki itu, dia—cukup! Karin menggeleng. Ia tak boleh memikirkan lelaki lain disaat seperti ini—apalagi lelaki pirang yang tak ia begitu kenal itu.

"Aku mohon," ucapan Jin itu seolah menjadi cambuk baginya untuk menerima pernyataan ini. Entah kenapa ia tak tega melihat dan mendengar lelaki ini memohon.

"Baiklah... Jin-_kun_..."

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih sempurna selain berada bersama orang yang kau cinta. Seperti Torimaru Himeka dan Michiru Nishikiori saat ini. Malam hari, di bukit kecil di dekat taman hiburan paling terkenal se-Tokyo, dengan dua gelas _lemon tea_, permen kapas di tangan sang gadis, sekotak _takoyaki _diantara keduanya, dua potongan karcis taman hiburan, lengan sang pemuda yang melingkar di bahu sang gadis seolah menyatakan gadis itu miliknya, wajah sang gadisy nag merona merah dan uh-oh, jangan lupakan senyum yang terulas di wajah keduanya.

"A-aku senang Micchi..." ucap Himeka—gadis itu—pelan dengan nada gugup.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," balas sang lelaki dengan senyum hangatnya yang membuat pipi sang gadis makin merona merah.

"Mi-Micchi... apa kau melakukan ini karena diminta Karin-_chan?_" tanya Himeka dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Micchi menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya menyarankan agar aku sesekali mengajakmu jalan-jalan bersama. Dan hari ini, kita adalah kekasih—yang artinya, ini kencan pertama kita. Jangan berpikiran begitu. Aku sekarang sudah sadar. Aku ini mencintaimu. Oke?"

Himeka merasa pipinya lagi-lagi memerah lalu ia mengangguk pelan, "Micchi... a-aku belum sempat ke tempat syuting _The Love Tone_, tapi aku sudah janjian bertemu dengan Karin-_chan_ sore hari itu di _cafe_. Ja-jadi..."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Hei, aku minta _takoyaki _mu ya~!" seru Micchi dan ditanggapi anggukan serta senyum dari Himeka.

.

.

"Kazuunee~~! Kapan kau akan mengatakan semua ini padanya HAH?!"

Kazune berdecak pelan lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya dan satu jari menutup telinganya. Demi Tuhan, ia salah apa sampai harus mengantar sang nona Karasuma Rika pulang ke _mansion_ gadis itu? Salahkan Kirio yang seenak jidat meninggalkan adiknya. Padahal kalau hal buruk terjadi pada adiknya ini, ia yang paling panik.

"Diamlah Rika," dengan suara dingin itu, mungkin tiga perempat orang akan lebih memilih untuk diam. Tapi, Rika berada di bagian seperempatnya—yang artinya, suara tajam Kazune sudah tak mempan lagi padanya.

"Coba kalau kau ada di posisi Karin dan tak mengetahui apapun soal masa lalu kalian yang memusingkan itu, bagaimana perasaanmu?!" seru Rika.

Kazune mengangkat bahu, "Biasa saja."

"Lihat dari sisi gadis itu Kujyo!"

"Ahh! Sudahlah! Diam kau!" seru Kazune dan tanpa sengaja hal itu membuat mobil mereka oleng—tentu saja Rika berteriak histeris.

Kazune menyeringai, "Harusnya tadi pintumu itu tidak kukunci. Di sisi kirimu jurang."

"Sial kau..."

CIITTT...!

"Kujyo Kazune?! Kau itu bisa menyetir ti—oh...?" Rika menghentikan ucapannya kala melihat seorang gadis bersurai _brunette _di sisi jalan tengah melambai pada seorang lelaki bersurai gelap di sisi jalan lainnya lalu sang lelaki pergi berlari dengan agak tergesa, "Hanazono Karin."

Rika ternsentak ketika Kazune tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan kearah gadis itu—membuat Rika memasang senyum kecil, '_Kau masih mencintainya walau kau sekarang tengah menaruh hati pada Torimaru Himeka. Dasar egois kau Kujyo...'_

.

"Tadi itu Kuga kan?"

Hanazono Karin menoleh kala mendengar sebuah suara _baritone _memasuki pendengarannya dan lalu gadis itu tersentak dan memalingkan wajah, "Kazune..." gumamnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu."

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Karin, "Kazune-_kun_," entah kenapa ia merasa tak bisa melawan ucapan lelaki itu.

"Ayo," ucap Kazune. Karin menoleh kaget, "Kau ikut mobilku saja," lanjut Kazune menyadari kebingungan gadis itu. Dalam hati, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia masih saja mau berurusan dengan gadis ini. Ia hanya mengikuti firasatnya.

Karin menggeleng, "Tidak, terimakasih. Kalau Jin-_kun_ melihat, dia bisa salah paham," tolaknya tegas.

"Memang apa pedulimu pada Kuga?" Kazune menggertakkan giginya.

"Dia kekasihku sekarang."

Kazune tersentak. Ia menatap Karin dalam sedang gadis itu mengangkat alis. Bingung atas reaksi Kazune, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kazune mendecak kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan mendorong Karin sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Seperti kemarin. Karin merasa takut. Kenapa dua hari ini, sikap Kazune berubah. Ia menatap lelaki itu. Tidak, ia tidak sedang mabuk. Semua normal dan dibawah kesadaran seutuhnya.

"A-apa... apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Karin berusaha melepaskan diri. Sayang, hari sudah malam. Sudah pukul sembilan sehingga jalanan itu sepi. Ia makin takut dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Kazune menyeringai. Sudah lama ia tak mendapati ekspresi macam ini dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Sedetik kemudian, yang Karin tahu, bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan sementara Rika hanya menganga menonton kejadian itu dibalik kaca mobil lalu dengan kaku menyilangkan jarinya didepan mulut yang berarti, ini rahasia.

Satu kata bagi Kazune, manis. Satu kata bagi Karin, bingung.

'_Aku egois. Ya, walau aku sudah menaruh hati pada gadis lain, setengah hatiku masih kau tawan. Aku tak bisa menolakmu...'_

.

.

Malam itu, di _mansion_ Karin, gadis itu berguling kesana kemari diatas kasurnya. Ia bingung dan kalut. Ciuman tadi itu, bukanlah mimpi. Ia masih ingat ketika setelahnya Kazune menariknya kedalam mobil yang didalamnya ternyata sudah ada Rika lalu lelaki itu mengantarkannya sampai ke _mansion_.

Tapi demi Tuhan! Sekarang ia sudah punya kekasih! Jin Kuga kekasihnya! Jika Jin sampai tahu Karin berciuman dengan orang lain di hari pertama mereka pacaran... entah apa tanggapan lelaki itu nantinya.

'_Tidak... Jin-kun terlalu baik... dia tak boleh tahu... Kami-sama... tadi itu ciuman pertamaku... kenapa Kazune? Siapa dia? Siapa dia? Seseorang tolong beritahu aku tentang masa laluku...'_

Karin menyentuh bibirnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya itu pelan, '_Masih... terasa... sensasi yang tadi... seakan begitu kuat... deja vu... aku seakan pernah melakukan ini dengannya... demi Tuhan Kazune... siapa kau...?'_

Ia terus menjambak rambutnya frustasi sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan setetes _liquid _bening meluncur mulus menuruni pipi _chubby_-nya.

.

.

Jin masih saja asyik menatap layar TV plasma dihadapannya dengan sebuah konsol PS di tangannya sedangkan disampingnya, seorang lelaki bersurai _caramel_ juga tak kalah semangatnya dengan dia, "Hei, Jin!" panggil Micchi. Jin hanya menoleh sekilas, "Tadi aku habis kencan dengan Himeka lho!"

TRAK!

"HAH?!"

Micchi terkejut mendengar seruan Jin. Ia menoleh dan mengangkat alis. Lalu menoleh kedepan dimana karakter yang dipilih Jin seketika tepar karena terkena serangan dari karakternya, "Saking kagetnya, karaktermu kalah tuh..." ucapnya sambil mengatur permainan baru.

Tak lama, Jin kemudian berhasil mengendalikan pikirannya. Ia lalu menatap Micchi bingung, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kujyo Kazune!"

Krik, krik...

Micchi terpaku,Jin menahan tawa.

"ASTAGA, KAZUNE-KUN! BENAR JUGA! AKU LUPA KALAU DIA MENYUKAI HIMEKA!" dan suara teriakan Micchi bergema di _mansion_ itu. Sedangkan Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak menyadari betapa bodohnya sahabatnya ini, "Aku harus bagaimana Jin?!" seru Micchi lagi sambil memulai _game _mereka.

"Yah..." Jin bergumam sambil terus menggerakkan konsol PS-nya menghindari serangan Micchi, "Rahasiakan saja," ucapnya santai.

Micchi mendengus, "Yang benar saja. Itu tak membantu dan lagi, Kazune itu juga sahabat dekatku. Ngawur kau!"

"Hei, hei, ini hanya sara, tahu?" balas Jin.

Micchi terdiam. Ia berpikir. Masa demi sahabatnya itu baru sehari ia berpacaran dan menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Himeka ia sudah harus memutuskan gadis itu? _Hell, no!_ Tapi, kalau Kazune tahu, bisa dibunuh dia karena mengambil gadis incarannya.

"Asal kau tahu," Micchi menoleh kearah Jin yang masih sibuk saja menjalankan serangan-serangannya pada karakter Micchi, "Hari ini, Karin dan aku adalah kekasih."

TRAK!

"HAH?!"

Karakter Micchi tepar terkena tendangan telak dari Jin. Lelaki itu tertawa lagi melihat keterkejutan Micchi serta permainannya yang begitu payah, "Tak usah berlebihan begitu," ucapnya.

"Kau curang sekali!" seru Micchi, "Kalau tahu begini, harusnya dari dulu aku mencoba mendekatkan diri pada Hanazono agar kemarin ia menerimaku!"

Jin mendengus, "Hei, hei, kau itu masih punya rasa pada Karin atau sudah seluruhnya pada Himeka? Kuhajar kau kalau sampai mengambil dua gadis sekaligus!"

"Haha..." Micchi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "_Yare-yare,_ Himeka cukup. Dia imut juga kok! Mungkin benar, soal Himeka dan aku, akan kurahasiakan."

Jin mengangguk lalu keduanya kembali sibuk dengan _game_ PS mereka.

.

.

Pagi sudah datang. Cahaya matahari mulai menelisik setiap sudut yang mampu dijangkau sinarnya. Termasuk kamar gadis ini yang sudah mulai terang. Gadis bersurai pirang itu bangkit, menguap dan mereggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku lalu berjalan malas kearah kamar mandi.

Tak lama, terdengar suara air dinyalakan dan sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, sang gadis sudah keluar dengan kaos oblong biru dengan _hot pants_ hitam yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu—Kujyo Kazusa—duduk dengan malas didepan TV plasmanya dan melirik kalender, '_Hari Minggu... artinya, kuliahku libur,_' pikirnya lalu mulai menyalakan televisi dan asyik dengan acara yang ia lihat.

Sedetik kemudian, ponselnya berdering nyaring, "_Moshi-moshi?"_ tanyanya.

"K-Kazusa?"

Suara diseberang sana membuat Kazusa terlonjak, "Karin? Ada apa? Kau belum berangkat syuting?"

"Tidak, hari ini libur dulu—Kirio sakit. E-em... bo-boleh aku ke rumahmu?"

Kazusa mengangguk, "Tentu. Datang saja kukirim alamatnya nanti atau kau bisa pakai _GPS_. Memang ada sesuatu?"

"Ya... kuceritakan nanti. Aku akan kesana bersama Himeka, boleh?"

Senyum terulas di bibir gadis dengan bando kelinci itu, "Torimaru Himeka?! Wah! Pasti keren! Cepatlah, datang saja!" dan sambungan diputuskan.

.

Torimaru Himeka berjalan dengan khawatir dibelakang sahabatnya. Mungkin pikiran Karin sedang konslet—berhubung tadi pagi gadis itu datang ke rumahnya dengan mata bengkak—seperti habis menangis. Hei, hei, mereka itu sekarang artis dan apa Karin serius ingin pergi ke rumah Kazusa dengan bis umum? Karena mereka sekarang tengah menuju halte tanpa penyamaran.

"Karin-_chan_, kau serius?" tanyanya namun tak kunjung mendapat respon, "Karin-_chan_? HOI KARIN-_CHAN!"_

"A-ah? Maaf Himeka, ada apa?" _great, _gadis itu baru sadar sedangkan mereka sudah ada didepan halte. Untung ini masih pagi jadi belum ada terlalu banyak orang walau begitu, beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan pun sesekali menoleh kearah mereka. Himeka mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Demi Tuhan, Karin-_chan!_ Kita akan ke rumah keluarga Kujyo dengan kendaraan umum tanpa penyamaran? Kau mau dikejar _paparazzi_ atau terjepit oleh fans saat di bis?" tanyanya.

Karin berkedip sesaat lalu menepuk dahinya—menyadari kebodohannya, "Ya, sudah! Kita panggil taksi saja!" ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel.

.

Tak lama, keduanya sampai didepan sebuah rumah besar. Himeka berbicara dengan satpam sebelum mereka diijinkan masuk. Tampak didepan pintu beberapa orang _maid_ dan _butler_ berdiri berjejer, "Karin-_sama, _Himeka-_sama?_ Silahkan, Kazusa-_sama _sudah menunggu," ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu meminta Karin dan Himeka mengikutinya.

Karin bersumpah, ia melihat banyak pintu dalam satu ruangan. Bagai sebuah labirin dibanding sebuah rumah—menurutnya. Naik tangga, menyusuri lorong penuh lukisan dan foto, naik tangga, lorong lagi, masuk sebuah ruangan, naik tangga, lorong dan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat biru muda, "Silahkan," ucap _maid_ yang mengantar mereka.

Karin dan Himeka tak tahan untuk tak berkata 'Wow.' Lihat? Kamar itu bercat biru muda dengan ornamen keemasan, dinding dengan pemandangan pantai dan pohon kelapa—terlalu indah untuk dijadikan _wallpaper,_ sebuah lampu gantung besar diatap, kaca blok besar yang memperlihatkan sepertiga pemandangan Jepang, TV plasma serta beberapa kaset musik, rak buku tinggi dengan berbagai jenis buku mulai dari komik sampai kamus besar bahasa Jepang, kasur _King-size_ dengan seprai _torquoise_, kamar mandi disudut ruangan—dan Karin berani bertaruh, kamar mandinya tak jauh mewah, sebuah lemari putih dari kayu yang tampak indah, karpet beludru warna biru melapisi lantai marmer yang dingin, foto-foto keluarga Kujyo serta beberapa lukisan yang dibuat oleh pelukis terkenal di dinding, meja dengan berbagai _gadget_ diatasnya, meja belajar, lampu tidur klasik, bahkan kulkas dengan meja makan kecil pun ada! Yah, tipikal rumah para konglomerat. Keluarga Kujyo memang unggul di bidang hiburan, industri, bahkan mode dan masih banyak lainnya. Tak heran mereka sekaya ini.

"Wah! Kalian berdua sudah datang! Silahkan masuk~!" keduanya tersenyum melihat Kazusa dengan bando kelincinya seperti biasa. Gadis itu lalu mendekati Himeka dan memeluknya, "Lama tak berjumpa."

"Yah," Himeka terkikik, "Sama."

"Ayo! Kalian duduklah disini," ucap Kazusa sambil menunjuk karpet beludru biru tadi yang ada meja kecil pendek bulat diatasnya. Ketiganya duduk membentuk lingkarang di sisi-sisi meja, "_Nee,_ ini ada teh dan cemilan. Maaf, hanya ini yang kupunya. Aku lumanyan suka makan," adik Kujyo Kazune itu tertawa, "Karin, kau bisa cerita kalau kau sudah siap."

Kazusa dan Himeka menoleh kearah Karin, "Kazusa, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang masa laluku?"

Hening. Seketika disana hening. Kazusa menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali. Memang kenapa?"

"Kemarin, Kazune menciumku," Himeka membelalakkan matanya—terkejut. Sedang Kazusa memandang tak percaya, "_Aniki?"_ tanyanya, "M-memang apa tujuannya?"

"Aku tak tahu," Karin menunduk lalu terisak, "Tapi itu sangat menggangguku. Beruntung hari ini tak ada syuting, aku sama sekali tak fokus. Tapi, yang kukhwatirkan Jin-_kun..._"

Himeka mengangkat alis, "Kenapa bisa sampai menyangkut pautkan Jin segala, Karin-_chan_."

"Aku kekasihnya sekarang," bagai ditembak dengan sebuah anak panah tepat di jantung, kedua gadis dihadapannya kembali tak bisa menghilangkan keterkejutan mereka, "Itu ciuman pertamaku..." sambung Karin.

Semua terdiam. Himeka berpikir, Karin mendapat surat cinta Micchi lalu menolaknya dan saat Jin, ia menerimanya. Itu artinya, kemungkinan Karin menyukai Jin. Sedang Kazusa, ia masih tak percaya _aniki_nya itu seenaknya saja mencium seorang gadis yang bahkan sudah punya kekasih.

"_Onee-san?"_ sebuah suara imut membuat ketiganya menoleh. Karin dan Himeka membelalakkan mata melihat sosok seorang anak kecil berumur lima sampai enam tahun yang menyerupai Kazune.

"Wow," Himeka berdecak kagum, "Aku tak tahu Kazune punya replika...?"

Kazusa tertawa kecil, "Dia adik kami, Kujyo Suzune. Kau mau apa heh?" tanya Kazusa pada adiknya—dengan nada suara berbeda, "Belajarlah untuk mengerti suasana!" sambungnya.

"Aku minta jatah permen karetku kemarin yang kau maling dariku," ucapnya dengan nada sangar yang terdengar imut lalu menatap para tamu kakak perempuannya satu-persatu. Himeka? Normal-normal saja di matanya. Karin? Normal. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Suzune menelisik Karin dari atas sampai bawah. Tentu hal itu membuat karin gugup, "E-eh? Ada apa?"

"Aku pernah melihat foto _onee-san_ ini di album foto Kazune-_nii-san_ saat dia masih memakai seragam SMA," seketika semua perhatian tertuju pada bocah pirang itu, "Aku tanya pada _nii-san_, '_Siapa dia?'_ dan _nii-san_ bilang, _nee-san_ yang ini adalah bagian dari masa lalunya."

_Emerald_ Karin membola, "L-lalu? Apalagi? Apalagi yang ia bilang?"

"Aku tak begitu ingat. Yang jelas, _onii-san_ bilang, _nee-san_ penting sekali baginya. Walau ia sudah menyukai orang lain, ia bilang, ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan sosok _nee-san_ semudah itu dari pikirannya. Kira-kira begitu. Nah, mana permenku Kazusa-_nee-san?" _tuntut Suzune.

Kazusa mendecak lalu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah toples kaca berisi berbagai permen dan memberikannya pada adiknya itu, "Kau harus jelaskan lebih dalam," ucapnya tajam.

Suzune menghela nafas melihat tingkah kakaknya, "Sumpah. Hanya itu yang kutahu, setelahnya, Kazu-_nii-san_ mengusirku. Mau belajar katanya."

"Wah..." Himeka berdecak kagum setelah Suzune pergi, "Adikmu masih berumur lima tahun tapi ia pintar sekali..."

Kazusa terkekeh, "Entahlah... tapi kurasa, ingatannya memang bagus. Mungkin, saat itu _nii-san_ menganggap Suzune masih kecil jadi bisa menjaga hal ini baik-baik sehingga ia menceritakan semuanya—yah, dia memang sangat memanjakan Suzune—kadang-kadang. Lalu... bagaimana Karin?" tanyanya sambil beralih pada Karin.

"Aku akan menemui Rika. Aku berhak tahu masa laluku. Kalau Jin atau Kazune tak mau menjelaskannya, akan kucari tahu sendiri."

.

.

'_Yes, i'm selfish. I love somebody else but i don't want to let you go...'_

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

.

Abal. Saya tahu itu. Sumpah, kesannya maksa banget ngikutin alur. Oh ya, disini yang tahu masa lalunya Karin cuma Kazune, Jin, Rika dan... Suzune *watados* soalnya, Kazune kan pernah pacaran sama Karin semasa SMA, Jin juga satu SMA sama mereka, Rika pernah pacaran sama Kazune, jadi Kazune pernah cerita ke dia tapi disuruh tutup mulut (Tapi tuh cewek keceplosan terus), Suzune diceritain sama Kazune. Sebenarnya, Kazune gak maksud sengaja kok. Dia ngiranya Suzune masih umur lima tahun, masih cuek-bebek aja, dikirain belum ngerti. Eh, ternyata... muka watados itu menipu. Iya nggak? Entar deh, gue mau bacot apalagi ya? Oh ya, repiunya ya sodara-sodara. Hehe...

Yeyy, makasih banyak yang sudah repiu ya~! Saya senang sekali! Hehe... oke, ayo balas repiu~~!

**Guest:** wah, wah... benarkah? Makasih banget ya! Hehe, ini dah updated, semoga puas ya! ^^

**dci: **ini sudah updated, moga puas~! Hehe...

**mila: **hehe, saya kan gak sadis2 banget~ hehe, iya, iya, ganbatte mo Mila-_chan!_ Makasih banyak ya~! Ini dah lanjut, smeoga puas~!

**Kit-chan: **makasih banyak ya~! Hehe... nih, Suzune kumunculin. Biar tiap karakter dapat peran :3 hehe... makasih dah repiuuu~!

** Miss 16Silent: **iya, dia emang... bodoh *watados* Kazune gak gitu playboy, dia bener2 cinta ma Karin tapi... Himeka juga sih, tapi yah, jelas lebih dalam ke Karin lah~! Makasih banyak ya! Hehe, ini dah updated, semoga puas~! ^^

**vivi srf: **haha, begitukah? Makasihhh~~~ hehe, pastinya lanjut dong~! Iya! Karin harus sama Kazune~! Hihi... makasih dah repiuuu~!

**nuri: **benarkah? Wah, saya senang sekali~! Hehe, ini dah lanjut, moga puas~!

**Guest: **ini dah update nii... lama gak? *watados* ini ada adegan kiss-kiss gitu, masuk standarnya romance situ ya? Moga puas deh, saya gak gitu bisa ngetik adegan kiss, kaku banget, sumpah (._.)V hehe... makasih banyak ya, keep RnR~!

**yui: **iya, ya, Kazune gak tahan sake~! Hehe... baru inget saya... yang dipikiran saya tuh, ceritanya pas karin ma Micchi ngomong ada staff nawarin sake gitu, terus Kazu nerima aja~! Hehe... makasih banyak ya dah repiu, keep RnR~! ^o^

**AnandaPtrAbsri: **wah, makasih banyak~! Ini dah updated, masih telat kah? *watados* makasih dah repiu, keep RnR ya~!

**alya: **wah... makasiiihh~! Hehe.. iya dong, jadinya KazuRin. Iya, ya, bagus juga tuh kalo ada adegan cium Karin sama Jin. Biar Kazune makin terbakar api cemburu gituuu *nyalainkorek* *ditimpukKazuneFg* disini dah ada adegan cium Kazurin. Masih belum puas? Saya akan buat yang banyak~! BWAHAHA... *ketawalaknat* *dibakar* tapi maaf kalo kaku ya, saya gak bisa ngetik adegan cium sebegitu WOW-nya. Hehe... ni dah updated, kelamaan gak? Oke, salam kenal juga! Ganbatte mo, makasih dah repiu, keep RnR ya~! Stay tuned-?-~!

**syifa: **sabar deh, chap depan, Rika akan mengungkapkan segalanya~! Hehe... ehm, kalo gak benci gimana ya? Paling sebatas jengkel deh... soalnya Kazune seenak jidat berima taruhan Jin yang mempertaruhkan hubungan mereka~! Nanti Jin juga kena marah kok. Hehe... ini dh updated, moga puas ya~! Makasih dah repiu, keep RnR~!

.

Fyuhh... capek gue. Hehe... oh ya, minna, karena besok senin dah masuk, saya mau pengumuman dulu nih biar gak pada nuntut updated cepet. Saya kan banyak tugas pastinya, tugas liburan aja belum disentuh sama sekali, jadi... maaf ya, kalo gak bisa updated terlalu cepet, tapi nanti saya ganti deh, pake apa gitu... tambahan adegan romance? Oke. Kazune jadinya ma Karin? Pasti. Apa aja deh... tapi... kalo perpanjangan fic... maaf ya, saya gak sanggup... (-_-")V #PLAK!

Yah, itu sekedar lewat info saja. Hehe, makasih buat yang sudah review, maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini, saya juga manusia jadi pasti ada salahnya dalam hal mengetik. Nah, gimana chap ini? Kerenkah? Jelekkah? Taruh di kolom review ya~! Kalo ada yang punya ide tuk chap selanjutnya, silahkan juga taruh aja. Bebas berpendapat~! Yey~!

Nah, oke, no more bacot, mind to review? (silent readers, tobat ya~? *puppy-eyes*)


	5. Chapter 5

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 5-

.

Yah, ini baru pukul sepuluh di pagi hari. Berhubung ini musim panas, gerahnya jam sepuluh saja sudah menyamai pukul dua belas tepat di hari yang panasnya paling rendah. Tentunya, hal itu membuat setiap orang memakai baju berbahan katun—atau paling tidak, menghindari kain yang panjang dan kain _wool_.

Seperti dua orang ini. Karin Hanazono memutuskan, ia akan tetap menyamar saat keluar. Namun kalau memakai jas seperti dulu, itu kali terakhirnya. Kali ini ia mengenakan _vest_ coklat muda berpita dengan _T-shirt_ _cream_ juga _hot pants_ hitam dan _heels _5 senti dengan pita sepanjang betis, kacamata hitam besar dan topi dengan pinggiran lebar. Manis, cantik, menawan, mempesona, seksi. Dan perlu diketahui, penampilan ini adalah hasil karya Himeka dan Kazusa saat Karin berada di rumah Kazusa tadi. Menyesal juga ia mengatakan akan menemui Jin yang notabene mulai kemarin berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sehingga mereka mendandani Karin sebegini 'wah'nya.

Yah, bagaimanapun, penampilan seperti itu membuat hampir setiap kaum Adam menoleh padanya dengan pipi merona. Gadis itu memasuki sebuah taman kota dimana seorang lelaki tengah menunggunya, "Jin-_kun_!" panggilnya. Beberapa lelaki yang melihat gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri seorang pemuda dengan surai gelap berpenampilan keren mendesah kecewa seakan berkata, '_Yah-dia-sudah-punya-pacar'_.

Jin bersiul melihat penampilan Karin disambut jitakan gadis itu, "Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh! Aku hanya ingin bertanya!" ucapnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa, "Aku tahu, aku tahu, kau sudah bilang itu saat meneleponku tadi. Tak bisakah kita berbasa-basi dahulu?"

Karin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jin, "Baiklah..."

Mereka terdiam. Entah kenapa, Karin juga merasa sedikit canggung. Ia merasa was-was. Takut kalau-kalau Jin mengetahui perihal Kazune yang menciumnya, '_Tenang... Jin tak tahu dan lagipula... aku tidak memulai ciuman bodoh itu!'_

"Biasanya... apa yang dilakukan suatu pasangan bila mereka sedang berdua?" tanya Jin sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala dan bersandar di bangku taman itu.

Karin menggigit bibirnya. Yah, keadaan ini cukup membuatnya gugup, '_I-iya ya... Jin-kun kekasihku sekarang... a-apa yang harus kami lakukan sebagai pasangan kekasih?'_

"Err... Jin-_kun_...?"

Jin menoleh. Ia mengangkat alisnya, "Ada apa?"

Karin menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, "A-aku dengar dari Himeka ada taman bermain yang baru dibuka. Kemarin, ia dan Micchi sudah pergi kesana. J-jadi..."

"Kau mau kesana?" tanya Jin. Karin hanya mengangguk pelan. Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum dan mengacak surai _brunette_ Karin, "Boleh. Akhir pekan bagaimana?" tawar Jin.

Karin tersenyum, "Baiklah!" keduanya kembali terdiam. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Sebenarnya Karin hanya punya satu tujuan. Mengetahui lebih tentang masa lalunya.

"J-Jin-_kun_. Aku ingin bertanya. Mungkin ini terlalu serius dan... terlalu frontal. Tapi..." Karin menghentikan kata-katanya, "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang masa laluku bukan? Jelaskan segalanya padaku sedetail-detailnya!"ucap gadis itu kemudian. Jin tersentak. Lelaki itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Jin-_kun_, aku berhak tahu! Apa ada sesuatu yang penting disana?"

"Tidak," ucap Jin, "Tidak ada yang penting."

Karin berdecak kesal. Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap Jin, "Dengar, walau kita kekasih sekarang, aku tak suka sesuatu yang penting untukku dirahasiakan! Kalau kau tahu sesuatu, jawab aku Jin kuga!"

Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai berbisik-bisik ketika mendengar nama Jin Kuga. Mereka menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari-cari sosok Jin Kuga.

"Aku tak merahasiakannya! Hanya saja—"

"Apa?" Karin memotong ucapan Jin. Ia menatap pemuda itu kecewa, "Kau bilang kau dulu teman semasa SMA ku bukan? Lalu aku kehilangan ingatanku. Kau pasti tahu, tentang masa laluku. Segalanya. Kumohon jawablah."

Jin menggertakkan gigi. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan. Ia tak mau Kazune dan Karin kembali lagi. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu jauh dalam pesona gadis dihadapannya ini. Tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Akhirnya, ia berdiri dan berjalan melewati Karin.

"Jin-_kun!"_ seru Karin sambil berlari—berusaha mengejar pemuda itu.

"Aku ada jadwal _talk show_ penting siang ini. Akhir pekan aku yang akan menjemputmu. Duluan," ucapnya dingin lalu berjalan pergi. Karin mendecak kesal, '_Baru kemarin kami menjadi sepsang kekasih, tapi sudah bertengkar... berarti, pilihan terakhir, Kazune atau Rika!'_

.

.

.

Kedua gadis berbeda sifat itu duduk berhadapan. Yah, karena Rika tak punya wantu untuk jalan keluar, akhirnya Karin memutuskan bicara di ruangan pribadi Rika di kantor _agency_ nya.

"Oke, silahkan. Aku mendengarkan," ucap gadis itu.

Karin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau ada jadwal pemotretan kan? Pergilah dulu. Aku akan menunggu."

"Oh ayolah," ucap Rika, "Aku bisa saja minta jadwalku ditukar. Itu mudah," ia tertawa pelan.

Karin menghela nafas. Ia lalu menatap Rika, "Kalau Jin tak mau memberitahuku tentang masa laluku. Berarti tinggal kau dan Kazune. Kumohon Rika, ceritakan aku tentang masa laluku."

Rika tersentak dengan permintaan gadis didepannya ini, "Kenapa tak tanya Kazune saja?" tanyanya seolah ingin menghindar.

Karin menghela nafas, "Kejadian kemarin malam itu... bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa menatapnya lurus tepat di matanya? Aku mohon..."

Sebenarnya, kalau Rika mau, ini mudah saja. Jin yang jatuh cinta pada karin sejak mereka pertama kali masuk SMA yang sama, setahun kemudian, Kazune datang dan Kazune dan Karin saling menyukai lalu berpacaran, Jin yang cemburu dan memutuskan menjebak mereka agar putus, Kazune yang kalah dalam taruhannya dengan Jin yang membuatnya harus putus dengan Karin dan berpacaran dengan Rika selama dua bulan, lalu putus dan kembali ke Jepang, lelaki itu sempat bertemu Himeka dan suka pada gadis itu, lalu kembali bertemu Karin dan bingung akan perasaannya. Tapi tetap saja. Jika dia harus menjelaskan ini pada Karin... entahlah. Kedua pria itu—Kazune dan Jin akan kena imbasnya.

'_Tapi ini salah mereka berdua kan? Aku seharusnya berada diluar lingkaran! Aku hanya barang taruhan!' _pikir Rika, '_Tapi... bagaimana...? Bagaimana kalau Karin sampai membenci Kazune dan Jin?'_

Rika menghela nafas lalu menatap Karin lurus-lurus, "Kazune yang menceritakan semua ini padaku. Maaf jika ini membuatmu kecewa..."

'_Maaf, Kazune, Jin... dia berhak tahu. Aku takkan menjadi wanita yang jahat lagi.'_

_Flashback:_

_Tujuh tahun lalu. Sakuragaoka High School_

_._

"_Nee, Jin-kun! Murid baru itu tampan sekali!"_

"_Nggak. Biasa saja!"_

"_Kau ini!"_

"_Kuga! Hanazono! Kalian duduk sebangku tapi selalu saja ramai saat pelajaran! Kuga! Pindah dua bangku kebelakang! Dan Kujyo, kau bisa duduk disamping Hanazono."_

"_Ha'i. Arigato sensei."_

_Karin terlihat merasa bersalah, "Gomen, Jin-kun..."_

_Jin hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu pindah kebelakang sambil bersungut-sungut._

"_Nee, Kujyo Kazune-kun, kau benar-benar dari Inggris?" tanya Karin ketika Kazune duduk disampingnya._

"_Ya. Namamu Hanazono—"_

"_Hanazono Karin desu! Panggil saja Karin, aku tak terlalu nyaman dipanggil dengan nama margaku!"_

"_Baiklah. Karin."_

_Dan keduanya tak menyadari, sepasang onyx tengah memandang mereka penuh ketidak-sukaan._

_._

_._

_ "Karin! Kau mau makan siang bersama?"_

_ "Ah, Jin-kun, maaf. Aku sudah lebih dulu berjanji pada Kazune-kun. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut. Kami berencana makan siang di atap sekolah."_

_ "Tsk. Terserah kau saja!"_

_ "—eh?"_

_._

_._

_ "Aku... sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, baru kali ini aku merasakan hal semacam ini. Tapi Karin, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."_

_ "Se-sebenarnya, asal kau tahu Kazune-kun... a-aku juga menyukaimu..."_

_ "Soukka?"_

_ "Y-ya... tapi kau tahu? Kita cukup dekat, aku tak mau kau menjauhiku karena aku menyatakan ini padamu."_

_ "Tapi, sekarang... kau mau kan?"_

_ "Tunggu sebentar!" gadis itu berlari kearah pagar pembatas di atap sekolah itu, "HEI SEMUANYA! AKU KEKASIH KUJYO KAZUNEEEE!"_

_ "Karin! Kau bisa jatuh!"_

_ "Aaah! Terimakasih Kazune-kuuunn! Aishiteru!"_

_ "Hm. Aishiteru mo."_

_._

_ "Ayo pergi ke festival musim panas di kuil ini Kazune-kun!"_

_ "Terlalu ramai. Aku tidak suka."_

_ "Aahh... ayolah... stand tahun ini lumayan lho!"_

_ "Kau benar-benar ingin pergi?" _

_ "Tentu saja! Kau mau juga kan?"_

_ "Baiklah kalau begitu."_

_._

_ "Aku sudah dengar tentang kau yang menjadi kekasih Karin juga semua hal yang sudah kalian lakukan layaknya sepasang kekasih."_

_ "..."_

_ "Ayo kita taruhan."_

_ "Apalagi maumu Kuga?"_

"_Che! Kau pikir aku bisa berdiam diri melihatmu dan Karin? Yang benar saja, aku bertemu dia lebih dulu dan kau yang mendapatkannya? Curang sekali kau!"_

_ "..."_

_ "Jadi, kita taruhan. Taruhan mendapatkan Karin. Tapi kita sama-sama untung. Yang menang dapat Karin, dan yang kalah—tunggu, kau tahu Karasuma Rika kan? Salah satu aktris langganan itu! Dia kan juga aktris andalan perusahaan keluargamu. Kau kenal dia kan, pastinya?"_

_ "Memang kenapa?"_

_ "Dia ada di London sekarang dan kudengar, kau akan pergi kesana untuk sementara waktu—urusan perusahaan keluargamu. Kujyo _Pictures_. Dia gadis yang cantik. Yang kalah, dapat Rika selama dua bulan. Yang menang, dapat Karin. Selamanya."_

_ "Kau pikir aku takut? Taruhan itu spesialisku."_

_ "Oh ya? Ayo buktikan! Kalau kau kalah, putuskan Karin! Kita buktikan siapa yang paling pantas untuknya!"_

_ "Terserah."_

_._

_ Hujan. Sore hari yang kelam. Keduanya berdiri di sebuah taman tanpa payung yang bisa melindungi mereka dari tetes-tetes hujan. Sang lelaki mengepalkan tangan erat. Siap untuk mengambil resiko. Ia memang bodoh. Tapi setidaknya, ia bertanggung jawab._

_ Sang wanita menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan bingung. Firasatnya buruk. Apa yang akan terjadi? Ia tak tahu._

_ "Ini soal hubungan kita Karin."_

_ "A-apa ada yang salah? Setahuku, semua baik-baik saja! Kazune-kun! Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?"_

_ "Maaf. Sampai disini saja."_

_ "A-apa maksudmu Kazune-kun?! Apa alasannya?! Kau bercanda! Iya kan?!"_

_ "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."_

_ "S-setelah yang kita lalui...? Teganya kau!"_

_ "..."_

_ "P-pasti ada alasan lain! Jelaskaaannn!"_

_ "..."_

_ "Jelaskan padaku Kazune-kun!"_

_ "Kau merepotkan. Aku terganggu. Jangan temui aku lagi."_

_ "Ti-tidak! Tunggu! Jangan pergi, j-jangan tinggalkan aku Kazune! Kazune!"_

_ CIIITT... BRUKK!_

_ "A-ap—KARIN?!"_

Normal POV.

.

"Tabrakan itulah alasan kau mengalami hilang ingatan. Yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit memang Kazune. Namun, Jin menghalanginya untuk menungguimu. Lagipula, jadwal penerbangannya ke Inggris hari itu juga dan ia kalah taruhan yang berarti ia harus melupakanmu. Sehingga ia mau tak mau harus pergi," ucap Rika.

Rika menggenggam tangan Karin yang nampak tak percaya dengan kata-katanya, "Lalu ia bertemu denganku dan memacariku untuk taruhan itu. Ya, dia memang bodoh—mudah terpancing. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke Jepang saat Kujyo _Pictures_ memproduksi film, _This Is Called Love_ yang bintang utamanya adalah Torimaru Himeka—itu setahun sebelum kau menjadi aktris. Pertama kali bertemu Himeka, keduanya langsung dekat. Sepertinya Kazune menyukai Himeka. Namun Himeka... entahlah. Kau sahabatnya, mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya tentang perasaannya pada Kazune nanti.

"Lalu Kazune sempat kembali ke Inggris lagi saat kau baru memulai karirmu. Lalu Kujyo _Pictures_ memproduksi film kedua, _The Love Tone _dimana kau menjadi salah satu pemerannya. Pemeran utama pula. Sebetulnya, Kazuto-_san_—_otou-san_ Kazune—yang harusnya menanganginya. Namun, ia ada proyek baru di Washington sehingga Kazune yang mengaturnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu. Dan itulah, masa lalumu."

Karin terdiam. Cerita itu membuat segalanya jelas. Kemudian, sedikit demi sedikit, ingatan yang ada di kepalanya kembali. Ia tersentak, '_Kami-sama, jadi Kazune-kun dulu itu... kekasihku? Pantas kenapa aku merasa semua perasaan itu padanya. Ada alasan kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang begitu... tak asing... saat ia menciumku...'_

"Jadi... Kazune dulu pernah menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Rika mengangguk tegas, "Ya. Aku tak berdusta atau merubah kata-katanya. Itu semua yang pernah terjadi padamu—menurut Kazune. Karena ia yang menceritakan ini padaku. Sebetulnya ia menyuruhku tutup mulut. Tapi... yah, kau berhak tahu. Itu bagian dari hidupmu—lagipula."

Gadis bersurai _brunette _itu lalu berdiri, "Rika, apa menurutmu, Kazune bisa ditemui sekarang juga?"

Rika tersentak, "Kuharap kau tidak—"

"Aku harus bicara dengannya... aku mohon Rika..." adik Karasuma Kirio itu menghela nafas lalu menghubungi Kujyo _Pictures, _"Bisa," ucapnya sesaat kemudian.

Karin mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah pintu diikuti Rika dibelakangnya, "Terimakasih," ucap Karin, "Aku berhutang banyak padamu..."

Rika hanya mengangguk. Ia memandang punggung Hanazono Karin yang makin menjauh dan bahunya tergguncang. Menangis. Ya, gadis itu menangis dan ini memang wajar. Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa berharap, apa yang ia lakukan ini benar.

'_Ya, Karin berhak tahu...'_

.

.

Kazune berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis yang berjalan disampingnya ini. Wajah gadis itu terlihat murung. Sebenarnya, kalau saja bisa, Kazune ingin menghiburnya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu. Saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Jangan pernah memandang seseorang terlalu dalam, Kazune-_kun_," Kazune menatap Karin yang masih mengenakan penyamarannya, "Sekali sosoknya terekam dalam ingatanmu, sulit bagimu untuk menghilangkan refleksinya dari memorimu... seperti yang aku lakukan dulu."

"Kalau kau ingin mengajakku bicara, cepatlah. Aku sibuk," tukas Kazune akhirnya setelah lama ia terdiam.

Karin tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Sebentar saja."

Dan firasat Kazune makin buruk saat mereka mendekati sebuah tempat yang masih sangat lekat dalam ingatannya. Sesaat kemudian, mereka sampai didepan bangunan sebuah sekolah. Sakuragaoka High School.

"Kita akan kesini?" tanya Kazune tak yakin. Sekolah yang umurnya sudah puluhan tahun itu masih tampak terawat. Suara-suara para siswa dari dalam sekolah terdengar sampai keluar. Karin menggeleng lalu menyentuh jeruji pagar besi dihadapannya, "Aku hanya rindu sekolahku. Apa benar dulu kau juga sekolah disini? Kalau begitu, kita pernah bersama ya!"

Kazune hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebetulnya ia sedikit heran karena Karin mengingat itu sekolahnya. Namun ia menepis pikiran aneh-aneh yang mulai hinggap di benaknya. Mungkin Jin yang memberitahukannya atau apa—menurut Kazune. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam disana sampai akhirnya, Karin memekik, "Ah! Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Hehe... Kazune-_kun_, _ikou!"_ serunya sambil berlari kecil mendahului Kazune, "Kau tahu?" Karin berbicara sambil tetap berlari kecil bahkan sesekali melompati batu-batu kerikil di jalan itu—padahal ia mengenakan _heels_, "Aku terus berpikir soal... ciuman malam itu. Bukan maksudku apa-apa. Tapi, aku menjadi tak fokus karenanya. Apa alasanmu melakukan itu?"

Kazune mendecak melihat Karin yang berjalan seperti anak kecil, "Kau bisa jatuh kalau seperti itu!" ucapnya.

Karin tertawa, "Tak akan. Ayolah, jawab saja. Apa alasanmu?"

"_Feeling_ saja," ucap kazune akhirnya. Karin menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa kau akan melakukan itu pada setiap wanita saat kau mendapat _feeling_ yang sama?"

"Tidak," jawab Kazune, '_Hanya wanita yang spesial...' _tambahnya dalam hati. Ia mendongak begitu mendengar tawa kecil Karin. Dan ia sadar. Ia rindu ini semua. Rindu bersama-sama dengan gadis itu, "Pacarmu bisa marah kalau dia tahu kau bersamaku," ucap Kazune.

"Katakan," Karin berucap sambil tetap melompati kerikil dan menendanginya, "Kalau kau punya wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu dan ia juga disukai pria lain, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

BRUUK!

Karin nyaris saja terjatuh ketika kakinya terantuk kerikil yang cukup besar. Beruntung Kazune ada disebelahnya jadi lelaki itu sanggup keduanya memerah menyadari jarak mereka yang terpaut dekat. Kazune akhirnya melepaskan posisinya. Karin buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya, "Errr... maaf," ucapnya.

"Jangan melompat lagi," balas Kazune.

"Err... soal pertanyaan tadi... ayolah, jawab saja!"

"Biasa saja."

Karin tertawa mendengar penuturan Kazune, "Aku yakin kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, kau akan merasa tak nyaman. Istilahnya cemburu. Apalagi kalau lelaki itu terus-menerus pantang menyerah mengejar kekasihmu. Bukan begitu? Nah, kita sampai~!"

Safir Kazune membelalak melihat tempat itu. Taman. Taman yang itu. Taman yang merupakan latar perpisahan mereka tujuh tahun lalu. Ia menatap Karin yang sudah asyik bermain dengan air dalam kolam kecil disana. Kazune mendekati sebuah pohon dan berdiri didepannya, '_Saat itu... kami berdiri berhadapan seperti ini... didepan pohon ini,'_ ia berucap dalam hati.

Tes.

Kazune menengadahkan tangannya. Hujan? Yang benar saja. Tadi panasnya minta ampun. Sekarang hujan. Tapi ia tak peduli. Cuma hujan. Siapa yang takut pada air yang jatuh itu? Yah, air yang jatuhnya rombongan. Yang penting, ini hujan air, bukan hujan api. Siapa yang takut? Makin lama, makin deras, suasana makin mendung.

Kazune menatap Karin yang berlari-lari kecil kearahnya. Berteduh dibawah pohon—seperti dirinya, '_Saat itu ia menatapku bingung lalu menangis...'_ ia berucap lagi dalam hati. Mengingat semua kenangan buruknya yang terjadi di hari itu.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan," suara Karin menyadarkannya membuat ia menoleh, "Kejadian itu kan? Kejadian di tanggal 10 Juni 2006. Musim panas. Hujan di sore hari. Tepat tujuh tahun lalu. Hari ini juga tanggal 10 Juni, tapi tahun 2013."

Kazune tersentak. Ia membalik badan dan mencengkram bahu gadis dihadapannya, "Dari mana kau tahu itu?! Jawab aku!"

Karin menundukkan kepalanya membuat poninya menutupi wajahnya dan bahunya terguncang lagi seiring angin makin kencang dan hujan makin deras, "Semua rahasia akan terbongkar. Cepat atau lambat. Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku kehilangan ingatanku dan tak ada satupun dari kalian yang memberitahukan masa laluku padaku," ia berucap sambil mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku sudah ingat Kazune-_kun_. Aku bisa katakan semua yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku dalam sebuah daftar. Aku ingat tempat-tempat yang pernah kita kunjungi. Aku ingat beberapa dari ucapanmu yang pernah membuatku merona merah saat itu. Aku ingat segalanya. Aku ingat, kau dulu kekasihku."

Seketika, keduanya merasa waktu terhenti. Kazune melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Jadi kau sudah tahu...?"

"Ya," Karin mengangguk tegas, "Dan aku kecewa. Pada kalian berdua yang seenaknya saja menjadikanku bahan taruhan. Kazune-_kun_, saat itu, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" ia menatap lelaki dihadapannya nanar, "Jawab aku. Mulai detik ini, tak ada lagi rahasia. Jawab," tuntutnya.

Kazune menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia memandang keatas. Sungguh, dalam hati, perlahan, rasa penyesalan menyusup dalam hatinya. Ia merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia termakan emosi saat itu sehingga menerima jebakan itu semudah itu? Ia mengorbankan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, mengorbankan perasaannya, mengorbankan kekasihnya hanya demi sebuah pengakuan sepele. Jika ada yang berkata kalau ia lelaki terbodoh di dunia, ia takkan marah. Ia terima itu karena memang benar adanya.

"Kau ada dalam masa laluku bukan?" tanya Karin lagi, "Kalau ya, ada alasan kenapa aku selalu mendapat mimpi soal kejadian hari itu, dan perasaan-perasaan yang kurasakan saat bersama denganmu atau bahkan saat berpapasan denganmu."

"Ya, aku memang ada," jawab Kazune, "Kau kecewa bukan? Kalau begitu, hilangkan aku dari ingatanmu. Seperti yang kulakukan."

Karin menahan nafasnya, "Artinya... kau melupakanku?"

Kazune memandang gadis itu dingin. Seakan gadis itu sama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang coba mendekatinya dengan wajah genit, "Sudah sejak lama."

Gadis dihadapannya menundukkan kepalanya, "_Soukka..._ aku mengerti. Akan kucoba. Tapi... ijinkan aku mengingat yang ini ya...?"

GREP!

Safir Kazune membola saat menyadari lengan Karin melingkar di tubuhnya. Gadis itu memeluknya erat dengan bahunya yang terguncang, "Terimakasih... untuk sore ini," ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukan singkat itu. Saat itu juga, entah mengapa, Kazune merasa hampa, "Maaf, Kazune-_kun_. Aku janji akan melupakan segalanya namun ijinkan aku mengingat satu pelukan tadi. Aku permisi..."

Dan akhirnya, gadis itu berlari pergi. Menghilang dibawah rintikan air hujan. Kazune mengepalkan tangannya erat lalu meninju pohon dibelakangnya, "Sialan..."

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

.

.

.

Oke, chap 5 kelar. Maaf jelek, abal, typo, sumpah... ngetiknya lumayan maksa nih. Alasannya? Satu kata, tugas. Sumpah, banyak banget... ada b. Indo, IPA, matematika, ya... gitu deh! _Yare-yare..._ gitu deh... nnyebelin banget. Sumpah. Andai saja melawan guru itu tidak dilarang, gue protesin tuh guru satu-satu. Ngasih tugas gak berprikemanusiaan banget, kaya mereka mau aja dapat tugas banyak... sekarang kalo posisi terbalik, mau gak mereka dikasih tugas setega itu? *pojokcurhatsiAuthor*

Oke, ngelantur. Lanjut. Gimana chap ini? Romance-nya belum kah? Sabar... tunggu alurnya nyampe sana, bray. Oh ya, si author ngasi bocoran chap depan ya! Kazune berantem sama Micchi lho. Tahu gak kenapa? Yap! Micchi pacaran sama Himeka. Pokoknya chap depan mood-nya Kazu lagi buruk-buruknya dah! Semua dimarahin! Rika? Pastinya kena tuh cewek... Micchi? Kena lagi. Jin? Apalagi. Karin? Ehem, lumayan. Soalnya kepergok kencan gitu~... :3 Mereka emang berantem ini. Oh ya, trs chap depannya lagi, saya usahain, syuting _The Love Tone _sudah sampai jauh. Jadi mereka pergi ke... Korea~! Yeyeyeyyy~! Haha... (Maklum, i love Japan and Korea~!) habis Korea terus ke Venice~! Nyohoho...

Saya kasih spoiler banyak ya. Soalnya, saya sudah mau masuk sekolah jadi otomatis waktu ngetik berkurang banyak. Pokoknya tunggu aja ya. Tunggu waktu ngetiknya dapat. Saya ide punya, mood punya, pulsa punya. Tinggal waktu yang menentukan. Hehe... balas repiu duluu~~!

** yui: **iya dong~... hehe... ceritanya disini Kazune kakaknya aja ya? Biar alurnya jalan. Eh? Senpai? *nengokkiri-kanan* saya? *nunjukdirisendiri* aduduh~ makasih banyak ya~ :3 terharu saya... *ngambiltisu* ini dah lanjut. Makasih banyak ya!

**Natali: **Iya, baik. Dia dah insaph~ hehe... yaps~! Betul, betul. Biar Kazune bisa suka sama Himeka, marganya kuganti. Kalo gak, jadinya _incest_ dong! #PLAK! (Ehem, itu marganya kuambil dari marganya Kirio sama Kirika pas Kamichama Karin diputar versi Indonesia) Makasih banyak atas reviewnya!

**Guest: **makasih banyak yaa~~! Hehe, ini dah lanjut. Moga puas ya! Iya dong, saya juga gak rela (T^T) tapi untuk konfliknya, sya mau bikin mereka menderitaaaa banget! *dibakar* hehe... makasih banyak dah review ya!

**go green ne: **ini dah updated. Haha... maaf kalau jadinya beledek -?- ya~ #PLAK! Makasih dah review~!

**Mila: **hehe, makasih ya, ini dah lanjut & ganbatte mo~!

**Guest:** Awww~~ makasih~! Wah, wah, klo tiap hari gak bisa nih... jadwal saya bejibun. Hehe... iya, ganbatte juga! Makasih banyak ya!

**nuri: **maaf ya, maaf banget. Saya emang kaku bikin adegan kiss... mau ngetik, bayangin aja dah kaku + merinding duluan... hehe... kemungkinan gak bisa, maaf ya, kalo nanti saya ngaret... itu karena jadwal saya di kehidupan nyata kok. Ini dah lanjut. Makasih banyak ya~!

** :** Awww~ makasihh... hehe, ini dah lanjut. Moga puas ya, dan makasih banyak untuk review nya~! ^^

**dci: **ini dah lanjut. Makasih banyak ya, semoga puas~!

**Aisyah**: waw, benarkah romantis? Aduhh~ saya terharu. Saya abal banget kalo bikin adegan kiss soalnya... hehe... oke, oke, tunggu aja deh. Nanti kan hubungannya Karin ama Jin agak renggang gitu, nah, kesempatan emas noh, Kazune-_kun~!_ Hehe... makasih banyak dah review~!

.

Wewewew... saya senang sekali atas review kalian. Ini dilanjut ato tidak pun terserah readers ya, kalo mau dilanjut, dengan senang hati saya lanjutkan ^^ nah, maafkan segala kekurangan dalam fic ini, terimakasih banyak atas review-nya. No more bacot, mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 6-

* * *

.

"Ha-halo?" Karin menjawab telepon dengan suara parau.

"A-apa kau menangis? Apa... a-apa ini salahku, Karin?" tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

Karin tertawa hambar lalu menyeka air matanya, "Tidak Jin-_kun_. Tidak sama sekali. Maukah kita bertemu sekarang di _cafe _biasa? Aku ingin bicara... a-aku juga sudah ada disini."

"Ya, tunggu aku. Lima menit lagi. Aku ada di studio dekat situ."

Lalu sambungan itu terputus. Karin menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil memutar-mutar sedotan di gelas _lemon tea _nya dengan jari lentiknya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum kembali menangkupkan tangan dan terisak.

'_Benar... kenapa takdir harus membuat aku bertemu denganmu lagi Kazune-kun...? Aku menyesal mengetahui masa laluku kalau begini caranya... kenapa kau mengambil taruhan itu? Kenapa kau mempertaruhkan hubungan kita? Kenapa kau mau saja menerima konsekuensinya? Semua sudah terlambat sekarang. Kita tak bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi... aku sudah bersama Jin... dan kau...? Kau menyukai Himeka... tapi Himeka sudah menjadi milik Micchi, jangan ganggu hubungan mereka...'_

Entah pada siapa ia bicara. Yang ia inginkan adalah taruhan bodoh itu tak pernah terjadi. Kalau saja itu tak pernah terjadi, pasti sekarang ia berbahagia dengan Kazu—

"Karin!" suara Jin mengagetkannya. Ia buru-buru menegakkan tubuh dan menghapus air matanya, '_Benar. Itu masa lalu. Aku sudah punya Jin-kun. Aku tak boleh memikirkan lelaki lain selain kekasihku. Aku akan melupakan Kazune.'_

"Ah, kau datang. Cepat sekali," ucap Karin. Jin duduk di kursi diseberangnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Apa kau menangis karena tadi pagi? A-aku... menurutku... belum waktunya kau tahu masa lalumu ka—"

Karin menggeleng, "Tak apa. Aku sudah tahu. Semuanya," potongnya. Jin tersentak. Ia memandang gadis itu tak percaya. Tangannya mengepal. Tidak, ia belum siap kehilangan gadis ini. Gadis yang sudah ia cintai bertahun-tahun dan baru menjadi kekasihnya selama dua hari.

"Begitu?" ucap Jin. Ia menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi wajah, "Lalu apa keputusanmu?"

Karin memandang Jin, "Kalian berdua bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Tapi, aku belajar. Kazune sudah melupakanku seutuhnya. Jadi... ijinkan aku... untuk belajar mencintaimu, Jin-_kun_..."

_Onyx _Jin membola. Ia memandang Karin tak percaya, "K-kau..."

"Aku serius," tambah Karin, "A-aku mohon... bantu aku melupakan Jin dan aku akan bersamamu... seperti yang selalu kau inginkan dan aku inginkan saat ini..."

Jin bangkit dari kursinya lalu mendekati Karin dan memeluknya. Karin tersentak. Ini berbeda baginya. Saat Kazune menciumnya atau memeluknya saat-saat kemarin itu, rasanya tidak seperti ini. Saat bersama Kazune, terasa lebih nyaman. Tapi Karin tahu, ia harus belajar melupakan Kazune dan mencintai Jin—

"Kumohon pandang aku sekarang Karin."

Kalau saja ia sanggup.

.

.

BHUAAGHH!

Micchi mengusap darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Ia memandang Kujyo Kazune yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah marah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Datang langsung memu—"

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Nishikiori!" balas Kazune, "Himeka kekasihmu sekarang kan? Kau senang heh?!"

Micchi mendengus, "Dengar, saat itu aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau menyukai Himeka. Karin baru saja menolakku dan ia memintaku menghubungi Himeka untuk mengajaknya pergi berdua. Lalu saat itulah, Himeka yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku!"

Kazune meninju tembok disebelahnya, "Apa kau mencintainya heh?"

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

BHUAGHH!

Lagi-lagi Micchi harus menerima pukulan telak itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana Kujyo Kazune kalau sedang marah. _Mood_ nya benar-benar buruk sejak insiden tadi sore dengan Karin. Benar-benar berpisah dan saling melupakan dengan mantan kekasihnya, dan orang yang ia cintai ternyata sudah direbut sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sumpah Kazune! Saat itu aku lupa kalau kau mencintai Himeka!" seru Micchi sambil mencoba bangkit.

Kazune berbalik, "Terserah," ucapnya dingin lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Rika hanya menatap datar lelaki pirang dihadapannya ini. _Tampaknya dia sedang depresi, eh?_ batinnya.

"Oke, kau datang dan bilang mau bicara tapi tak bicara apa-apa selama tiga puluh menit. Maumu apa Kazune? Aku banyak urusan," ucap gadis bermarga Karasuma itu sambil melipat tangan. Walau Kazune terlihat tiga kali lebih menyeramkan—terlihat dari auranya juga sepertinya _mood_ nya sedang buruk—hal itu tak berpengaruh pada Rika. Ia tak lagi takut pada lelaki ini.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan itu pada Karin? Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh tutup mulut?!" Kazune menggebrak meja didepannya. Beberapa pengunjung di _cafe _elit itu menoleh pada mereka.

Rika mendecak, "Dia berhak tahu tuan. Memang kau mau kalau hal penting dari hidupmu dirahasiakan darimu?"

"Itu demi kebaikannya!" balas Kazune.

"Kebaikan apanya heh? Munafik sekali kalian. Aku tahu kalian masih melakukan kontak. Insiden ciuman itu contohnya. Kalian masih saling merasakan gejolak khusus. Lebih dari yang kau rasakan saat bersama Himeka dan lebih dari yang ia rasakan saat bersama Jin," ucap Rika sambil menyesap _wine _nya, "Hal sama yang ada pada Karin—tetap tak mau mengakui bahwa ia masih punyya rasa padamu. Bebal sekali."

Kazune memandang gadis didepannya jengkel, "Apa yang kau tahu soal perasaan kami?"

"Sekarang aku tanya," ucap Rika sambil meletakkan gelas _wine_ nya, "Kau masih mencintai Karin kan?"

Diam. Mereka berdua terdiam. Kazune memandang Rika dalam—menuntut penjelasan.

"Lihat? Intuisiku tak mungkin meleset," ucap Rika sambil memainkan jarinya, "Kau egois. Kau masih tak rela melepas Karin walau kau sudah menyukai wanita lain. Tapi kalau menurutku, perasaanmu pada Himeka itu hanya sebatas suka sebagai rekan kerja yang baik. Kujamin kau tak merasakan gejolak yang sama saat bersama Himeka. Tahu kenapa? Karena kau merasakan itu saat bersama Karin.

"Hal yang sama bisa kukatakan tentang Karin. Ia menyukai Jin sebagai suka dan sayang atas hubungan sahabat. Aku tak tahu alasan ia menerima pernyataan cinta Jin tapi kujamin ia tak merasakan gejolak yang sama saat bersama Jin dan bersamamu. Jika dua orang mencintai, akan timbul reaksi. Saling menolak atau saling menarik. Jika saling menarik—seperti kau dan Karin—akan timbul gejolak dan perasaan khusus tadi. Jika saling menolak—seperti kita dulu—percuma saja hubungan itu dilanjutkan. Jika salah satu menolak dan salah satu menarik—seperti Jin dan Karin, kau dan Himeka—itu juga percuma.

"Takdir menentunkan kita agar bertemu seseorang yang bisa saling menarik dengan diri kita. Tak mungkin takdir membuat jodoh kita semakin salik menolak dengan diri kita—itu mustahil. Kuharap kau tak memaksakan perasaanmu dengan Himeka. Kalau Himeka menyukai Micchi, jangan mengelak. Lihat Kazune! _Kami-sama _sudah menyediakan Karin untukmu! Itu salahmu dulu kau mempertaruhkannya. Namun, apa yang salah dengan kesempatan kedua? Apa yang kau katakan pada Karin tadi heh?"

Kazune masih tetap tak merubah pandangannya dari Rika, "Aku meminta kami saling melupakan. Apa itu masalah?"

"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sekarang padamu?" tanya Rika, "Apa kau tahu kalau ia sekarang mencintaimu atau membencimu?"

"Ia pasti membenciku," Kazune menatap lampu lilin yang menggantung diatas mereka, "Mempertaruhkan sebuah hubungan bukan hal sepele."

Rika memutar bola matanya, "Darimana datangnya argumen itu heh? Seorang gadis tak sama seperti seorang pria. Karena aku seorang wanita, akan kukatakan padamu. Perasaan seorang gadis itu jauh lebih lembut. Belum tentu apa yang tampak di wajah sama dengan yang ada di hati mereka. Dan apa yang Karin jawab tadi?"

"Dia setuju. Untuk saling melupakan."

"Lihat?" Rika melipat tangannya dan memandang Kazune serius, "Walau ia setuju, hatinya pasti berkata 'tidak'. Dengar, kalau seorang gadis memasang topeng kuat, hatinya pasti sudah sekarat. Kalau seorang gadis berkata, '_Aku tak apa,'_ ia pasti tengah sangat menderita. Kalau ia berkata, '_Pergilah. Aku tak apa sendirian,' _ia pasti tengah sangat membutuhkan sosok yang ia cintai disampingnya. Memang kau yakin, Jin akan membuat Karin bahagia? Che, aku bahkan tak yakin pula kalau Karin mampu melupakanmu. Dan aku tanya lagi. Mampukah kau melupakannya?"

Kazune menghela nafas, "Aku mampu."

"Apa? Apa buktinya?" tanya Rika, "Kalau dengan menyukai wanita lain adalah buktinya, aku akan menamparmu karena itu bukan arti dari kata 'mampu melupakan' melainkan kau mencari 'pelarian' atau 'pelampiasan' untuk perasaanmu. Hal sama yang terjadi padamu sekarang."

"Berani sekali kau bicara tanpa fakta, Karasuma," ucap Kazune tajam. Ia meremas gelas _wine_ nya.

Rika terkekeh, "Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa Kujyo. Aku lelah mengulang ucapanku. Saat kau melihat sosok Himeka, sebenarnya kau masih terbayang akan wajah Karin. Saat kau mendengar suaranya, kau masih terbayang suara Karin. Saat kau melihat betapa lembut dan manis senyumnya, kau masih terbayang sosok Karin yang tersenyum padamu. Jangan kau kira bersamamu selama dua bulan membuatku tak mampu mengerti apa-apa tentang kau. Aku tahu masih ada puluhan foto kalian berdua di ponselmu. Bawa kemari ponselmu, aku akan membuktikannya."

Skak mat. Itu benar. Semua kata-kata Rika itu benar. Kazune ingat, ia masih tersenyum tipis kala melihat foto kenangannya dulu dengan Karin, ia masih merasa kehangatan menyusup kedalam hatinya kala melihat senyum gadis itu, ia ingat betapa stress dan paniknya ia ketika mendengar Karin koma dan kehilangan separuh ingatannya ketika kecelakaan itu, ia ingat betapa ia panik dan takut kalau-kalau Karin membencinya atau tak mengingatnya lagi. Selama ia bersama Karin dulu, walau sejenak, ia sudah tahu, gadis itu bagaikan candu baginya. Rika benar. Ia melihat sosok Himeka sebagai sosok Karin. Walau Himeka memang jauh lebih lembut, mungkin perasaannya hanya sebatas suka sebatas mantan rekan kerja. Karena kerjasama hebat mereka, _This Is Called Love_ bisa dipublikasikan dengan spektakuler tahun itu.

"Mungkin kau benar," ucap Kazune akhirnya.

Rika tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga. Kau bukan orang bebal yang tak mau mengerti dari sudut orang lain. Yakinkan perasaanmu. Kau hanya bingung, ya kan? Kau masih mencintai Karin tapi kau takut ia membencimu sementara satu sisi lain hatimu terus mengatakan perasaanmu pada Himeka adalah rasa suka sehingga kau melepaskan Karin walau sebanarnya kau tak rela. Tapi aku yakin, jodohmu itu Karin. Bukan Himeka. Yah, aku bukan Dewi Takdir. Tapi menurut intuisiku, ya... begitulah~!" lalu gadis itu menuang _wine _lagi, "Ah, jangan minum lebih banyak. Aku repot kalau sampai kau mabuk," ucap Rika.

Kazune memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu. Aku hanya minum seperempat gelas. Lagipula tujuanku adalah bicara denganmu. Bukan mabuk. Kau sibuk kan? Silahkan pergi."

Rika menghela nafas, "Sepertinya yang tidak tahu sopan santun hanya di keluargamu hanya dirimu saja, Kujyo?"

"Baik, baik! Terimakasih. Kau bisa pergi," ucap Kazune sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau saja tuan. Aku masih ingin minum," balas Rika sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau kau tidak pergi, aku yang pergi. Duluan, Karasuma," ucap Kazune lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar _cafe _kearah mobilnya. Rika hanya mengangguk sambil meneguk _wine_ nya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Himeka terlihat cemas sambil menatap Micchi yang ada disampingnya. Ia langsung datang ke _agency _Micchi begitu mendengar berita tentang Kazune dan Micchi tadi.

"A-aw, pelan-pelan Himeka!" ucap Micchi ketika Himeka tak sengaja mengusap memar di dagunya dengan lap yang sudah dibasahi air hangat sedikit keras.

Himeka tersentak lalu buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya, "A-ah! Maaf... Micchi... a-apa alasan kalian sampai bertengkar...?"

"Y-yah... masalah cowok," Micchi terkekeh. Tak mungkin ia bilang kalau Kazune marah karena ia memacari orang yang sudah diincar sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai begini...?" gumam Himeka. Gerakan tangannya kembali terhenti ketika ponsel Micchi bergetar. Ada pesan masuk, "Kubuka ya, Micchi...?" tanya Himeka. Micchi mengangguk lalu meminum _ocha _yang disediakan Himeka.

_._

_ From: Kujyo Kazune_

_ Subject: -_

_ Aku sudah memastikan perasaanku. Berbahagialah dengannya, maaf._

_._

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya ini apa?" tanya Himeka sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Micchi. Lelaki bersurai _caramel_ itu terkekeh pelan membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Ia lalu menceritakan segalanya pada Himeka. Soal perasaan Kazune pada gadis itu. Himeka berkali-kali membelalak tak percaya namun ia tersenyum pada akhirnya, "Jadi masalah kalian selesai kan?"

Micchi mengangguk, "Ya. Dasar, dia tak pernah berubah. Ya sudahlah, ia sudah menetapkan hati untuk gadis pilihannya—Karin. Entah bagaimana nanti mereka yang jelas aku mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi."

Himeka mengangkat alis, "Kau... tak kesal atas perlakuannya padamu?"

"Tidak," ucap Micchi lalu tertawa, "Kami sering begini saat kecil. Lagipula... ia hanya termakan emosi. Sudahlah, itu sudah biasa."

Himeka mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sementara Micchi memandang kearah kaca blok didepannya yang menampilkan pemandangan Tokyo. Ia menutup mata lalu terkekeh. Kejadian tadi lucu juga baginya, '_Yah... apapun untuk sahabatku. Berjuanglah Kazune~...'_

.

.

Kirio mengambil _speaker _didekatnya lalu berteriak di taman yang menjadi latar adegan selanjutnya itu, "Yak! Libur cuma sehari dan hari ini syuting seperti biasa! Aku sudah sembuh dan tak ada protes atau keluhan! Kau yang baju kuning! Perhatikan kameranya! Topi merah! Jangan makan terus! Rika! Jangan bermain ponsel terus! Semua siap di posisi! Ada pertanyaan?!"

Ada.

_Tapi lebih baik diam daripada menanggapi Kirio,_ batin beberapa orang yang merasa hal itu namanya buang-buang tenaga.

"Semangat! Lusa kita akan ke Korea! Semangaaaatttt!" teriakannya kembali dibalas seruan semangat beberapa kru.

"Yey~..." ucap Jin. Karin yang ada disebelahnya tertawa lalu meninju pelan lengan lelaki itu.

"Menggelikan," ucap gadis itu. Jin hanya tertawa pelan lalu kembali berkutat dengan naskahnya karena setelah ini bagiannya. Karin melirik naskahnya. Gilirannya masih lama apalagi kalau Kirio mengulang-ulang _take._ Ia merasa bosan dan akhirnya beranjak, "Jin, aku mau jalan-jalan ya!" ucapnya. Jin mengangguk, "Ya. Jangan jauh-jauh."

Karin tertawa lagi, "Kau seperti _obaa-san _ku... baiklah, _jaa~!" _lalu ia berlari kecil dan menyusuri sisi taman. Sesekali merenggangkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, _emerald_ nya menangkap sebuah danau kecil didekat taman yang biasanya digunakan untuk memancing. Karena keperluan syuting, maka taman itu ditutup untuk umum. Suasana sepi, jadi terasa nyaman. Tanpa pikir panjang, karin berlari kecil kearah danau dan berjalan diatas dermaga kecil yang ada disitu. Ia duduk diujungnya sambil menatap air dibawahnya.

'_Melupakanmu ya...?'_ ia membatin. Kejadian kemarin sore kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya, '_Harusnya aku bersyukur karena aku kehilangan ingatanku, Kazune... kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena belum bisa mencintai Jin-kun sepenuhnya...'_

"Kau sendiri?"

Sebuah suara _baritone _itu membuatnya mendongak. Dan gadis itu hanya membelalakkan mata—terkejut—kala lelaki bersurai pirang itu duduk disampingnya. Buru-buru ia akan berdiri dan pergi darisana. Tapi itu sebelum lelaki itu menahannya, "Disini dulu."

Akhirnya ia kembali duduk, "Ada apa, Kazune?" tanyanya.

"Aku memintamu melupakanku tapi bukan berarti kita tak bisa akrab walau sebatas rekan kerja," balas Kazune sambil melempar sebuah kerikil kearah danau—kerikil itu memantul tiga kali di permukaan sebelum tenggelam. Karin berdecak kagum, "Aku tak ingat kau bisa melakukan itu..." ucapnya.

Kazune tersenyum tipis, "Kau aneh," ucapannya itu membuat sang gadis sontak menoleh dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan, "Sesekali kau bisa terlihat ramah—seperti kemarin sore. Kadang... ketus dan sinis. Seperti tadi."

"Entahlah..." jawab gadis keluarga Hanazono itu mengendikkan bahu, "Tapi mungkin kau benar... kita harus mengesampingkan urusan pribadi untuk pekerjaan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak disana?"

Kazune mengendikkan bahu, "Bosan. Aku hanya bertugas mengawasi karena film ini di produksi Kujyo _Pictures_."

Karin membulatkan mulutnya. Menggumam, '_Oh...'_ panjang, "Benar juga. Oh ya, benarkah kita akan ke Korea?"

"Ya. Lusa. Seperti yang Kirio bilang."

"Pasti menyenangkan. Kalau ada waktu, aku ingin menjelajah Korea dan pergi ke tempat dimana orang-orang memasang gembok cinta~! Ah, aku belum memberitahu Jin-_kun_ ya... hehe... pokoknya nanti pasti seru!" ucap Karin menggebu-gebu. Ia sudah membayangkan rasanya memakai _hanbok_, bertemu bintang _K-pop_ idolanya, menelusuri tempat-tempat terkenal di Korea, ber-cas-cis-cus dalam bahasa Korea, makan _kimchi_, oh astaga, ia tak sabar untuk lusa!

Kazune terkekeh, "Takkan sempat, bodoh. Disana kita hanya mengambil beberapa adegan lalu pergi ke Venice."

"Eeehh?! _Soukka?!_ Sayang sekali padahal kalau dilewatkan!" seru gadis itu.

"Hn. Dan aku berani jamin, Venice tak kalah menakjubkan dengan Korea," ucap Kazune sambil melempar sebuah kerikil tadi.

Karin membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "_Hontou?!_ Uuwwaa~~! Syuting ini menakjubkan! Dari Asia kita ke Eropa! Haha... eh? Heii! Kazune! Ada ikan koi!" seru gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga," Kazune menyisingkan lengan bajunya. Karin tertawa melihatnya lalu ikut melipat ujung-ujung celananya. Keduanya melepaskan sepatu dan masuk kedalam air. Kalau di bagian pinggir, dalamnya hanya mencapai lutut. Tapi kalau agak ketengah, kedalamannya bisa sampai delapan meter, "Ayo berlomba menangkap ikan koi!" seru Karin.

"Che, kau pikir aku akan mengalah pada perempuan?"

"Kau pikir aku akan takut pada pria? Ayo, mulaiii!"

Sesekali menciprat dan tertawa-tawa. Senyum tampak terulas di wajah keduanya. Namun, sepasang _onyx _tengah menatap mereka penuh kebencian.

.

.

"Karin, kau tunggu di mobil."

Karin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Jin sementara lelaki itu kembali kearah studio, "Jangan kemana-mana. Aku hanya sepuluh menit," tambah lelaki itu dengan wajah serius. Penasaran, akhirnya gadis itu mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

Karin menyusuri tangga dan koridor. Mengira-ngira kearah mana Jin pergi tadi. Ia mengecek ruangan-ruangan disamping kanan-kirinya. Namun, ia terhenti saat akan menyentuh sebuah kenop pintu karena mendengar suara dari dalam. Akhirnya, ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Oke, dia tahu ini salah—menguping. Tapi ini tak seperti Jin yang biasanya—pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kenapa kau masih mendekatinya?"

"..."

"Dia kekasihku sekarang, bisakah kau tidak mengusik kami, Kujyo?!"

"Aku bisa katakan hal yang sama untukmu. Seingatku, kau lebih menganggu kami dulu. Sekarang semua terbalik, eh?"

"Kau brengsek. Tahu itu? Karin sudah memutuskan untuk belajar mencintaiku dan melupakanmu."

"Kenapa? Kau memaksanya? Kekanakan. Lagipula, kesampingkan urusan pribadimu saat bekerja Kuga. Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dari film ini mengingat ini adalah produksi Kujyo _Pictures._"

"Tapi kau harus meminta persetujuan Kirio, benar bukan?"

"Aku kenal aktor lain yang mirip denganmu dan aku yakin ia lebih profesional dibanding kau."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Yah, jangan campuri urusanku. Lagipula, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Karin."

"Lalu soal kejadian tadi siang?"

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan Kuga. Konyol sekali kau. Sudahlah, aku malas berurusan denganmu. Permisi dan selamat malam."

Karin tersentak ketika kenop pintu itu terputar dari dalam dan terbuka sedetik kemudian. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika sepasang safir itu memandangnya tajam lalu beranjak pergi darisana. Tak lama, seorang pemuda lain—Jin Kuga—keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia pun sepertinya terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang, tunggu di mobil," desisnya tajam.

Karin tersentak mendengarnya lalu menghela nafas, "Maaf saja. Salahmu terlalu mencurigakan. Hanya ini yang kau lakukan? Berbicara dengan Kazune tentang hal yang menyangkut-pautkan diriku? Kenapa sepertinya kalian berdua suka sekali menutupi segala sesuatu dariku?"

"Sudahlah, ayo," tukas pria itu cepat lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Oke, chap 6 kelar... gimana pendapatnya? Hehe... chap depan mereka bakal ke Korea+Venice. Tunggu ya~! Oke, berhubung saya lagi males bacot, langsung balas review ya?

**yui:** dia emang... bodoh *wtd* hehe... nee, jangan panggil senpaiii, saya masih bocah lo... tapi ganbatte mo, ne? Ini dah lanjut ^^

**Miki:** wah, makasih banyak ya, ok, ini dah lanjut :D

**Mila**: konnichiwa mo :D, hehe, oke, ini dah updated, kelamaan gak? Ganbatte mo, terimakasih banyak ya...!

**Guest:** hehe, makasih banyak ya, ini dah updated. Kelamaan kah? Tunggu chap selanjutnya, ne?

**nuri:** Aww~... makasih! Ini dah lanjut ^^

**AnandaPtrAbsri**: hehe... iya, makasih banyak ya... :)

** devi yolanda:** oke, ini dah updated, kelamaan gak? Pasti dong... makasih banyak ya...^^

**nabilahananda:** oke, makasih banyak ya, ini dah updated ^^

**Guest:** ini dah lanjut, gimana pendapatnya? Makasih banyak ya!

.

Ehem, maaf ya, yang login tetep saya bales disini, soalnya saya cuma buka akun klo pas post fic baru... faktor kuota dan pulsa...(T^T), ne, makasih banyak ya untuk reviewnya, mohon maafkan segala kekurangan dalam fic dan... mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 7-

.

Menurut Kazune, Hanazono Karin menjadi dua kali lebih hiperaktif dari biasanya sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di bandara internasional Icheon—Korea. Gadis itu sudah menunjuk-nunjuk peta mengenai tempat-tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi—padahal semua orang tahu, mereka hanya akan disana selama syuting. Sepuluh hari—waktu yang singkat. Bisa lebih, bisa kurang. Tergantung. Namun gadis itu tak peduli.

"Jin-_kun!_ Aku ingin ke Istana Gyeongbok!" seru Karin sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat di petanya.

Jin mengerutkan dahinya, "Istana Gye—apa tadi?"

"Gyeongbok!" seru Karin, "Oh ayolah! Aku ingin memakai _hanbok!"_

Jin tampak tertawa kaku sambil mengusap tengkuknya diiringi bujukan-bujukan Karin untuk kabur dari syuting dan berkeliling di negeri ginseng ini.

Tapi, Kazune harus jujur. Ia tak bisa melepaskan safirnya dari gadis itu. Ekspresinya, ucapannya, gesturnya, semua unik. Sejak kapan ia merasa seperti ini?—Ah, sejak ia yakin akan perasaannya. Jujur, kalau saja ia masih menjadi kekasih Karin, ia pasti akan langsung memenuhi permintaan gadis itu walau mereka harus meninggalkan tujuan utama mereka kesini. Toh, dia produ—

Tunggu dulu. Benar juga! Dia adalah produser disini. Ia bisa minta perpanjangan waktu! _Yah, apapun agar dia senang,_ pikir Kazune sambil tersenyum simpul dan menyilangkan tangannya menatap Karin yang masih berjuang membujuk Jin untuk kabur dari syuting. Tampak Rika ikut bergabung dengan keduanya dan terlihat antusias dengan tempat-tempat yang Karin tunjuk lalu keduanya berusaha membujuk Jin bersama. Oh, astaga.

.

Karena waktu yang padat dan tuntutan _deadline, _setelah meletakkan barang di hotel seluruh kru _The Love Tone _langsung menuju lokasi syuting yang pertama. Lelah memang, namun siapa yang tak bersemangat berada di tempat baru?

Karin menjerit senang mengetahui lokasi syuting mereka yang pertama. Namsan Seoul Tower. Beberapa kru juga sangat mengagumi tempat yang bisa melihat pemandangan indah seluruh Seoul dari atas sini. Ditambah, dalam naskah ada adegan didalam kereta kabel, membuat Karin semakin memekik kegirangan.

Gadis itu berlari kesana-kemari. Sesekali ia membaca tulisan di gembok-gembok cinta yang terpasang disana. Bahkan beberapa kru juga tengah memasang gembok dengan pasangan mereka—yah, hitung-hitung dapat istirahat dan waktu senggang untuk bermesraan ditempat seindah ini.

"Ah, kenapa memasang gembok cinta seperti ini?" gumam Karin sambil menyentuh sebuah gembok dan membaca tulisannya. Ia lalu menoleh menyadari tepukan ringan di bahunya, "Miyon-_san_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil Miyon saja," ucap gadis berambut _tosca _itu. Setahu Karin, ia penulis naskah, "Ehem, apa kau tahu kepercayaan disini?"

"Eh? Kepercayaan apa?"

Miyon terkekeh lalu ikut berjongkok sambil memandang gembok lainnya, "Sepasang kekasih, akan memasang gembok cinta disini, menuliskan pesan dengan kata-kata romantis didalamnya, lalu membuang kuncinya. Tahu kenapa? Hehe... kalau memasang gembok cinta lalu membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh, mereka punya kepercayaan bahwa cinta mereka akan abadi. Mereka menyebut ini _Love Lock._ Romantis bukan?"

Karin mengangguk-angguk, "Aah... romantis sekali. Kenapa Miyon-_san_ bisa tahu?"

"Aku ini ada campuran darah Korea. Aku pernah tinggal di Korea sepuluh tahun. Setelahnya, aku ke Jepang dan bekerja di Kujyo _Pictures _sampai sekarang."

"Wow, itu keren! Aku harap, saat kesini lagi suatu hari nanti, aku dan pasanganku akan memasang _love lock _juga. Ah, ya, kumohon, ajari aku bahasa Korea!" seru Karin, "Miyoon! _Onegaiii?"_

Miyon tertawa, "Tentu saja~!"

.

.

Karin mereggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Tadi memang ia merasa mengantuk. Namun begitu masuk kamar hotel, rasa mengantuknya hilang tiba-tiba sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berada di balkon yang ada di _lounge _diluar kamarnya sampai ia merasa mengantuk lagi.

Karin tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan hotel itu. Lantai 37 saja sudah menghadirkan seperempat panorama Seoul. Apalagi lantai teratas! Lantai 63!

"Kau belum tidur?"

Gadis itu menoleh mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya, "Ah, kau. Kenapa diantara puluhan orang dalam kru, aku harus selalu bertemu denganmu, Kazune-_kun_?"

Kazune mengendikkan bahu lalu ikut berdiri disamping gadis itu. Mereka lama terdiam sampai Karin kembali buka suara, "Seoul itu keren. Indah sekali..." Kazune hanya bergumam malas. Masa bodoh. Ia sudah bolak-balik Seoul-Jepang puluhan kali sampai bulan ini dalam setahun ini.

"Ah ya, karena kita baru bertemu, _annyeonghaseyo, oppa~!"_ Karin tertawa ringan disambut pandangan heran Kazune.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Kau terdengar aneh," tukasnya.

Karin memutar bola matanya, "Maaf saja. Aku baru belajar hari ini. Itupun baru beberapa kosakata!"

Mereka terdiam lagi. Kali ini, Kazune yang mencoba membuka percakapan, "Kau dan Kuga... kalian tak pernah kencan?"

Karin tertawa, "Tak ada waktu. Rencananya mau akhir pekan ini. Tapi, yah, jadwal kita ke Korea dipercepat. Ya sudah, tak ada pilihan bukan? Lagipula, syuting ini penting."

Dalam hati Kazune berpikir, gadis itu terdengar seperti benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan dirinya dari memori gadis itu. Benar-benar melupakannya dengan usaha gadis itu sendiri. Sejak kemarin ia memastikan perasaannya, ia bertekad takkan melupakan perasaannya pada Karin. Cukup sudah ia bersikap munafik, benar kata Rika. Mungkin ini plin-plan, tapi, kenyataan pada faktanya berkata bahwa ia memang tak pernah berniat menghilangkan sosok gadis bermanik _emerald _teduh itu dari memorinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Tapi ia tahu sesuatu sekarang, melihat gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan bahagia seperti ini walau bersama orang lain... ia rela.

Kepingan hijau zamrud Karin sesekali melirik kearah Kazune dengan perasaan gelisah. Walau tubuh atasnya terlihat biasa saja, tak ada yang tahu kalau dibawah sana kakinya gemetar. Memori masa lalunya itu menyiksanya. Sungguh ia ingin memutar balik waktu agar tidak jadi menemui Rika hari itu dan mengetahui semua tentang masa lalunya. Karena sekarang, hatinya bergejolak—memberi perintah untuk mendekat pada lelaki itu dan memohon untuk mengulangi segalanya dari awal. Lelaki yang dulu pernah mencintainya dan ia cintai pula. Kenapa semua harus berubah begitu cepat? Padahal tujuh tahun berlalu. Lama—tapi bagi Karin, itu kelewat cepat. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Kazune bisa memintanya untuk melupakan segala hal tentang mereka. Tapi tak pernah terlintas ia membenci Kazune atau Jin karena taruhan itu. Ia kira, semua ini bisa kembali—ternyata tidak. Tapi ia tahu satu hal, ia tak mampu menghilangkan memorinya dengan Kujyo Kazune untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku sudah berpikir," suara Kazune membuatnya menoleh cepat kearah pemuda itu—karena sepertinya pembicaraan ini menjurus pada sesuatu yang entah kenapa menjadi tabu bagi mereka—masa lalu, "Dan aku sudah mencoba. Tapi ternyata aku tak bisa."

"Katakan saja Kazune-_kun_," sergah Karin cepat, "Jangan berbelit."

Kazune menghela nafas, "Entahlah. Aku aneh kalau didekatmu akhir-akhir ini. Menurutmu apa penyebabnya? Hati berdebar dan tubuh gemetar juga gelisah. Aku tak pernah bisa melepaskan mataku darimu."

Karin terkesiap, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Memang terkadang Kazune bisa membuatnya merasa senang, marah ataupun kelimpungan seperti ini.

"Menurutmu itu ciri-ciri apa?"

Karin bukan gadis bodoh. Wajahnya merona dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Otak berkapasitas standarnya berusaha mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu di pikirannya serta mencernanya perlahan. Sebetulnya ia sudah mendapat hasil analisisnya yang mengarah pada satu hal yang paling mustahil yang pernah ia pikirkan. Setelah lelaki itu melakukan semua ini padanya, apa ia masih sanggup berkata kata 'suka' lagi? Sudah terlambat—menurut Karin. Tapi hatinya, mulai menoleh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku yakin kau sudah dapat jawabannya," ujar Kazune membuat Karin mendongak menatap wajah lelaki itu, "Dan aku tak perlu memastikannya lagi. Itu benar."

"Kau bercan—"

"Tidak," tukas Kazune. Lelaki itu meraih bahu gadis itu lalu menatapnya dalam, "Aku serius. Dulu Kuga menggunakan cara kotor untuk memisahkan kita. Tapi—tenang saja, aku takkan menggunakan cara bodoh itu—aku juga akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Kita akan kembali seperti dulu dan kita lakukan dengan caraku. Tak peduli kalau aku harus merebutmu paksa dari tangan lelaki itu."

.

.

Jin Kuga tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua sosok itu. Mereka tertawa lagi. Bersama, seperti dulu. Dan bagi Jin, itu menyakitkan. Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa membuat gadis itu berpaling padanya? Mereka kekasih tapi hubungan mereka tetap terlihat sebagai teman. Sedang kedua orang itu? Jangan tanya.

Pemuda itu meremas naskahnya lalu akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya,

.

_ To: Hanazono Karin_

_ Sub: -_

_ Syuting selesai lebih awal sore ini. Aku ingin kita bicara, Karin._

.

.

Lonceng kecil berdentang ketika Karin berjalan memasuki pintu. Dibelakangnya, Jin tersenyum kecil. Ia tersenyum melihat penampilan Karin yang begitu manis di matanya. Sebuah blus putih dengan _vest_ biru muda tak berlengan dan celana berwarna _khaki_ yang melekat begitu pas di kakinya. Celana panjang, tapi begitu memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang. Satu kata, manis. Mereka tak mengenakan penyamaran karena ini bukan Jepang jadi tak ada yang mengenal mereka.

Karin memilih duduk disamping kaca blok besar yang menghadap jalan. Posisi strategis yang sangat nyaman. Seorang pelayan datang dan berbicara dalam bahasa inggris—mengetahui mereka bukan warga negara Korea.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Jin. Belum sempat Karin membuka mulut dengan wajah heran, Jin menyelanya, "Kita bicara setelah makan."

Karin mengangguk lalu mengambil buku menunya, "Aku selalu ingin mencoba _kimchi_ dan _jjajangmyeon._ Em, dan _lemon tea _satu. Itu saja."

"_You heard her,_" ucap Jin pada pelayan itu. Wanita itu mengangguk sambil mencatat, "_Macchiato for me,"_ sambung pemuda itu.

"Kau hanya pesan minum?" tanya Karin.

Jin terkekeh, "Tadi Sakurai Yuuki-_san_ memberiku sekotak besar kentang."

Karin mengangguk-angguk. Sesaat kemudian, suasana hening. Jin sibuk berpikir bagaimana ia memulai pembicaraan agar tak memancing pertengkaran sedang Karin, masih memikirkan ucapan Kazune semalam, '_aku juga akan membuatmu kembali. Kita akan kembali seperti dulu dan kita lakukan dengan caraku. Tak peduli kalau aku harus merebutmu paksa dari tangan lelaki itu'_Astaga, hal itu kembali membuat wajahnya merona. Entah kenapa, satu bagian hatinya senang sekali. Karena ucapan Kazune, sejak tadi pagi, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum didekat lelaki itu.

Benar-benar. Setelah beberapa hari lalu bertengkar dibawah hujan, hari ini mereka seakan memulai awal yang baru dibawah langit Korea. Laki-laki itu, beberapa kali ini mampu membuatnya lepas kendali. Karin bisa saja membiarkan imajinasinya bergerak liar kalau sudah menyangkut Kazune.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Karin tampak begitu semangat melahap makanannya. Sesekali gadis itu bergumam kata 'lezat' dan sebagsanya. Jin sesekali menggulum senyum tipisnya melihat ekspresi gadis itu saat makan. Terlihat unik dan lucu baginya.

"Haha, kalau ke Korea lagi, aku takkan kapok mencoba ini lagi. Bahkan aku mungkin akan coba minum _soju~!"_ seru Karin sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan _tissue_.

Jin terkekeh, "Jangan bercanda. Kau mabuk, aku yang sulit."

"Oke, ada apa Jin?" tanya Karin hati-hati. Siapa tahu ini hal serius. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Jin malah meraih tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa memandangku?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud pria ini. Walau tadi Jin berbisik dengan volume rendah, telinga Karin bisa mendengar jauh lebih tajam, "Katakan lagi. Apa tadi?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa memandangku sepenuhnya? Jawab. Seberapa besar peran Kujyo Kazune dalam pikiranmu itu?" tanya Jin dengan suara dalam, "Kau tersenyum terus sejak tadi. Karena Kujyo, bukan?"

Karin merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jin lalu meraih gelas tehnya dan memutar-mutar jemarinya disana takut-takut.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang dirasakan seorang kekasih ketika pacarnya mulai merenggang dengannya dan mendekati orang lain?"

Karin terkesiap. Ia menatap Jin tak percaya, "Kenapa kau sampai bisa berpikiran sependek itu?!"

Jin memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalan, "Memang kau tak sadar? Ah ya, Kujyo membutakanmu lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh! Kazune tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Setahuku kita berdua baik-baik saja seperti ini! Fokus dengan diri sendiri sambil tetap menjaga rasa saling percaya. Aku percaya padamu, kenapa kau tak pernah percaya padaku dan mudah sekali curiga? Sudah kubilang, aku dan Kazune tak ada hubungan apapun!"

Pemuda itu terlihat memasang sebuah seringai tipis, "Apa benar begitu?"

"Kau ini kenapa, Jin Kuga?!" seru Karin akhirnya, "Kita belum terikat janji. Dan artinya, aku masih punya hak bersosialisasi! Kau tak bisa mengekangku seperti ini!"

Keduanya terdiam. Suara Karin yang cukup keras membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh kearah keduanya—walau tentunya para warga negara Korea itu tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi mereka dapat satu kesimpulan. Pasangan itu tengah dalam situasi buruk.

"Kenapa setiap kita bertemu, kita selalu bertengkar Jin-_kun?"_ ucap Karin lirih, "Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa percaya padaku? Dulu, Kazune tetap mempercayaiku bahkan saat aku pergi berdua denganmu seka—"

"Sekarang kau membandingkanku dengannya hah?! Kau menyangkut-pautkan masa lalu itu lagi!" teriak Jin emosi, "Kenapa yang ada di kepalamu selalu Kujyo, Kujyo, dan Kujyo?! Aku mencintaimu bertahun-tahun! Tak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkannya sedikit?!"

"Aku tahu..." Karin mengusap setetes air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya, "Kalau kau menganggap aku yang salah, aku minta maaf. Tapi tak perlu sampai separah ini kan? Lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel dan bicara lain kali dengan kepala dingin..."

.

.

.

Miyon baru saja memesan segelas kopi panas untuk menemani malamnya. Syuting yang selesai sore tadi membuatnya begitu lelah dan segera tertidur begitu saja di kamarnya dan hal itu membuatnya harus terjaga malam ini. Ia baru saja melewati _lounge_ lantai 37 dan langkahnya terhenti mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai gelap dengan iris _onyx_ nya yang terlihat redup—seakan sudah patah arang dan putus harapan.

Sifat mudah penasaran sudah mendarah daging dalam nadinya dan mengalir bersama darahnya membuat ia menghampiri pemuda yang juga merupakan rekan kerjanya kali ini walau mereka jelas berbeda profesi. Seorang aktor dan seorang penulis naskah.

"Kenapa belum tidur Jin-_san?"_ sapanya ringan lalu menaruh kopinya diatas balkon, disamping pemuda itu—yang tengah berdiri dibelakang balkon.

"Kau sendiri, Miyon?" tanya Jin balik.

"Ah, aku terjaga karena tidur terlalu sore tadi. Kau ada masalah? Tahu, kau bisa cerita," tawar Miyon hati-hati, "Err... bukan bermaksud ikut campur tapi aku akan memberi saran sebisaku. Aku kan penulis naskah film romansa, jadi aku bisa memberi saran-saran seputar masalah percintaan berdasar naskah-naskah yang pernah kutulis. Apa ini tentang kau dan Karin? Hubungan kalian?"

Jin terkekeh, "Kau bisa tahu?"

"Apanya? Hubungan kalian? Itu sudah menjadi rahasia publik. Kau—"

"Tidak. Maksudku, kau tahu kalau ini tentang hubunganku."

Miyon sesaat melongo lalu terkekeh pelan, "Yah, itu masalah yang sering terjadi diantara sepasang kekasih..."

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana denganmu dan Sakurai-_san?"_ ucapan Jin membuat pipi Miyon merona.

"Kami tak ada masalah. Walau jarang bertemu, kami masih saling menyempatkan diri mengobrol lewat ponsel—yah, kami juga bekerja di bagian berbeda walau satu proyek," tukas gadis bersurai _tosca _itu sambil memainkan jarinya di tangkai cangkir kopi panasnya, "Mau?" tawarnya. Jin menggeleng sebelum Miyon menyesap kopi panas itu. Walau sedang musim panas, tapi kafein panas atau hangat selalu bisa menenangkannya dan membuatnya mudah mengantuk—berbeda dengan efek yang diterima orang biasanya.

"Kalian pasti saling percaya, benar kan?"

Miyon menoleh mendengar ucapan Jin. Ia mengernyit, "Memang kau dan Karin tidak?"

Jin mendengus pelan, "Kurasa akulah yang kurang percaya padanya. Ia terlihat begitu kesal saat aku membicarakan ini tadi sore. Hanya karena masalah sepele. Aku kesal melihat kedekatannya dengan Kujyo. Egois dan kekanakan bukan?"

Miyon melongo sebelum mengangguk-angguk, "Kazune-_san,_ eh?" gumamnya, "Yah, sebenarnya egois itu boleh saja—istilahnya posesif. Tapi kalau keterlaluan, kau pasti membuat orang itu kesal. Begini saja, karena aku orang luar, kuberi saran yang umum saja. Pertama, percayalah padanya sepenuh hati. Kedua, kalau dia bahagia, berbahagialah juga untuknya walau itu akan menyakitimu. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Bagaimanapun... sekuat apapun kau mencoba melawan arus, jika gadis itu bukan untukmu, dia takkan pernah jadi milikmu. Jadi, ada dua pilihan. Kalau dia memang untukmu, jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau ia memang bukan untukmu, lepaskan dia dengan sukarela agar ia bisa datang kepada orang yang tepat. Dan kalau itu terjadi, kau harus bahagia kalau ia juga bahagia."

Jin terdiam. Ia mencerna satu persatu ucapan Miyon. Dan otaknya mengambil sebuah kesimpulan analisis yang berupa pertanyaan—

Miyon mereggangkan tangannya sebelum beranjak pergi, "Ah, kafein memang bereaksi baik bagiku. Hehe... aku sudah mengantuk lagi. Duluan ya~!"

.

_Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau Karin memang benar untukku atau tidak?_

_._

-TSUZUKU-

Muehehe... chap 7 kelar, hehe, gimana? Gimana? Kasih pendapat di kolom repiu ya! Ehem, dua chap ini, saya lagi males bacot, balas repiu aja! Hehe...

**dci: **ini dah lanjut, makasih banyak yaaa~! :)

**Mila: **ini dah lanjut, ganbatte mo, makasih banyak ya! ^^

**Sun: **Duh, belum tahu tuh, nanti ada konflik-konflik tambahan juga... hehe, makasih banyak ya!

**Guest: **waahh... makasih ya! Ni dah updated, makasih banyak~!

**Guest: **makasih banyak, ganbatte mo~! Hehe... ^^

**devi yolanda: **hai juga, hehe, saya usahain setiap hari ngetik min. 1000 kata dah, hehe... ehem, endingnya sih, rencananya begitu, hehe, ini chap 7 dah updated, makasih banyak ya~! ^^

**Guest: **hehe, oke~! Iya, Karin ama Kazune kok, kan couplenya KazuRin bukan JinRin (?) #apahini? Hehe, iya, semangat jugaa! Makasih banyak...!

**KK LOVERS: **wah, saya suka kalo banyak yg penasaran #PLAK! Ini dah updated, gak kelamaan dong ya? Hehe, ganbatte mo, KazuRin polepel and... arigato gozaimasu! ^^

**yui: **iya, ya, Rika kebanyakan main magnet kali -?- hehe, nanti deh, saya bikin ganti Jin yang menderita... MUEHEHEHE~! #PLAK! Haha... ganbatte mo, ini dah lanjut, makasih banyak ya~!

**Maria-chan: **Oke, ini dah lanjuutt~~! Hehe, ini dah updated kilat belum? Makasih banyak ya!

**AnandaPtrAbsri: **oke, oke, ini dah lanjuuutt~! Makasih banyak~! *ojigi*

**vivi srf: **waahh~! Makasih banyak~! Ini dah lanjut, moga puas ya, dan terimakasih sekali lagi~!

.

Wah, makasih ya review2 nya... hehe, oke, maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini, chapter 7 'I Hate Him But I Love Him!' updated, mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 8-

.

"Rasanya adegan romansanya kuraangg!" suara Kirio menggema. Miyon yang duduk disampingnya menggeleng-geleng.

"Sudah banyak. Lihat?" ucap gadis itu.

"Tambahkan lagi! Romansa bagaimana?! Adegan cium pemeran utamanya tak ada!" seru pria itu lagi menggunakan toa-nya yang membuat beberapa kru menutup telinga dan buru-buru menjauh.

Miyon memutar bola matanya, "Oke, oke. Akan kutambahkan. Tapi kita harus membicarakannya dengan Kazune-_san_ juga. Ah, kebetulan dia disitu. Kazune-_san!_ Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Kazune yang tengah melintas terpaksa menghampiri Miyon yang tadi memanggilnya. Lelaki itu mendekat lalu duduk di kursi disamping Kirio, "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ehem, Kirio-_san_ ingin menambahkan adegan romansanya berupa adegan berciuman. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Miyon hati-hati. Kazune mengangkat alis. Menurutnya sih tak masalah. Kalau ada tambahan properti, paling hanya menambah beberapa yen.

"Terserah kalian," ucapnya kemudian. Senyum Miyon mengembang, "Siapa dengan siapa?" tanya Kazune lagi. Miyon terkesiap. Baru saja ia akan menjawab, Kirio mendahuluinya, "Tentu saja pemeran utama wanita dan pemeran utama pria, Hanazono Karin dan Jin Kuga!"

Sepasang safir itu membola. Miyon tertawa kaku. Ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Jin semalam. Dan ia mendapat satu kesimpulan, Jin dan Kazune tengah tak akur hanya karena memperebutkan Karin, "E-eh... ini kan baru rencana, ja-jadi bagaimana...?" gadis itu mencoba bertanya ulang.

Kazune mendecih. Lelaki itu memalingkan wajah lalu beranjak darisana, "Tidak."

Kirio melongo sedang Miyon tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ehem, Kirio-_san_, mereka sedang ada masalah. J-jangan bicarakan adegan romansa itu lagi didepan Kazune-_san_," ujar Miyon sambil membuka-buka naskahnya.

Kirio mengangguk-angguk, "Pantas saja. Dasar anak muda. Baiklah, _take _satu, AYO MULAIII!"

.

.

_Mood _Kazune memang sedang buruk saat ia dan Kirio memilih-milih _scene _yang paling memuaskan diantara puluhan _take _yang diambil. Tahu kenapa? Ya, karena _take _itu adalah_ scene_ dimana Karin dan Jin berpelukan. Yuuki yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka—dia bekerja di bagian _editing_—hanya bisa berusaha melerai perdebatan mereka yang sering bertentangan, entah sudah berapa _scene _yang mereka debatkan. Satu alasan, episode kali ini menceritakan tentang kedekatan sang pemeran wanita dengan sang pemeran pria. Dan Kazune, sebenarnya ingin episode itu dihapus saja sepenuhnya. Tapi tak mungkin ia melakukan itu bukan?

"Oke, _take _satu dan dua dihapus. Jadi... ini, _take _ketiga bagaimana?" tanya Yuuki.

Kazune mendecih, "Jelek. _Angle-_nya jelek. Siapa yang menyuruh kamera supaya _shoot _dibalik jendela?"

Kirio memutar bola matanya, "Aku. Kesannya lebih dramatis dan penasaran."

"Ini bukan film '_Romeo & Juliet'_," komentar Kazune, "Dan aku tidak penasaran."

Kirio menunjuk-nunjuk layar, menunjuk kerah _take _lainnya, "Yang lain lebih jelek lagi! Aktingnya jurang terlihat natural! Sudah, yang ini saja!"

Sebetulnya, menurut Kazune, _take _itu bagus. Yang membuatnya sangat tak setuju adalah karena _take _ketiga ini seakan... entahlah, ia tidak suka kalau adegan pelukan terlihat seperti dilakukan tanpa akting. Natural. Ia tak suka itu. Akhirnya lelaki itu menghela nafas, "Terserahlah."

Yuuki tertawa kaku lalu menyimpan _take _itu dan mereka berlanjut dengan membicarakan _scene-scene _lainnya.

.

.

Pulau Nami. Salah satu latar dalam drama _Winter Sonata _yang terkenal itu. Seharusnya semua tersenyum disini. Tapi tidak dengan Karin yang terus-menerus memberengut karena masalahnya kemarin dengan Jin Kuga. Rika yang berjalan disampingnya saat mereka menuju tempat syuting selanjutnya menghela nafas. Ia sudah menganggap Karin sahabatnya sendiri sekarang. Satu-satunya sahabat wanita yang ia miliki.

"Kenapa lagi heh?" tanya gadis itu.

Karin mendengus, "Aku kesal pada Jin. Dia benar-benar mengekangku untuk tak dekat-dekat dengan Kazune. Dia tak percaya kalau aku mencintainya! Aku dan Kazune juga hanya berteman sekarang!"

Rika menggeleng-geleng, "Ck, kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau menjadikan Jin pelarian ya?" oke, Rika tak bermaksud memanas-manasi Karin. Tapi, itulah yang terlihat olehnya, "_Chemistry-_mu dengan Kazune juga lebih bagus daripada saat kau bersama Jin. Seharian ini kau belum menyapa Kazune bukan?"

Karin menoleh terkejut lalu memicingkan matanya tajam disambut helaan nafas oleh Rika, "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh," Rika akhirnya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan didepan gadis itu.

.

.

Jin menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Oh, satu _scene _lagi selesai. Ia melihat Karin tengah berjabat tangan dengan salah satu aktris lain di film itu. Jin lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan. Ia kembali memikirkan ucapan Miyon.

"Hei," Jin menoleh merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya, "Kita dapat istirahat. Ini."

Jin tersenyum tipis, "Karasuma Rika," gumamnya sambil mengambil _coke _yang tadi disodorkan Rika, "Apa benar kau yang memberitahu Karin masa lalunya?"

Rika meneguk _coke _nya sampai setengah kaleng itu, "Ya," ia mengangguk, "Dan kalau kau mau memarahiku seperti yang dilakukan Kazune, silahkan, tapi setelah ini, aku akan menceramahimu seperti yang kulakukan kemarin pada Kazune."

Jin terlihat menahan tawa, "Kau menceramahi Kazune? Wah, dia pasti terlihat seperti seorang anak yang sedang dimarahi ibunya."

"Apanya? Dia balas menyolot tahu tidak?!" ujar Rika yang ditanggapi tawa Jin. Mereka lalu terdiam. Jin memandang kaleng _coke _nya sementara Rika sudah menghabiskannya, "Kau tahu? Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur atau apa. Tapi kalian, sudah kuanggap temanku. Aku tak suka kalian bertengkar seperti ini hanya karena masalah wanita."

Jin memutar iris _onyx_ nya, "Aku tahu. Ini konyol. Tapi apa kau tahu? Yang kuinginkan hanya bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Dan kutanya padamu, apa itu salah?"

Rika menghela nafas, "Saat terberat adalah kala kau harus menderita demi kebahagiaan orang itu. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan," Jin terkesiap karena kata-kata Rika sama dengan apa yang diucapkan Miyon semalam, "Kalau dia memang bukan untukmu, relakan ia berbahagia dengan orang lain."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi dukun cinta macam ini?" komentar Jin.

Rika menghiraukan ucapan sarkastik pemuda itu, ia melanjutkan, "Kalau begini caranya, kau egois. Memaksa gadis itu untuk selalu berada didekatmu dan kau selalu meng-klaim bahwa dia milikmu. Padahal kau tahu kenyataannya kan?"

Jin mendengus, "Kenapa sepertinya semua orang mendukung hubungan Kujyo dan Karin? Kalian seakan mendukung mereka untuk kembali lagi."

"Jin Kuga. Aku tak memilih siapapun. Sudah kukatakan, aku memang orang luar dan tak mengerti perasaan kalian. Tapi kalian, selama ini... sudah kuanggap temanku. Dan aku tak ingin menjadi wanita jahat lagi. Aku ingin temanku tidak seperti ini. Aku percaya kau sudah tahu inti masalahnya dan kau bisa putuskan sendiri. Ah, aku duluan, _scene _berikutnya milikku," lalu gadis bermarga Karasuma itu menyingkir darisana.

Jin Kuga meremas kaleng _coke _nya yang sudah kosong, '_Mungkin benar... kau bukan untukku... tapi... bagaimana caranya agar aku sanggup merelakanmu...?'_

.

.

.

_From: Jin Kuga_

_ Subject: -_

_ Ada pameran fotografi di pusat kota. Kau mau kesana? Aku sudah disini bersama Kirio dan Rika. Datanglah kalau mau, lagipula... aku ingin bicara sesuatu. Cepatlah, jam 8 sudah ditutup._

.

Karin berlari-lari kecil disepanjang trotoar itu. Em, mungkin tak apa bila ia berlari sendirian, tapi masalahnya, ia sambil menggeret seseorang, "Kita harus cepat Kazune-_kun!_ Jam 8 sudah selesai!"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku sih?!" protes sang pemuda yang ia geret. Ia tak habis pikir, tadi, ia sedang santai berada di kafe hotel dengan Yuuki sambil menelepon Micchi. Tapi tiba-tiba Karin datang dan langsung menyeretnya untuk menemani gadis itu ke pameran fotografi ditengah kota.

"Kau juga suka fotografi kan?"

Ucapan Karin membuat Kazune mendongak terkejut. Gadis itu lalu perlahan memelankan langkahnya, "Aku ingat ketika saat itu aku protes karena kencan kedua kita berada di pameran fotografi. Tapi karena hal itu, sekarang aku juga suka potret~!" gadis itu berbalik kearahnya sambil tersenyum, "Ayo!"

.

.

"WELCOME IN SEOUL SUMMER PHOTOGRAPHS EXHIBITION 2013!"

Tulisan berwarna emas itu membentang di spanduk besar yang tergantung di tiang pintu masuk. Disetiap sudut, selalu dipenuhi pengunjung yang melihat karya-karya foto yang ada disana. Wajah-wajah takjub dan seruan kekaguman sudah mengudara disana. Beberapa foto hanya dilewati atau paling tidak dipandangi sekilas oleh beberapa orang. Sedangkan sebagian besar, mendapat perhatian khusus dari pengunjung yang menatap potret itu dalam-dalam—mencoba menyelami makna dibaliknya. Apa yang spesial sehingga sang fotografer memotretnya.

Rika menyenggol Jin dan menunjuk kearah pintu masuk taman kota dengan dagunya. Jin mendengus geli lalu balas melambai pada gadis bersurai _brunette _yang tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil melambai dan tersenyum semangat. Dibelakangnya, menyusul seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang raut wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja.

Rika mengernyit melihat raut wajah Jin. Tidak ada raut kemarahan atau kecemburuan yang nampak melihat kekasihnya yang datang bersama lelaki lain yang merupakan rivalnya sejak dulu dan juga mantan kekasih gadisnya itu—yang tentu masih sangat mencintai gadisnya itu. Tapi ia diam saja. Mungkin Jin punya keputusannya sendiri, menurutnya.

"Maaf agak telat, aku harus mencari Kazune-_kun_ dulu! Tak bisa kubiarkan dia melewatkan pameran foto, karena seingatku, dia juga menyukai potret. _Gomenne..."_ ucap Karin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Jin terkekeh lalu menepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu, "Tak apa. Sekarang kita sudah disini. Ayo bersenang-senang."

Kazune yang melihat keduanya memutar iris safirnya lalu berbalik, "Aku mau cari minuman."

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku dan Kirio-_nii_ juga kehausan sejak tadi. Kami ikut denganmu ya Kazune!" ucap Rika lalu menarik Kirio dan mengekori Kazune. Rika tak memihak Jin. Hanya saja, ia yakin, Jin pasti butuh waktu untuk bicara dengan Karin. Sudahlah, ia tak mau ikut campur lagi. Mereka terlalu bebal, menurutnya.

.

"Pameran ini ternyata dibuka sejak tiga hari lalu. Mulai jam 8 pagi sampai 8 malam. Haha, aku baru tahu... tapi, disini sudah lumayan sepi karena para pengunjung sudah melihatnya sejak pagi tadi dan lusa. Kita bisa menikmatinya secara pribadi," Karin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jin. Memang benar, begini lebih baik—tidak berdesak-desakkan dan berebut melihat foto.

"Fotografer-fotografer Korea berbakat!" puji gadis itu sambil menatap salah satu karya foto lain.

"Yah, ini sebenarnya bukan karya profesional. Aku dengar, semua ini adalah karya dari para juara potret tahun ini. Sebelumnya ada lima ratus lebih karya, tapi disaring lagi dan diambil seratus lima puluh karya terbaik. Keren kan?" ucap Jin disambut anggukan semangat Karin.

"Haahh~... kalau begini, aku jadi malas pulang ke Tokyo~..." gumam Karin sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya.

Jin terkekeh pelan, "Yah, kapan-kapan kita bisa kesini lagi saat liburan. Itu akan jauh lebih memuaskan."

Langkah keduanya terhenti didepan sebuah foto lain. Dua belah tangan dari dua sisi lain yang bertautan erat. Indah—menyatakan kebersamaan—bagi Karin. Gadis itu memandang foto itu sambil tersenyum. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai Karin berjengit ketika Jin meraih tangannya sehingga tangan mereka bertautan.

"Entah kenapa, bagiku, foto tangan yang bertautan seperti ini artinya perpisahan," ucap Jin. Karin menoleh kaget pada lelaki itu. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Jin sudah menyelanya, "Aku ingin bicara dan kali ini, kita akan bicara dengan kepala dingin," sambung lelaki itu lalu membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya menghadapnya.

Karin menggeleng, "Sudahlah. Setiap kita membicarakan soal hal itu, _mood-_ku langsung buruk. Ayolah, malam ini malam yang menyenangkan. Jangan dirusak dengan membicarakan topik itu."

"Sampai kapan kita mau lari dan menghindar? Kau tahu cepat atau lambat kita harus bicara."

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Jin-_kun_, aku mencintaimu. _Aishiteru_. Bukti apa yang kau minta? Apa aku tak menunjukkannya dengan baik atau bagaimana?"

Jin menggeleng. Ia meraih dagu gadis itu, "Ragamu berkata 'ya'. Tapi hatimu, berkata 'tidak'. Tahu itu?" lalu ia terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah memikirkan ucapan Rika dan Miyon. Dan mereka benar. Aku egois. Tapi sekarang, aku akan meluruskan segalanya dan menerima karma karena secara tidak langsung, aku pernah memisahkan hubungan kalian."

"Itu masa lalu!" tukas Karin cepat, "Aku ingin melupakan masa lalu dan fokus pada masa depan!"

"Dan itu artinya, kau akan melupakan seseorang yang penting dalam masa lalumu," balas Jin, "Jangan mengelak, kau tahu itu benar."

Karin memalingkan wajahnya. Memandang kearah tenda lain yang juga dipenuhi beberapa pengunjung, "Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya?"

"Cinta itu tidak memaksakan. Dan aku memutuskan, melihatmu bahagia dari jauh, itu sudah cukup," Karin terkesiap lalu ia memandang lelaki itu, "Aku sadar, dulu, aku begitu senang saat kau tersenyum pula. Namun, setelah Kujyo datang, rasa cemburu membuatku buta. Aku benci itu. Aku menyesal."

"Ja-jadi..." gadis itu tercekat. Apa harus seperti ini? Ia seperti merasa ia sudah menyakiti Jin. Lelaki itu begitu baik padanya. Ia kira malam ini akan sempurna dengan keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu di pusat kota Seoul lalu esoknya akan kembali seperti biasa.

"Ya... kau yang memutuskan."

WHAT THE—

Karin sontak mendongak. _Viridian_ nya membola tak percaya karena pemuda itu menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangannya, "K-kau—"

"Sudahlah," Jin menepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu, "Kurasa kau lebih berhak. Perasaanmu, jauh lebih penting dibanding perasaanku—aku sadar itu sekarang."

Karin terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam. Dua sisi hatinya bergejolak. Satu sisi, ia tak ingin pergi, mengingat pemuda itu begitu baik dan mencintainya. Tapi... satu sisinya, malah memunculkan sosok seorang pemuda pirang yang dulu—sampai sekarang malah—masih singgah di hatinya—apalagi setelah yang ia ucapkan dua hari lalu. Pernyataan cinta di _lounge_ hotel lantai 37. Singkat, tapi begitu membekas.

_Tapi, Jin? Bagaimana?_ ia membatin. Ia tak bisa seperti ini. Jin terlalu baik untuknya, "A-aku tak mau... h-hubungan ki—"

"Karin," Jin menyeka air mata gadis itu, "Aku yakin kau bisa memilih dengan baik. Turuti kata hatimu."

Karin menunduk. Ia ingat. Gejolak itu tak pernah ada saat ia bersama Jin. Saat ia bersama Kazune, ia bisa merasa berdebar, panas-dingin, merona, yah, semacam itu. Ciuman singkat malam itu terasa berkesan dan begitu membekas. Sarat akan penyesalan mendalam. Namun, saat bersama Jin? Entah kenapa, ia selalu mengingat hubungan persahabatan mereka. Bukan hubungan cinta mereka. _Sahabat, eh?_

"Ka-kalau begitu... maafkan aku... sungguh, maafkan aku..."

Jin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Karin. Ia sudah menduganya dan kali ini, entah kenapa, perasaannya terasa lebih lega. Ia sudah dapat kenyataannya. Walau penantiannya berakhir sia-sia, setidaknya, gadis itu akan bahagia dengan lelaki yang ia cintai. Tangan mereka masih bertautan sampai akhirnya Jin menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sekali ini saja..." ia berbisik. Karin membalas pelukan itu—mengeratkannya malah. Ia merasa tak enak pada Jin, tapi perasaannya, memang tak pernah mengarah pada pemuda itu, "Hei...?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh... aku mencium gadis yang kucintai...?"

Pelukan itu terlepas perlahan. Karin memandang lelaki dihadapannya namun sejenak kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, "Ya," jawabnya parau.

Dan ia memejamkan mata kala pemuda itu menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman singkat yang sarat akan kasih sayang mendalam. Ya, lelaki itu mencintainya namun tidak dengannya. Cinta tak terbalas, seberapapun kuatnya kau memaksa, pada akhirnya, cinta itu takkan pernah bisa berhasil.

"Sebetulnya aku punya kejutan. Makan malam di sebuah restoran di sisi Sungai Han," ucap Karin.

"Pergilah kesana de—"

"Tidak, tidak..." Karin mengibaskan tangan sambil menyeka air matanya, "Ayo pergi. Sebagai... sepasang sahabat."

Jin tersenyum. Benar. Sahabat. Ia mungkin takkan mendapatkan gadis itu, tapi ia akan berusaha, selalu ada disana untuk gadis itu kapanpun gadis itu membutuhkannya.

"Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

"Entah kenapa, aku suka sekali _jjajangmyeon_," komentar gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Lelaki dihadapannya hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya. Keduanya makan dalam diam. Tak ada yang bicara selama makan. Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu meletakkan sumpitnya diatas piringnya begitu ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Kau tahu?" mendengar suara lelaki didepannya, ia mendongak dengan alis terangkat, "Aku merasa tak enak sudah meninggalkan mereka tiba-tiba," ucap Jin.

"Yah, kita sudah minta ijin lewat telepon kan?" timpal Karin.

Suasana hening lagi. Entah mengapa, Karin merasa suasana disekitar mereka menjadi canggung sejak keputusan untuk berpisah itu dilontarkan.

"Kau dapat alamat restoran ini dari siapa?" tanya Jin—basa-basi.

Karin tertawa kecil, "Dari Miyon. Dia bilang ada restoran yang bagus dan makanannya enak dan murah didaerah sini. Tadinya... aku ingin makan malam sebagai sepsang... kau tahu kan? Sepasang kekasih..." ucap gadis itu lirih, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jin, a-aku merasa tak enak pa—"

"Sudahlah, perasaan tak bisa dibohongi. Tidak apa, aku paham," Jin tersenyum tipis.

Karin menundukkan kepalanya dan mereka terdiam. Tapi, sesaat kemudian, _viridian _itu membola dengan senyum terkembang , lalu ia berucap dengan semangat,"Jin. Aku akan mencarikanmu pengganti diriku!"

Jin mengerjapkan mata sejenak lalu tertawa, "Apalagi itu?"

"Aku... ingin kau mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan menerimamu seutuhnya—yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang lagi. Dan aku yang akan menilai bahwa dia baik atau tidak untukmu! Aku bersumpah!"

.

.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu terduduk dengan raut wajah bosan yang kentara di wajahnya sampai ia merasa tepukan ringan di bahunya.

"Hei!"

Ia mengerjapkan mata mendapati seorang gadis pirang dengan bando kelinci tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya lalu duduk disebelahnya, "Ah! Kazusa!" seru Himeka, "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Kau ada pemotretan ya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Yah, begitulah," gadis beriris _hazel _itu terkikik, "Kau sendiri?"

Kazusa hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya, "Err... aku ingin ikut audisi bintang idola yang diadakan di studio ini..." ucapnya sambil menggulum senyum malu. Himeka mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum yang manis terulas di wajah cantiknya, "Ah, yang di lantai 45 itu kan? Kau hebat sekali!" ia bertepuk tangan, "Tapi... kenapa tidak di perusahaan keluargamu saja atau di bidang lagipula, bukankah keluargamu unggul hampir disetiap bidang pekerjaan?"

Gadis pirang itu menggeleng, "Eng, aku ingin meraihnya dengan usahaku sendiri. Kalau di perusahaan keluarga, orangtuaku pasti langsung akan memberiku tempat dan jabatan tinggi. Aku tak suka itu—lagipula, kasihan orang-orang lain yang ingin melamar kerja."

"Ah, benar, benar. Tapi, kau benar-benar hebat ya! Keren sekali!" ucap Himeka sambil bertepuk tangan disambut kekehan Kazusa.

"Ah ya, kau sudah menjadi kekasih Nishikiori Michiru, eh? Beritanya menyebar cepat di _infotaiment!" _komentar Kazusa lagi.

Himeka tertawa, "Aku harap tak ada berita miring..."

"Tenang saja. Kalaupun ada, kujamin aku dan Karin akan melawannya habis-habisan."

Kedua gadis itu tertawa lagi sampai Himeka memulai percakapan baru, "Ngomong-ngomong, Karin-_chan_ lama sekali pergi dari Jepang."

"Yah, setelah ini mereka harus menyelesaikan jadwal di Korea, lalu ke Venice. Tenang saja, tak lama lagi kok. Paling lama, satu bulan setengah lagi kok," ujar Kazusa, "Film nya sudah setengah jadi. Yah, itu menurut Kazune-_nii._"

"Oh, begitu... em, Karin meneleponku kemarin," kata Himeka, "Ia bilang... ia baru saja putus dengan Jin."

Safir Kazusa melebar, "Begitukah?!" pekiknya kaget.

"Yah, dan yang lucu, ia memintaku untuk membantunya mencari gadis-gadis yang bersedia menjadi calon kekasih Jin selanjutnya. Nantinya, mereka akan dieliminasi oleh Karin sendiri untuk menentukan orang yang cocok menjadi pengganti dirinya untuk Jin," Himeka tertawa.

Kazusa melongo sesaat lalu ikut terbahak, "Astaga, lalu? Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat calon-calonnya?"

"Yah, orang seperti Jin—ia bisa saja menunjuk sembarangan dari berpuluh juta wanita di bumi ini..."

"Tapi... Karin tak memberitahu alasannya putus dengan Jin?"

Himeka menggeleng, "Tidak... tapi pasti ada masalah. Apa ini berkaitan dengan masa lalu mereka?"

"Entah ya," gumam Kazusa, "Kuharap mereka takkan memperpanjang masalah ini. Hei, hei, tidak baik menggosipkan orang seperti ini. Ah ya, aku belum makan siang dan rencananya mau ke kafe. Kau mau ikut?"

Himeka melirik arlojinya, "Tentu. Aku juga baru selesai, jadwal selanjutnya dua jam lagi. Terimakasih Kazusa."

Kazusa mengedipkan satu manik safirnya lalu menarik Himeka dan keduanya berlari kecil kearah lift.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

.

.

Kelar, kelar~~... haha, karena ada MOS, saya dpt waktu lebih buat ngetik kalo di kelas :3 Hehe~... nah, gimana chap ini? Chap depan, mau saya bikin full KazuRin terus ajang-pencarian-pacarnya-Jin. Aneh banget ya? :S

Maaf kalo abal dan maksa ya, mood saya tidak selalu bagus. Tadi saat di kelas, saya juga masih terpengaruh sesuatu *sokrahasia*

Hehe, bales repiu dulu ya~!:

**Dci: **oke, makasih banyak ya!

**Hye-ra Kim 35: **halah Fa, Fa... gak sempat to Neng, cuma sepuluh hari lalu mereka ke Venice :3 ehem, kalo dipanjangin, gue gak bisa... gak sanggup ni jari... yg 'nan jeongmal sarangheyo' pas ending aja ya, kubikin bonus fluff gituuu... :3

Prontal dah jadi sifat umum-mu~ hehe, oke, ayo, kalo SAO, minta sama Gideon WC noh... akhir kata, makasih banyak ya~!

**Guest: **haa? Apa itu Guest-san? *kepo* *gakkepogaknanya* hehe, pokoknya, makasih banyak ya~! ^^

**Rizki Kinanti: **hehe, ini dah updated, dah kilat belom? Ne, jangan panggil senpai, saya masih bocah :3 hehe, ganbatte mo & arigato gozaimasu~!

**Guest: **hehe, ini dah lanjut, makasih banyak ya~! (^^)V *peacetoo*

**Guest: **benarkah? Wah, terimakasih ya~! Hehe, iya, ini dah lanjut. Semangat juga, dan terimakasih banyak~!

**yume sora: **oh ya? Wah, bagus deh, kalo suka... soalnya, menurut saya, fic saya itu abal sekali... hehe... syukurlah kalo pada suka. Iya, panggil aja Haruka, Hitomi juga gak papa ^^ Cara apa? Cara bikin fic kah? Kalo soal saran, saya balas lewat PM ya, cek PM~! Hehe... tapi, makasih banyak ya~!

**Maria-chan: **hehe, makasih lho. Ini dah lanjut, semoga puas~! Wah, bisa menebak ya. Iya, chap depan ya, full KazuRin~! Hehe, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak... ^^

**KK LOVERS: **hehe, iya, nih dah updated ^^ ganbatte mo & arigato gozaimasu! KazuRin polepel~! (^^)V

.

Wah, makasih banyak ya, review-review-nya, sy sangat menghargainya. Hehe... so, maafkanlah segala kekurangan fic ini, chapter 8 'I Hate Him But I Love Him!' updated, mind to review?

.

_Boyolali, Senin, 15 Juli 2013 _*kebiasaanbaruguenih:D*


	9. Chapter 9

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 9-

* * *

.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Kazune-_kun!"_ gadis itu menjerit, "Menculikku di tengah syuting?! Kita bisa kena marah Kirio!" serunya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat lelaki yang berjalan didepannya itu.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu memutar safirnya, "Aku kan produsernya. Biar saja."

"Dasar konyol! Tidak mau! Syuting ini penting sekali bagiku! _Ne, _lepaskan aku Kazune-_kun!"_ seru gadis itu—Karin—sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Begitukah? Kau akan menyesal kalau kau tak ikut," Kazune berbalik lalu melepaskan tangan Karin disambut tatapan penasaran gadis itu.

.

.

Suasana lokasi syuting itu tampak kacau. Kirio yang sejak tadi berteriak-teriak dengan toa-nya menyuruh setiap kru mencari sang pemeran utama dalam film ini yang hilang dengan sang produser. Berbagai umpatan sudah ia teriakkan kearah krunya yang tentunya tak mengerti apapun tentang insiden hilangnya dua orang itu.

"Hei, baju merah! Sudah kusuruh kau mencari mereka! Cepat lakukan! Kau yang disana! Jangan makan terus, ayo cari, bodoh! Kau yang pakai topi! Cari di hotel!"

Yah, perintah-perintah seperti itu memang sudah menjadi seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi para kru yang biasa bekerja dengan Kirio. Dan akhirnya, sampai setengah hari mereka gunakan hanya untuk mencari Hanazono Karin dan Kujyo Kazune.

.

.

.

"WHOAA~~...!" Hanazono Karin terperangah melihat pemandangan didepannya. Istana Gyeongbok. Tempat dimana ia ingin sekali kunjungi beberapa hari lalu saat mereka baru tiba di Korea Selatan, "Serius kau mengajakku kesini Kazune-_kun_?!"

Lelaki disebelahnya hanya mengangguk, "Kemarin kau bilang kau mau kesini kan? Ayo!"

Gadis itu terkesiap. Bagaimana Kazune tahu ia ingin sekali pergi ke Gyeongbok? Bukankah kemarin saat di bandara ia hanya menyampaikan hal ini pada Rika dan Jin? Atau apa Karin pernah mengatakan keinginannya ini pada Kazune sebelumnya? Seingatnya tidak. Ia memang belum terlalu mengingat semua ingatannya, tapi, ia baru mengetahui ada tempat ini di Korea beberapa minggu lalu saat mendapat pengumuman akan ada syuting di Korea dan ia men-_search_ di pencarian tentang tempat-tempat menarik di Korea. Apa saat di bandara itu, lelaki itu memperhati—ah, tidak, bagi Karin, itu hanya 0,0001 saja persentasenya. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bukan?

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?" suara datar lelaki pirang itu membuat gadis itu tersentak lalu tertawa kaku.

"Ehehe... benar juga. Ah, ayo~!"

.

Karin menunjuk hampir setiap tempat yang ia lalui, "Tadi itu gerbang Gwanghwamun, disana ada Sinmumun, di timur sana ada Yeongchumundan di barat sana ada Geonchunmun. Di Geunjeongjeon adalah tempat untuk melaksanakan pertemuan pagi. Ah~! Itu Jagyongjeon! Tempat ibu sang raja beristirahat! Indah sekali! Lihat Kazune-_kun, _guldduk yang ada di Jagyongjeon itu indah sekali! Ah, permaisuri dulu berada disitu, di Gyotajeon! Kkyyaa! Gunung itu indah sekali! Tempat ini keren~~!"

Kazune hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi gadis itu yang sangat senang menunjuk segala sesuatu di area Istana Gyeongbok, "Kau tahu darimana semua istilah itu?"

"Hehe, saat sedang _search_ aku sempat baca dan iseng-iseng saja baca kalau-kalau aku kesini," ucap Karin lalu menarik tangan lelaki disebelahnya untuk mengikutinya ke tempat yang ingin ia lihat selanjutnya.

Langkah keduanya terhenti didepan sebuah kolam teratai di kawasan Gyeonghoeru. Karin memotret salah satu sudut pemandangan yang tersuguh disana—hal yang sama yang dilakukan para wisatawan lainnya, "Kenang-kenangan saat kembali ke Jepang~" gumamnya.

"Haahh~..." gadis itu lalu menumpukan tangannya ke tepi jembatan tempat ia berdiri, "Tempat ini menakjubkan. Cantik ya?"

"Ya, cantik."

Gadis itu tak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya kala Kazune mengatakan kata 'cantik' tapi dengan sepasang safir yang menatap lurus kearahnya. Karin mengenakan sebuah _dress_ biru muda selutut dengan rompi rajut berwarna putih—sebenarnya baju itu masih untuk properti syuting karena itu bukan bajunya sendiri namun dari koleksi yang dimiliki Kujyo _Pictures—_karena Kazune _menculik_ nya dari syuting tadi, ia tak sempat ganti baju. Tapi Kazune tak peduli. Gadis itu cantik dengan pakaian apapun yang ia kenakan. Akan selalu terlihat menawan di matanya—dan ia tak bisa mungkir.

Karin memalingkan wajahnya, "A-apa sih..."

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?" lelaki pirang itu—Kazune—menyeringai jahil disambut pukulan kecil di lengannya.

"Sudahlah Kazune-_kun,"_ gadis itu terkekeh, "_Ne,_selanjutnya kita akan kemana?" tanyanya semangat.

Kazune menyentil dahi gadis itu membuat Karin mengaduh kesakitan, "Sudah mulai menikmati _tour _pribadi ini nona? Bukannya tadi kau meminta agar kita kembali ke syuting saja?"

"Yah, aku kan tak tahu kalau kita akan ke tempat-tempat indah macam ini," Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau aku tahu, tentu aku takkan menolak. Jadi? Kita kemana setelah ini? Baru jam satu."

Kazune hanya menghela nafas, "Yah, sebenarnya Seoul akan jauh lebih indah di malam hari nanti. Untuk sekarang, kau mau ke _Carribean Bay _di Everland?"

.

.

Berkeliling di Everland, mencoba segala jenis permainan disana, entahlah, menurut Karin, ini fantastis. Sekarang, hal paling menyenangkan di musim panas. Berenang. Dan Kazune membuat pilihan yang tepat. Berenang di _Carribean Bay_ di Everland. Ini pertama kalinya Karin melihat taman bermain ini dan ia hanya bisa berdecak kagum menikmati setiap sudut yang disuguhkan.

"Kalau kita akan ke kolam renang, kau bilang kenapa? Aku tak bawa baju renang!" seru Karin pada Kazune yang sudah terduduk santai dengan pakaian khas para lelaki untuk renang—celana renang—disalah satu meja berpayung dengan raut datarnya lengkap sambil menyesap segelas lemon dingin, "Masa aku berenang pakai _dress _ini?" ucap Karin lagi sambil menarik-narik rok yang ia kenakan.

_Benar juga,_ pikir Kazune, "Disana ada toko baju renang. Ayo!"

.

Karin meneguk ludah melihat semua model baju renang di toko kecil khusus perlengkapan renang itu sementara Kazune hanya tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi Karin dan sesekali menyeringai tipis.

"Oke, silahkan pilih~"

_Sialan._ Hanya satu kata itu yang muncul di benak Karin kala Kazune menepuk bahunya lalu duduk disudut ruangan sambil menunggunya memilih baju renang dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Oke, sekarang Karin setuju dengan pendapat Himeka, _tiga perempat lelaki di bumi ini MESUM. _

_Emerald _gadis itu menelisik setiap sudut toko dan ia bahkan tak bisa menemukan baju renang paling tidak yang _one-piece_ untuk wanita. Hanya ada baju khusus selam dan... bikini. _Hell no,_ saat ke pantai tahun-tahun lalu di musim panas saja, Karin berenang menggunakan _T-shirt._ Ia memang tak begitu suka memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya—walau sebagai artis, tubuhnya itu tentu proporsional.

Karin menatap Kazune dengan pandangan memohon agar tak jadi ikut berenang saja. Tapi lelaki itu memutar bola matanya masih dengan seringai di wajahnya, "Yakin? Kau baru pertama kesini kan? Apa tidak sia-sia?" dan itu sukses membungkam gadis itu. Ukh, tentu ia ingin berenang di musim panas seperti ini. Apalagi ini di _Carribean Bay_, tentunya ini spesial. Tapi apa ia harus menggunakan bikini seperti itu? Yuks, itu menjijikkan baginya. Tapi kalau baju selam? Demi Tuhan, ia akan lebih terlihat seperti belut laut dan itu akan jauh lebih menjijikkan.

Kazune yang melihat raut wajah bingung dan ragu gadis itu terkekeh pelan lalu menghampirinya, ia menyeringai tipis, "Bagaimana kalau yang itu?"

PLAKK!

"Sialan kau," Karin sukses mendaratkan sebuah tamparan mulus di pipi Kazune kala lelaki itu malah menunjuk sebuah model bikini yang ingin dihindari Karin. _Sea-shell style._ Kain biasa saja sudah cukup buruk, apalagi kerang. Yang berputar di kepala gadis itu hanya kata-kata berupa, 'vulgar', 'terlalu terbuka', 'kekurangan bahan', 'jelek'. Yah, mungkin beberapa gadis takkan setuju bila pakaian itu dibilang jelek—mengingat modelnya yang begitu elegan walau sebatas bikini. Tapi tetap saja, dalam kamus Karin, baju seperti itu JELEK.

Kazune mendengus, "Yang itu?" ia menunjuk model lain. Hanya seperti bikini biasa tapi terlihat lebih bagus. Karin menggeleng, karena ia tahu model itu pasti mahal lagipula modelnya juga tak jauh vulgar dengan yang pertama. Yang lainnya sama saja, baju renang yang bagi Karin terlihat seperti baju kekurangan bahan.

Sampai akhirnya, batu gioknya tertumbuk pada sebuah baju renang biasa yang bagian atas mencapai setengah perut berwarna porselen dan bagian bawah berupa celana pendek berwarna _maroon_—model celana olahraga para siswi di sekolah-sekolah Jepang, "Ah, yang itu saja!" serunya sambil menunjuk baju itu. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia lebih memilih yang bagian perutnya tertutup. Tapi karena tak ada, setidaknya baju itu pilihan yang lebih baik. Kazune tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, "Dasar," gumamnya sambil mendengus geli.

.

Setiap pasang mata langsung tertuju pada gadis bersurai _brunette _yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti sambil menenteng sehelai _dress_ biru. Bajunya memang tak seterbuka dan sevulgar wanita-wanita lain disana tapi tetap terlihat manis dan melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya. Warna bagian atasnya yang berwarna porselen dan celananya yang berwarna _maroon _gelap terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Ditambah rambutnya yang diurai bebas menambah nilai plus. Hem, belum lagi dengan iris hijau zamrud dan senyum manisnya yang mampu menghipnotis setiap pria untuk memilikinya dan setiap wanita yang hanya bisa berdecak iri melihatnya.

Ia—Karin—berlari kecil kearah Kazune yang masih melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada setiap pria yang memandang Karin seolah-olah ingin memakannya bulat-bulat, "_Ne, _bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil berputar. Ia memang masih agak kurang percaya diri tapi tak ada pilihan lain kalau ia ingin tetap berenang.

Kazune menatap Karin lalu tersenyum tipis, "Manis. Pas untukmu."

Gadis itu kembali merona dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan seseorang yang pernah menjadi mantan pacarnya itu. Jin memang sering berkata hal serupa padanya, tapi yang bisa membuatnya merona hanya Kazune. Itu tak pernah berubah dan mungkin, perasaannya juga selalu mengarah pada pemuda pirang itu.

"K-kalau begitu, AYO~!"

Cara konyol. Menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan langsung menarik pemuda itu ke air. Setidaknya ia bisa kabur dari dunia barang sejenak.

Kazune mendengus, "Kau ini apa-apaan?"

"Hehe, _gomen~_ habisnya aku sudah tak sabar lagi," dan hanya disambut cengiran gadis itu.

Mereka terdiam sementara Kazune menenggelamkan setengah tubuhnya dan Karin yang membasahi rambutnya sendiri, "Kau tahu?" suara Kazune membuatnya menoleh dengan sepasang alis terangkat. Mungkin ini pembicaraan serius—"Aku lebih setuju kalau kau memakai yang bermodel kerang itu."—ternyata tidak.

DWZING!

Dua sudut siku-siku itu mulai muncul lagi di dahi Karin ia sudah menyiapkan pukulannya untuk segera menghajar laki-laki itu sebelum Kazune kembali berkata, "Tapi biarlah. Kau manis pakai apapun."

Karin terkesiap. Ia memandang lelaki itu bingung lalu menunduk dan memikirkan kejadian hari ini, "Maaf," gumamnya, "Emm... kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk i—"

"Biar saja," ucap Kazune sambil menoleh kearah gadis itu, "Totalnya hanya beberapa won."

"Oh ya? Aku tak yakin tiket masuk Istana Gyeongbok dan Everland murah? Juga baju ini. Memang berapa totalnya?" tanya Karin lagi, "Err... tapi nanti saat sudah kembali ke Jepang akan kuganti. Atau kalau perlu, sekarang akan kuambil dari reke—"

Kazune menyentil dahi Karin untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, "Kau ini. Sudahlah, ini hanya sebuah perlakuan hangat dari seorang—" Karin menatap pemuda itu—menunggu kelanjutannya, "Seorang sahabat."

Dan ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa mendesah kecewa setelah mendengar kata itu.

.

.

.

Makan malam disalah Seonyu Cafe lalu jalan-jalan beriringan di Cheonggyecheon dan jembatan Banpo dan sekarang berada di Myeongdong. Karin benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan derap jantungnya yang kian mendera. Ia bahagia hari ini. Seakan, bersama Kazune seharian ini, kabur dari syuting, jalan-jalan di seluruh Seoul dan sekitarnya seharian, makan malam bersama, kejadian-kejadian konyol dan momen-momen diantara mereka... apa benar lelaki itu hanya menganggap ini adalah _kencan sepasang sahabat?_ Kalau iya, mungkin Karin akan langsung menangis saat sudah kembali ke hotel nanti—menyesali nasibnya yang bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Kujyo Kazune. Menyalahkan takdir yang sudah membuat hubungan mereka renggang bahkan terputus begitu saja karena alasan sederhana.

Ia senang bisa sedekat ini dengan Kazune—walau lelaki itu kini menganggapnya sahabat. Dan parahnya lagi, Karin baru tahu tadi siang saat menelepon Jin dan menanyakan wanita yang disukai Kazune. Himeka. Himeka—sahabat baiknya. Ukh, bukankah itu menyebalkan? _Uh... inikah yang disebut cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Melankoli sekali! _Batinnya kesal sambil berusaha menghilangkan perasaan-perasaan aneh itu dalam hatinya. Karin lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sosok Kazune yang berjalan didepannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan menyusup ke hatinya—untuk setidaknya... bisa menggenggam tangan lelaki itu untuk yang... mungkin terakhir kalinya—mengingat itu bukan hal yang lazim dilakukan seorang sahabat dalam kurun waktu yang sering.

_Kenapa aku jadi sebodoh ini?_ batin gadis itu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri dengan jemarinya.

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

Lihat? Suara seringan itu saja sudah membuatnya terkesiap dengan badan gemetar gugup, "I-iya... a-a-aku... ba-baik-baik s-sa-saja..."

Kazune mengakat alisnya, "Yakin? Kau jadi gagap begitu."

Gadis itu hanya nyengir, "Hehe... kebiasaan anehku yang baru. Lupakan saja. Aku tak apa kok. Oh ya, kau benar-benar yakin semua barang ini untukku? Tapi kau berlebihan, kau tak perlu membeli semua barang yang kulirik disepanjang toko!" ucapnya setengah kesal sambil menunjuk tas-tas belanja yang ia bawa yang berisi semua barang yang tadi sempat ia perhatikan dengan intens kala berjalan tadi.

"Hm, kukira kau suka, makanya kubeli," ucap Kazune ringan sambil mengambil alih membantu Karin membawa tas-tas belanja yang ia bawa.

Karin mendengus, "Aku memang suka. Tapi tidak perlu seberlebihan ini. Dan sekarang bagaimana aku akan sanggup menggantinya? Dasar orang kaya..."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau tak perlu menggantinya. Cukup bersenang-senang saja hari ini dan lupakan semua masalahmu—termasuk syuting sialan yang jadwalnya memuakkan itu," jawab Kazune sambil mengacak surai _brunette _Karin. Gadis itu hanya menunduk lalu sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis—

"Terimakasih banyak, Kazune-_kun..."_

—yang tanpa gadis itu sadari hal itu mampu menorehkan rona merah di pipi sang pemuda.

.

.

.

Lelah memang. Berkeliling ke tujuh tempat wisata terkenal di Seoul sejak pagi. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam. Tapi, semakin malam Seoul malah semakin padat dan pemandangan semakin indah—apalagi jika dilihat dari Namsan Cable Car yang kedua anak Adam dan Hawa berbeda gender itu naiki sekarang.

Keduanya hanya diam tanpa percakapan. Sang gadis mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan melirik ke luar jendela. Indah memang—tapi dengan suasana batin sekacau ini, semua terlihat sama padahal ini belum tentu akan ia nikmati lagi. Sedang sang pemuda mencoba berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis dihadapannya yang setiap gerakannya selalu mampu mencuri perhatiannya—seperti dulu, namun, sekarang terasa lebih berbeda.

"E-er... Kazune-_kun... _terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini ya, aku senang sekali kau mengajakku," ucap Karin akhirnya.

Kazune mengangguk, "Ya."

Karin menggigit bibirnya. Topik apa yang bisa membuat mereka terlibat percakapan panjang yang seru?

"Kau... pernah ke Seoul ya, sebelumnya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ya, saat pembuatan beberapa film lain dan _meeting _atau bertemu _client,_" ujar Kazune sambil menatap gadis didepannya membuat Karin salah tingkah.

"E-eh... kau hebat ya... sudah bisa mengatur perusahaan keluargamu ini," ucap Karin lagi. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang sok basa-basi ini. sekarang percakapan ini terkenal abal—mereka seperti dua orang yang baru kenal dan mencoba menguak identitas masing-masing lebih dalam.

"Hn, ya."

Diam. Entah mengapa Karin merasa suasana diantara mereka cukup kaku malam ini. Padahal, malam ini yang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Panorama malam kota Seoul yang terkenal menakjubkan ada didepannya. Tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa fokus karena pikirannya melayang pada pemuda yang dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu?" suara Kazune membuatnya mendongak cepat, "Aku sudah berpikir beberapa hari ini. Dan aku ingin tanya juga."

Karin mengerjapkan mata, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau putus dengan Kuga? Ada apa? Kapan?""

Gadis itu terbungkam. Ia menggigit bibirnya, "Haha... hanya... masalah perasaan saja... baru kemarin malam. B-bukan masalah besar kok..."

Kazune masih kukuh dengan pandangan datarnya yang bagi Karin terlihat sangat menuntut penjelasan. Gadis itu mendengus lalu bersidekap, "Yah, kami memilih fokus dengan perasaan masing-masing dan tak lagi hidup dalam sandiwara sebelum hubungan kami bertambah jauh dan akan membuat kami semakin terluka," ucapnya cepat, "Lebih tepatnya... aku yang memilih fokus pada perasaanku... tapi dia yang memintaku melakukannya..." katanya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perasaan. Aku sudah kenal denganmu lama. Kau tak bisa menganggapku orang asing," ucap Kazune.

Karin mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Hanya saja... sulit mengatakannya... yah... aku sudah menyukai orang lain..." dan ia kembali menggigit bibirnya sedang manik gioknya bergerak gelisah.

Kazune terkesiap. Ia memandang lurus gadis itu, "Siapa?" tanyanya cepat.

"U-ukh... te-tentu itu rahasiaku, bodoh!" seru Karin panik, "Siapa gadis yang mau dengan terang-terangan mengatakan nama orang yang disukainya kalau orang itu ada didepannya sendiri!?"

Krik, krik... krik, krik...

Karin melongo menyadari ucapannya sedang Kazune tampak terbatuk-batuk kecil—berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya namun tetap kentara ada dengusan geli darinya.

"Aaahh! Tidak, tidak! Maksudku—e-eh... y-yang ta-tadi itu... u-ukh... Ka-Kazune-_kun!_ Jangan tertawa! Ti-tidaaak! Diam kau!"

Kazune akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawanya dan akhirnya ia tertawa kecil, "Benarkah begitu?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

Karin menggeleng kuat-kuat. Rona merah di wajahnya bertambah parah, "Tiidaak! Ukh... diamlah!"

"Hei," gadis itu tersentak ketika Kazune berpindah duduk disampingnya. Kazune memandang gadis itu lurus-lurus. Sebenarnya ia juga masih merasa geli mengingat ucapan frontal tadi juga wajah memerah Karin yang terlihat begitu lucu baginya. _Deja vu._ Mereka merasakannya lagi. Hal macam ini pernah terjadi, "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

...

Lima belas detik dan gadis itu masih belum sadar. Ia hanya melongo ditempat dan otaknya memutar ulang ucapan itu berkali-kali dalam memorinya.

"Apa... kau mau memberiku kesempatan kedua?" tanya Kazune lagi, "Aku... sejak bertemu denganmu untuk yang _kedua kalinya,_ aku baru sadar kalau aku memang masih menyukaimu. Tapi Karin, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku... _untuk yang kedua kalinya."_

* * *

_Saat itu..._

_"Aku... sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, baru kali ini aku merasakan hal semacam ini. Tapi Karin, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."_

* * *

"Aku tahu mungkin kau menganggapku tak pantas bersamamu lagi karena taruhan itu. Tapi... aku sadar akan perasaanku dan-"

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata lalu ia memalingkan wajah dengan cepat, "Kau bercanda," sergahnya.

Kazune menggeleng, "Kau tahu aku tidak," ia menatap gadis itu dalam dengan sorot mata serius.

Karin tetap tak mau memandang lelaki itu. Ia mengepalkan tangan. Jujur, ia masih menyukai lelaki itu. Ia merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga kala mendengar pernyataan itu—yang ditunggunya selama tujuh tahun. Jantung tak bisa berhenti berdebar. Darahnya berdesir—sehingga menimbulkan gejolak khusus dalam dirinya. Wajahnya merona. Tapi, ia tak pernah mengharap balasan atas perasaannya—bukannya apa, namun juga... kesannya aneh karena dia baru sehari putus dengan Jin Kuga dan langsung menggaet Kujyo Kazune. Tidak, tidak. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Setidaknya... pernyataan seperti ini butuh waktu.

"Ah, _cable car _nya sudah berhenti. Ayo kembali ke hotel Kazune-_kun. _Supaya yang lain tak terlalu pusing mencari kita."

Baru saja gadis itu akan melangkah turun, Kazune menahan tangannya, "Apa jawabanmu?"

Mereka terdiam lagi. Petugas yang menjaga tempat itu hanya menatap keduanya bingung tapi ia diam saja sambil memandang kedua orang itu.

"Bisa kau beri aku waktu?"

"Apa?"

"Waktu," ulang Karin tegas, "Aku butuh waktu."

Kazune mendengus, "Bukankah kau bilang—"

"Tidak. Aku mohon. Hanya waktu, aku perlu berpikir. Ayo kembali ke hotel..."

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Chap 9~! Mueheheh... gimana? Gimana? Hem, maaf ya kalo kelamaan, siswa aksel itu peernya bejibun (-_-")

Tapi dah updated nih, kasih pendapat ya~~ oke, bales repiu~!

**syofalira:** makasih ya, oke, ini dah lanjut ^^ *janganpanggilkakaksayamasihbocah~* #yah,terserahsitusihtapi ^^

**wulan:** haha... iya, ini dah lanjut, kalo pada seneng, saya juga terus keep writing kok~! Haha... makasih banyak ya! Panggilnya Haruka ato Hitomi aja, saya masih bocah lho... hehe...

**atika sari: **ookkee~~! Panggilnya Haruka ato Hitomi aja, saya masih bocah lhoo~ BTW, makasih banyak ya~!

**Guest:** Sabar, sabar... hehe... ini ¾ Kazurin lho, gimana? Puas gak? Hehe... makasih banyak ya!

**Guest:** Wah, makasih ya... gak kok, sama sekali gak nganggu. Saya seneng dapet repiu dari kalian dan ngetik juga sudah menjadi hobi saya, sama sekali gak terganggu kok, gak papa... BTW, makasih banyak ya!

**yume sora:** okee~! Haha... iya, iya, ganbatte mo & arigato gozaimasu~!

**Maria-chan:** yapz, ini dia. Gimana? Puas gak? Hehe... BTW, makasih banyak ya~!

**AnandaPtrAbsri**: haha, ini dah lanjut, bagaimana? terimakasih banyak ya!

**Rizki Kinanti:** okkee~! Ini dah kilat belom? Hehe... saya masih kelas 8 lho, masih bocah kaann? Gak papa, gak kepo gak nanya~ haha... iya, di ending kazurin kok, setiap tokoh dah punya pairing masing-masing. Hehe... ganbatte mo, arigato gozaimasu +KazuRin polepel~!

**X:** Yap, sudah bisa ketebak ya? Hehe... makasih banyak ya~!

**Bee:** Yah, semua cerita baik yang one-shoot ato multichapter berawal dari doc-manager, kalo lebih jelasnya lewat PM aja ya, eh, aku juga masih bocah lhoo~ panggilnya Haruka ato Hitomi aja, ne? Hehe..

**Guest:** Ini dah lanjut. Bagaimana? hehe... makasih banyak ya!

**Natali-chan:** Oke, oke~~! Ini dah lanjut, bagaimana? makasih banyak ya~!

**Tasya:** Okkeee~~! Makasih banyaakk!

.

Oke, chap ini kelar, chap selanjutnya kalo agak lama maaf ya, tapi ditunggu aja, pasti tetep ku updated dan kuusahakan kilat kok... nah, maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini, chapter 9 'I Hate Him But I Love Him' updated, mind to review?

.

.

.

Boyolali, 17 Juli 2013; 8.45 P.M


	10. Chapter 10

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 10-

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu dan ucapan pemuda itu masih terngiang begitu jelas dalam kepalanya. Walau sesekali ia sudah mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum karena hari ini adalah tempat tujuan terakhir dalam filmnya—tetap saja. Pernyataan di malam itu begitu menganggunya.

Sudah beberapa hari pula Ami menegurnya karena kerjanya yang benar-benar buruk setelah mendapat pernyataan itu. Tapi tak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini—ah, tidak. Himeka tahu karena notabene ia adalah sahabat Karin. Tapi tahu apa tanggapannya?

_ 'Karin-chan jawab saja sesuai dengan perasaan Karin-chan!'_—dengan nada ceria pula. _Dasar setan._ Setelah ucapan itu, Karin ragu kalau itu adalah salah satu saran yang diberikan seorang sahabat bila sahabatnya tengah sangat membutuhkan saran untuk masalahnya. Ukh... menyebalkan...

Bahkan ketika ia dan kru lain meninggalkan Korea dan menuju ke Venice, ia seperti sama sekali tak punya pikiran lain dalam otaknya selain pernyataan cinta itu. Rencananya, ia ingin berjalan-jalan barang sejenak bersama kru lain sebelum berangkat, tapi karena jadwal yang padat, itu nyaris mustahil—tapi ia sama sekali tak memikirkan itu! Yang ada di kepalanya hanya Kujyo Kazune.

Bukankah menyebalkan, jika kau masih mencintai orang yang dulu pernah melukaimu tapi sekarang malah berbalik lagi mencintaimu? Ia serasa dipermainkan—tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga, ia senang perasaannya berbalas—untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi tetap saja, ini mengesalkan!

"_Jaa nee... _Seoul..."

Lelaki bermanik _onyx _disebelahnya tampak menahan tawa mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Lihat saja, manik _emerald _yang dibuat-buat sok sedih dan suara sok lirih—menggelikan, "Kau ini kenapa Karin?" tanya Jin.

"Ukh... aku masih ingin lebih lama disini~..." ucap Karin sambil menatap keluar jendela pesawatnya lalu mengambil salah satu majalah didepan kursinya.

Jin terkekeh, "Tenang saja, kau juga akan terpesona oleh Venice."

"Hoh? Memang kau pernah kesana?" tanya Karin sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Ya," lelaki itu mengangguk, "Saat kecil. Venice adalah salah satu tempat bulan madu terbaik diantara Hawaii dan Paris."

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bersidekap, "Kita kesana untuk syuting, bukan untuk bulan madu, bodoh."

Jin mengerling jahil, "Yaahh~ siapa tahu kau mau denganku? Akan kupesankan hotel yang terbaik deh!"

BHUAGH!

"_Urusai._ Aku tak tertarik denganmu!" ucap Karin dengan rona merah di pipinya tapi ia menutupinya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya—balik meledek lelaki itu.

Jin terkekeh, "Hoo, benarkah?" dan dibalas gadis itu dengan anggukan tegas. Lelaki itu kembali terkekeh lalu ia terdiam, "Kau tahu?" Karin menoleh, "Kau akan tetap menjadi salah seorang dari orang-orang yang kusayang dan kuanggap berharga."

Karin terdiam. Ia menatap keluar jendela—yang cukup mendung, lalu tersenyum kecil dan bergumam sambil mengangguk pelan, "Ya."

.

Penerbangan diatas pesawat mungkin bukan hal bagus dalam situasi mendung begini. Mereka tak kunjung mendarat—yah, walau jarak dari Seoul sampai Venice bisa sampai berjam-jam, setidaknya, harusnya kini mereka sudah mendarat. Tapi karena hujan, pesawat itu serasa berputar terus di udara.

Karin hanya bersidekap di kursinya dengan selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi sehelai _dress _putih polos selutut—walau lengannya panjang, bahan kainnya cukup tipis sehingga udara dingin benar-benar serasa menusuk kulitnya. Merasa bosan, ia bangun dari posisi semula lalu menatap Jin yang juga berbalut selimut disebelahnya tapi lelaki itu tampak santai-santai saja memejamkan mata dengan musik yang mengalun di _earphone_ nya.

Karin mengerucutkan bibir kesal lalu menarik _earphone_ itu—membuat yang empunya berjengit, "Ada apa?" tanya Jin.

"Aku bosan~~..."

Jin mengerjapkan mata sejenak lalu melirik arlojinya, "Sepertinya masih lama dan badainya masih sama-sama saja. Sudah, kau tidur saja. Sudah jam tujuh juga."

"Tidak," gadis itu menggeleng, "Ayo ngobrol saja—ah ya, mengenai calon kekasihmu yang akan menjadi penggantiku itu..."

Jin menggeleng, "Sudahlah. Tak apa. Kau tak perlu repot mencari pengganti seperti itu. Aku cukup bahagia sekarang—kau sudah tak terjebak lagi denganku," lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ja-jangan bilang dengan bahasa seperti itu!" sergah Karin, "Aku tak pernah merasa begitu!"

Keduanya terdiam. Karin mencoba mengingat-ingat gadis-gadis yang ia kenal. Tak banyak memang. Miyon? Sudah punya pacar. Rika? Mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan. Himeka? Sudah punya pacar. Ami? Mungkin ya. Kirika? Umur terpaut jauh. Kazusa? Boleh ju—eh? Kazusa? Kujyo Kazusa?

Karin menyeringai, "Aku punya calonnya kok."

Jin menoleh dengan sepasang alis terangkat, "Apa tadi?"

"Calonnya. Calon kekasihmu yang baru. Ada dua sih, cuma kuyakin kau akan lebih menyukai pilihan terakhir," ucap Karin.

Jin mengerjap lalu tertawa sesaat kemudian, "Oke, oke. Coba katakan dan anggap aku setuju dengan saranmu ini."

Karin memberengut lalu berdehem, "Ehem, ini menurut beberapa gadis yang kukenal. Bagaimana kalau Ami?" tawarnya. Jin mengerutkan dahi lalu menjulurkan kepalanya dan mengamati seluruh isi pesawat yang khusus diisi oleh anggota ku syuting. Ia menatap gadis bermanik _hazel _yang ia kenal sebagai manajer Karin itu tengah duduk dengan Rika dan berdiskusi. Sorot matanya tajam dan tegas—tipe gadis yang tegas akan permintaannya dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencapai tujuannya. Mungkin tidak.

"Err.. tidak," jawab Jin.

"Rika-_chan?"_

Jin melongok lagi dan kali ini memandang Rika yang ada disebelah Ami. Ukh, mungkin tidak. Membayangkan Rika menceramahinya seperti gadis itu dulu menceramahi Kazune membuatnya mual—ditambah, dia tipe gadis yang ambisius dalam meraih keinginannya.

"Kurasa tidak."

Karin menghela nafas, "Pilihan terakhir dari tiga gadis yang kuanggap paling ideal. Kujyo Kazusa?"

Jin mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa itu?"

Karin mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkan salah satu fotonya dengan Kazusa lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya lagi segera setelah Jin melihatnya—mengingat mereka masih ada didalam pesawat, "Cantik kan?"

Jin masih berkutat dengan foto gadis bersurai pirang dengan iris safir yang jernih juga senyumannya yang manis itu didalam pikirannya. Gadis yang cantik—memang. Tapi kenapa ia merasa gadis itu mirip seseorang?

_Kazusa eh? Kazusa, Kazusa, Kujyo Kazu—APA?!_

_Onyx_ nya melebar lalu ia segera menoleh kearah Karin sementara gadis itu mengangkat alis menunggu jawaban Jin.

"Kazusa Kujyo?" tanya Jin memastikan.

Karin mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya, "Iya. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Dia kan adik perempuan Kazune!"

"TIDAK!" sergah Jin cepat. Cukuplah, ia tak mau banyak urusan dengan Kujyo Kazune lagi setelah masalah mereka bertiga itu.

Karin mengernyit, "Kenapa memangnya? Dia cantik, baik, sopan—aku sendiri yang menilainya lho dan sebagai sahabatmu, aku bisa mempercayakan dia untuk—tunggu, apa ini ada kaitannya karena dia keluarga Kujyo?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jin mendengus, "Aku tak mau berurusan lebih banyak dengan Kujyo Kazune selain film ini."

"Dia kan adiknya, bukan Kazune-_kun _nya..." bela Karin masih memaksakan Kazusa untuk Jin.

"Aku tidak mau kalau dia!" ucap Jin sambil bersidekap. Karin menghela nafas lalu menatap keluar jendela dengan tangan di dagu. Ia tahu ia tak bisa memaksa. Tapi... apakah hal buruk untuk mencoba mendekatkan mereka?

_Saatnya melupakan masalahku dengan Kazune-kun dan menjadi mak comblang~! Khukhukhu~..._

.

.

Keluar dari bandara untuk mencapai hotel ternyata harus menaiki kanal. Bagi Karin cukup menyenangkan—karena ini pengalaman baru baginya dan baginya pula, kanal ini terkesan romantis ditambah pemandangan yang menakjubkan membuatnya semakin terlihat elok—nilai plus untuk kota di Italia ini.

"Jin benar. Kota ini terkesan romantis dan indah. Cocok untuk bulan madu," komentar Karin pada Ami yang ada disebelahnya.

Ami malah mengerling jahil, "Memang kenapa, eh? Kau mau bulan madu dengan Jin Kuga? Atau malah dengan Kujyo-_san?_ Kau masih kecil—masih polos. Ingat itu."

"Sialan kau. Maksudku bukan begitu!" balas Karin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau menjadi tak terlalu fokus saat syuting akhir-akhir ini. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan salah satu dari mereka? Kalau terus begini, pamormu bisa turun saat kembali ke Jepang nanti karena aktingmu didepan kamera tak terlalu natural," ucap Ami.

Karin memutar bola matanya melihat Ami yang masih sempat-sempatnya membuka _laptop_ nya dan mengetik sesuatu, "Yah, mungkin," kata gadis bersurai _brunette _itu cuek. Tapi dalam hati ia masih tetap gelisah karena pernyataan cinta itu—maksudnya, bagaimana ia menjawabnya? Yang benar saja. Entahlah. Mungkin yang harus ia benar-benar pikirkan adalah kelanjutan syuting—bukan Kazune. Ya, bukan dia.

.

"Wow. Kamar sebesar ini untuk tiga orang? Bukankah luasnya berlebihan?" tanya Rika pada salah satu kru yang membantunya membawakan barangnya ke kamar. Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Ini perintah dari Kujyo-_san."_

Akhirnya Rika mengangguk, mengucapkan terimakasih dan menjatuhkan diri diatas salah satu kasur empuk dari tiga ranjang disana. Ia menatap teman sekamarnya kali ini. Miyon Yii dan Hanazono Karin—sebenarnya ini permintaannya dan mereka sudah sama-sama setuju—Karin tengah memandang pemandangan diluar jendela besar yang ada disalah satu dinding disana sedang Miyon masih menata peralatannya dan bolak-balik antara kamar dan kamar mandi.

"Huwaahh~... hari pertama di Seoul langsung kerja, disini disuruh istirahat dulu. Dasar Kirio plin-plan!" seru Karin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Yah, dia kakak yang agak-lebih-buruk-dari-Kirika," timpal Rika membuat Karin menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Karin-_chan,_" mendengar suara Miyon, Karin segera bangkit.

"Ya?"

Miyon melipat handuk yang ia bawa lalu duduk di atas kasurnya yang ada di paling ujung—disebelah ranjang Karin, "Kirio bilang kau sering tak fokus sejak dua hari lalu. Ada apa? Apa kau mau cerita?" tawarnya, "Ia memintaku menanyakan ini padamu—mengingat kita sesama wanita jadi kita akan lebih paham masalah satu sama lain. Aku tahu aku tak begitu dekat denganmu, tapi... kalau kau mau, aku mau menjadi teman wanita yang selalu siap membantumu."

Rika hanya diam sambil menatap keduanya bergantian. Karin menghela nafas, "Oke, terimakasih banyak Miyon... tapi kumohon jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, ya?" pintanya. Rika mengangguk lalu mendekat—begitu juga dengan Miyon. Keduanya diam dan tak menyela selama Karin bicara. Gadis itu menceritakan hubungannya dengan Jin yang putus—dimana hubungan itu menjadi rahasia umum keduanya—sehingga tak ada orang selain mereka yang tahu perihal putusnya hubungan itu sampai Kazune yang sehari setelahnya menculiknya dari syuting dan menyatakan perasaan secara mendadak.

"Ini menyebalkan," umpat gadis itu akhirnya.

Rika mendengus, "Benar kan kubilang? Kalian itu memang tak pernah mau mengakui perasaan secara terang-terangan. Dasar bodoh."

Gadis bersurai _brunette _itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, hah? Kalau aku menerimanya, kesannya aku gampang sekali melupakan Jin, aku hanya tak ingin ada rumor buruk kau—"

"Sudahlah, jangan mungkir," sergah Rika, "Kalau ada perasaan katakan saja. Kau akan menyesal kalau kau menahannya terus—percayalah. Aku tak bohong."

Dan setelahnya gadis bermarga Karasuma itu melenggang keluar dari kamar itu diiringi wajah memberengut Karin dan tawa kaku Miyon.

"Y-yah... Rika-_san_ memang selalu tajam. Tapi... kurasa dia ada benarnya. Kau harus katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Kazune-_san,"_ ucap Miyon akhirnya.

Dan gadis bermanik hijau zamrud dihadapannya hanya terpekur dalam keheningan.

.

.

"Aku bodoh ya," lelaki pirang itu menggumam. Ia memandang gelas _wine _yang ada di tangannya sejenak. Menyesapnya sekali lagi lalu meletakkannya di meja kecil disampingnya—menyadari jika ia minum terlalu banyak ia takkan bisa menahan diri.

"Ya. Kau memang sangat bodoh, Kujyo."

Lelaki itu menoleh kala mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya—dan hal itu langsung membuatnya mendecih kesal lalu memalingkan wajah, "Kuga," gumamnya lagi.

"Aku tahu tentang pernyataan itu—walau Karin sama sekali tak menceritakannya padaku," ucap Jin sambil berdiri disamping pemuda pirang itu—Kazune Kujyo, "Aku bisa sama sepertimu. Kita adalah lelaki yang punya mata dimanapun."

"Lalu? Apa itu penting untukku?" respon Kazune sambil tetap memandang lurus kearah pemandangan malam kota Venice yang tersaji di balkon _lounge _itu.

Jin menghela nafas, "Yah... aku memutuskan Karin dengan harapan dia akan bahagia dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai—aku takkan egois. Aku takkan memaksakan keinginanku. Dia pantas bahagia—dan itu denganmu."

Kazune menoleh kearah lelaki itu—tapi ia diam saja. Mungkin benar, sesama lelaki kadang butuh waktu untuk bicara.

"Yang jelas," Jin menatap lurus Kazune, "Kalau ia menerimanya, jaga dia untukku—jika bukan untukku, lakukanlah untuk Karin. Aku tak mau melihat dia menderita—kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku takkan segan-segan lagi merebut dia."

"Kalau kau merebutnya dariku sama saja kau menyakitinya," timpal Kazune.

"Setidaknya ia takkan terjebak dengan orang sepertimu lagi. Jadi buat Karin bahagia. Untuk Karin, aku memohon padamu Kujyo."

Seketika suasana hening. Hanya ada angin malam yang berhembus lalu sesaat kemudian Jin tertawa, "Yah, itu saja. Kita sudah lama tak bicara antar pria—lain waktu kalau bisa kita bicarakan di tempat yang lebih nyaman ya! Disini benar-benar menyesakkan—apalagi topiknya tentang cinta. Haha, besok hari yang berat. Selamat malam pak produser~!" lalu ia berjalan pergi darisana menyisakan pemuda keluarga Kujyo itu yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Kazune meraih gelas _wine _disampingnya—bersumpah dalam hati ia meneguk minuman ini untuk terakhir kalinya malam ini, "Untuk kesempatan kedua ini... kau bisa percayakan dia padaku Kuga."

.

_"Terimakasih."_

.

.

"CUTT!" suara Kirio kembali menggema. Dari wajahnya terpancar raut puas atas kerjasama tim kru film ini, '_Ini pasti akan sukses'_, pikirnya, "Bagus Karin!" serunya.

Karin yang ada didepan sana tersenyum lalu menundukkan badannya, "Terimakasih semuanya, mohon bantuannya!" serunya lalu berlari kearah Ami—manajernya.

"Kau sudah selesaikan masalahmu?" tanya gadis itu lalu duduk di sisi Karin dan membuka data-data dalam _laptop_ nya.

Karin menggeleng, "Belum. Untuk sementara, prioritasku adalah film ini. Hei, apa itu jadwalku?" tanyanya.

Ami mengangguk, "Ya. Jadwalmu di Jepang menumpuk."

"Ukh, kenapa tak menolak beberapa? Aku sedang fokus ke film ini!" seru gadis bersurai _brunette _itu.

"Tidak bisa," ucap Ami tegas, "Persiapanmu kurang—dan ini salah satu cara termudah meraih kembali pamormu dan menaikkan namamu di dunia hiburan—selain film ini. Sudahlah, terima saja takdirmu~"

_Sialan._ Pikir Karin kala ia melihat Ami malah tertawa-tawa. Tapi kemudian ia kembali fokus dengan pikirannya. Benar, ia harus meluruskan segala masalahnya dengan Kazune.

_To: Kazune Kujyo_

_ Subject: -_

_ Aku ingin kita bicara. Di tempat yang bagus ya? Kau punya saran?_

.

.

.

Berdiri berdua di jembatan Rialto setelah menaiki kanal dan mencoba _vaporetto_ dan gondola—yang bagi Karin harganya benar-benar menguras dompet, lalu melihat seperempat panorama menakjubkan kota Venice—mungkin bukan hal buruk—ide bagus malah. Inilah salah satu keuntungan bila salah satu kenalanmu sering bolak-balik mengelilingi sepertiga daratan di bumi—mengetahui banyak tempat menakjubkan yang mampu membuat siapapun yang pertama melihatnya hanya bisa bergumam kagum.

"Huwaa~~ beruntungnya aku pernah mengenalmu Kazune-_kun!"_ seru Karin sambil mereggangkan otot-otot tangannya.

Kazune hanya bergumam dan tetap memandang lurus kedepannya, "Jadi... kau sudah dapat jawaban untuk yang waktu itu?"

Karin menoleh sejenak. Gadis itu menunduk lalu menghela nafas—untuk sejenak suasana menjadi sangat lengang hanya terdengar deru beberapa _speed boat _yang lewat di sungai dibawah jembatan itu dan suara orang-orang lain yang berjalan di belakang keduanya.

"Mungkin begitu," respon gadis bermarga Hanazono itu.

"Lalu?" ujar Kazune, "Kalau kau menolakku, apa kau memilih Kuga—artinya?"

Karin terdiam lalu ia memutar badannya dan memandang pemuda itu lurus-lurus. Lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak diantara kalian," dan Kazune terhenyak, "aku memilih fokus dulu pada karirku," sambung Karin dengan senyuman kecil yang terulas di wajah ayu nya.

"Yah," lelaki itu bergumam lagi—tapi kali ini ia tersenyum, "Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu dan aku menghargainya. Mungkin kesempatan kedua memang bukan untukku, ya kan?"

"Tidak," Karin menggeleng, "Semua orang pantas dapat kesempatan kedua—dan aku sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu atas kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Kita bertambah dewasa—tahu mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Kita tak boleh meninggikan ego dan bersikap kekanakan. Ayo kita lupakan masa lalu dan fokus dengan apa yang kita hadapi sekarang."

Lelaki pirang itu terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapannya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia malah terkekeh pelan dan mengacak surai gadis itu, "Kau tambah bijaksana, tahu itu?"

Karin terkekeh sambil berpura-pura memukul lengan lelaki itu dan merapikan rambutnya, "Sialan kau. Rambut ini ditata secara eksklusif oleh Miyon!"

"He? Yii bisa menata rambut?" balas Kazune dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Ya, bagaimana? keren kan~?" tanya Karin sambil berpose dengan gaya imutnya.

Kazune mendengus, "Jelek kalau kau yang menggunakan," sambil menjulurkan lidahnya disambut rengekan kesal gadis dihadapannya. Namun sejenak kemudian—setelah keduanya tertawa bersama, lelaki itu meraih bahu putri tunggal keluarga Hanazono itu dan memandangnya lurus.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku tetap menunggumu?" tanyanya.

Karin terkekeh, "Kau tahu? Di mata orang-orang kau terlihat dingin dan cuek—tapi bagiku, kau jauh lebih terbuka daripada dulu."

Kazune tersenyum kecil, "Setiap orang perlu perubahan baik kan?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, soal perasaanmu padaku... bagaimana?"

"Hem, _aishiteru. _Tapi kita perlu waktu."

.

Dan dibawah cahaya bulan bernaungan langit malam kota Venesia, keduanya saling bertatapan dan sedetik kemudian jarak diantara mereka terhapuskan dengan menyadari perasaan satu sama lain di hati masing-masing. Mereka hanya perlu waktu—dan waktu akan terus berjalan untuk menciptakan konklusi akhir dari afeksi keduanya. Ya, suatu saat nanti, Karin yakin, jika keduanya sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, mereka akan bersama.

.

_'Sou. Aishiteru.'_

_._

_-TSUZUKU-_

* * *

Wuuuaaa! Maafkan saya yang ngeret banget updated nya! Dah masuk, tugas saya banyak, persiapan minggu depan UTS. Maaf ya, readers sekalian? Makasih banyak yang sudah mereview.

Key, bales repiu dulu. Soal evaluasi, readers aja ya yang mengevaluasi—taruh di repiu, nanti saya jawab ^^

Dci: Ok, ni dah lanjut. Makasih ya~!

Rizki Kinanti: salam kenal juga. Hehe, iya Rizki-san kelas berapa? Haha, oke, ini agak ngeret nih, maaf ya. Hem, kalo dipanjangin, tunggu mood nya ada ya #PLAK! Oke, makasih banyak atas repiu dan dukungannya~!

Sehunnieoppa: oke, oke~~! Hehe, ni updated nya rada ngeret nih, maaf ya, tapi makasih banyak atas repiu nya~!

Syofalira: haha, daijobu desu. Wah, makasih ya, ganbatte mo!

Guest: hee... benarkah? Wah, makasih banyak ya~! Ganbatte mo

Tasya: haha, oke, ini dah lanjut, tapi maaf agak lemot ya, makasih banyak~!

Jamilah: ah ya, gak papa kok. Tenang aja. Ini dah updated tapi rada lemot jadi maaf ya, makasih banyak~!

Nuri: oke, makasih banyak~!

AnandaPtrAbsri: haha, iya ya, aku juga mau tuh #DoublePLAK! (?) hehe, oke. Makasih lagi untuk yang kali ini!

Dhica: hoe? Lebih romantis? Oke, saya usahain, tapi kasih ide juga ya, maunya Dhica-san gimana. Biar pas githuuu~~ hehe, salam kenal juga dan terimakasih.

Guest: haha, iya, ini dah updated. Maaf ya kalo agak ngaret. Hehe, makasih banyak.

Natali-chan: iya, wah kita sama~! Yeyyy! *highfive* hee, gak sekreatif itu, aku Cuma menuliskan imajinasi ku aja kok. Hehe, maaf ya, agak ngaret, melenceng dari dead line anda. Hehe, tapi ganbatte mo, gomennasai & arigato gozaimasu.

Yume sora: heemm, di chap ini semua terjawab~ Jin sekarang hanya berposisi sebagai sahabatnya saja~! Hehe, makasih banyak ya repiunya.

Wulan: hehe, makasih banyak ya~!

KK LOVERS: haha, benarkah? Makasih banyak ya. Oke, kalo ada ide lagi, bakal saya publish terus deh. Hehe... ganbatte mo, Kazurin forever dan sekali lagi terimakasih.

Kira: aa... oke, makasih banyak ya? Hee... gomen, aku banyak tugas di kehidupan nyata(?) hehe, gomenne? Ini dah lanjut, makasih banyak ya~!

Uzumaki Kira-kun: Oke, ini dah lanjut. Em, apa Uzumaki Kira-kun penggemar Naruto juga? *sekedar tanya* hehe, intinya makasih banyak ya~!

Guest: hehe, iya, ini dah lanjut, tapi maaf agak ngaret. Hehe, iya, semangat, semangaatt~~! Oke, makasih banyak ya~!

.

Wah, review sampai segini banyaknya saya gak pernah nyangka lo... pertama kalinya. Makasih banyak ya semuanya, maaf ni, gak saya _bold _nama reviewers sekalian—capek saya... #PLAK! Oke, maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini, chapter 10 'I Hate Him But I Love Him' updated, mind to review?

.

.

Boyolali, 22 Juli 2013 *BesokHariPenting,Bro!YangTahuPMSaya~!* *gananya*, 19.49 P.M.


	11. Chapter 11

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 11-

.

Syuting itu akhirnya selesai. Sekarang adalah hari pemutaran perdananya dan tentunya, hari pemutaran film perdana adalah hari paling berkesan bagi setiap kru yang ikut berpartisipasi didalamnya. Syuting yang memakan waktu berbulan-bulan itu serasa dibayar dengan kepuasan tersendiri melihat banyak orang ikut terbuai dengan hasil akhirnya—dan itu patut dirayakan dengan benar-benar spesial.

Seperti sekarang ini, Kirio Karasuma—sang sutradara—mengusulkan kalau perayaan sekaligus pemutaran film ini dilaksanakan di gedung paling terkenal di Tokyo dan konon, penyewaannya adalah hal paling mahal—Kanazuki _Theater—_dan langsung dibayar lunas oleh perusahaan Kujyo.

Malam ini. _Premiere _film itu diadakan malam ini. Dan Kazuto Kujyo—yang Karin kenal sebagai ayah Kazune sekaligus pemilik resmi Kujyo _Pictures _meminta setiap orang yang datang berpenampilan istimewa.

"Kujemput kau sore ini."

Ucapan yang terdengar seperti perintah itu memasuki gendang telinganya. Hanazono Karin menoleh kearah Kazune yang sudah berbaik hati untuk mengantarnya selamat sampai di rumah, "Errr... ya. Tapi apa tak merepotkan?" tanya gadis itu lagi sebelum melangkah keluar dari pintu.

"Tidak," jawab Kazune, "Tidak sama sekali. Langsung saja dengan penampilan istimewamu lalu kita berangkat."

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu berlari kecil kearah gerbang rumahnya.

.

.

.

Berbicara lewat _video call _dan telepon seluler memang tak cukup. Begitu mengetahui syuting film telah selesai dan para kru _The Love Tone _sudah kembali ke Jepang, Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa bahkan Kirika—yang ternyata adalah teman baik Kazusa—mengadakan pesta selamat datang untuk Karin disalah satu kafe favorit mereka. Pesta antar sahabat memang menyenangkan.

"_Arigato minna_," ucap Karin sambil mengangkat gelasnya—_cheers._ Yang lain membalas dengan senyum lebar sambil ikut mengangkat gelas, "Kirika-_senpai_, _arigato_," ujar gadis bersurai _brunette _itu lagi.

Karasuma Kirika—gadis bersurai cokelat dengan raut wajah kalem dan dewasa itu tersenyum, "Yah, kuharap setelah ini kita bisa menjadi teman akrab. Ah ya, kita belum pernah menjadi rekan kerja bukan?" tanya adik dari Karasuma Kirio itu.

"Ya. Kuharap sebentar lagi akan ada produser yang mengontrak kita untuk syuting bersama," tawa Karin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Micchi menyela, "Pengalamanmu di Seoul dan Venice? Jin selalu menghindar jika kutanyai. Ada apa diantara kalian?"

Kazusa tertawa, "Yah, kurasa kau yang harus menceritakannya ya? Kazune-_nii_ juga diam saja. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik antara kau, Jin dan Kazune-_nii?_"

"Err... lebih baik kita cari waktu yang tepat," ucap Karin sambil meraih sedotan yang ada di gelas _lemon tea_ nya—sekaligus gelasnya—dan menyesapnya.

"Em, Karin-_chan._ _Premiere _film nya malam ini kan?" tanya Himeka yang sejak tadi diam sambil menatap gadis bermarga Hanazono itu.

Karin mengangguk lalu memainkan sedotan di gelasnya dengan jemarinya, "Ya dan parahnya, aku tak punya baju istimewa yang bisa kupakai. Masih ada sih beberapa _dress_, tapi menurutku... baju-baju itu kurang cocok untuk acara seresmi itu."

Micchi mengangkat tangannya, "Bukan spesialisku," komentarnya, "Aku tak mengeti seluk-beluk baju perempuan."

Kazusa sesaat terdiam sebelum akhirnya anak kedua keluarga Kujyo itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Ayo kita ke rumahmu dulu!"

.

.

.

Himeka hanya bisa menggeleng saat Kazusa—begitu sampai di kamar Karin—membuka lemari gadis itu dan mengeluarkan semua _dress _yang ia punya. Sementara Karin pasrah-pasrah saja—yah, setidaknya Kazusa pasti tahu mode lebih banyak darinya. Mengingat ia hanya menggunakan _make up_ kala syuting dan pemotretan dan saat biasa mengenakan baju sekenanya—apapun yang bisa ia raih saat itu.

"Kazusa-_chan,_ kau punya ide?" tanya Himeka sambil mengangkat sebuah _dress _putih polos lalu melipatnya lagi—agar lebih rapi dilihat.

Kazusa menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Ia menoleh menghadap Karin yang duduk santai di sofa putih di kamar itu dan Himeka yang duduk di tepi ranjang Karin sambil melipat baju-baju yang sanggup ia jangkau yang tadi dilempar Kazusa secara sembarang. Gadis pirang itu menggeleng—membuat bando kelinci yang ia kenaka bergoyang seirama gerakan kepalanya, "Err... tidak. Tapi, setidaknya kita bisa membantu dengan baju-baju yang ada ini kan? Hei, _vest _itu lumayan—tapi untuk acara resmi kurasa tak cocok," ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebuah rompi biru muda.

"Ukh, percuma saja. Aku jarang berbelanja!" ucap Karin sambil melempar rok _caramel _yang tadi ia pegang.

Kazusa menjentikkan jarinya, "Benar juga. Kenapa tak kau beli saja?"

Karin menggeleng, "Walau tak berbelanja pakaian, aku sering jajan. Lagipula, uang tabunganku habis saat syuting ke Seoul dan Venice kemarin. Uang hasil syuting baru akan dimasukkan ke rekening masing-masing besok malam. Kalau aku minta _baa-san_ ku semendadak ini, mana bisa."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Himeka, "Em, kalau memakai bajuku atau Kazusa-_chan_, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Boleh. Akan kesuruh salah satu _maid _ku mengantarkan _dress-dress _yang kumiliki," ucap Kazusa sambil meraih ponselnya, "Tak ada penolakan Karin-_chan,_" ucapnya lagi sebelum Karin sempat melayangkan protesnya—membuat gadis itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah menyetujui ucapan teman baiknya itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat keluar, aku di depan rumahmu," ucap lelaki bersurai pirang itu sambil mengakhiri percakapannya dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. Ia lalu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan menunggu didepan gerbang rumah bercat _cream _itu.

Tak butuh waktu lima belas menit, seorang gadis keluar dari rumah itu dengan raut wajah gugup, "B-bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu—Karin—sambil menggaruk canggung kepalanya. Di belakangnya, dua orang gadis lain mengikutinya—dan keduanya sempat membuat lelaki itu—Kazune Kujyo—terkejut.

"Hai _onii-san~!"_ sapa gadis pirang dibelakang Karin—Kazusa, "Kita jarang bertemu sekarang! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, penampilan istimewa Karin-_chan _itu hasil karyaku lho!" seru gadis beriris biru safir itu.

Disampingnya, gadis bersurai _indigo _itu menundukkan kepalanya, "K-kazune..." gumamnya sambil sedikit mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya.

Sebenarnya, Karin, merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan intens dari Kazune yang ditujukan pada Himeka. Ia tahu, keduanya memang pernah punya masa lalu dan ketertarikan tersendiri dulunya—dan ia tak tahu kenapa sudut hatinya terasa terganggu melihat tatapan dari lelaki itu.

Kazune mengangguk kecil melihat Himeka. Tapi ia sudah tahu perasaannya. Kepada Himeka, itu hanya sebatas rasa suka dan kesan selama mereka menjadi rekan kerja. Lalu ia menatap kearah Karin yang berdiri canggung dengan gaun hitamnya. Ya, hatinya sejak dulu—sejak tujuh tahun lalu bertemu di SMA—sudah memilih gadis itu dan tempat spesial itu takkan pernah bisa tergantikan walau ia mencoba mungkir, "Siapa yang mendandanimu seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Karin. Gadis itu melirik Kazusa dan Himeka, "Mereka," ucapnya.

Kazune mendengus, "Kenapa kau percaya sekali pada Kazusa? Membedakan bedak dan _blush on_ saja ia tak bisa."

"_Onii-san!"_ seru Kazusa protes. Gadis itu memberengut.

Karin melirik Kazusa curiga, "_Soukka?_"

Kazusa tertawa kecil, "Untukmu sempurna kok! Kau terlihat cantik, sumpah!"ujarnya sambil mengacungkan dua jari.

"Kita akan pergi ke _premiere _film dan dandananmu seperti orang yang akan pergi untuk melayat—berduka sekali. Percaya sekali kau pada Kazusa—seleranya buruk," sela Kazune sambil memutar bola matanya, "Kau itu mengurusi Karin tapi tak memperhatikan dirimu. Kau tak ikut malam ini?" tanyanya sambil beralih pada Kazusa.

Kazusa menepuk dahinya, "Benar juga! Oh astaga, _kaa-san_ akan membunuhku. Himeka-_chan, _temani aku ya!" ucapnya sambil menelepon taksi lewat ponselnya.

"Kazusa-_chan _juga akan pergi?" tanya Himeka.

Kazusa mengangguk, "Ya. Produser utamanya kan _tou-san _ku—jadi keluarga kami juga diundang. Tapi kalau _tou-san _dan Kazune-_nii _yang sebagai produser utama dan wakilnya wajib datang. Ah, taksi nya sebentar lagi datang, Karin dan Kazune-_nii_ berangkat duluan sajalah!" ucapnya.

"Ayo," ucap Kazune sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Karin. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah Kazusa yang masih masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk mengambil tasnya—dan disusul oleh Himeka, "Tolong nanti kunci pintunya ya!" serunya sebelum masuk ke mobil milik Kazune dan dibalas Kazusa dengan acungan jempol.

Mobil itu melesat dengan kecepatan sedang. Keduanya diam saja selama perjalanan, Kazune yang sibuk mengemudikan mobil dan Karin yang diam-diam melirik Kazune, '_Kazune keren juga kalau mengenakan tuxedo seperti ini..._' pikirnya sambil mengamati lelaki pirang yang mengenakan _tuxedo _putih tersebut.

"Ehem... Kazune-_kun?"_ Kazune menoleh mendengar panggilan gadis bersurai _brunette _itu, "Kau... kapan bertemu Himeka-_chan?"_ tanya Karin.

Kazune kembali menghadap ke depan, "Dulu. Saat syuting film sebelum ini."

"Oh..." Karin bergumam sambil menunduk, "Emm... bagaimana... pe-pendapatmu tentangnya? Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentangnya?"

"Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik. Lembut, supel, tenang dan sabar dalam mengatasi keadaan. Berbakat didepan kamera. Dia suka warna biru dan ungu, suka mengenakan _boot _selutut di musim dingin, suka membaca, suka serangga. Yah, hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya—saat melihatnya tadi saja... aku masih bisa mencium aroma _lavender _yang biasa ia kenakan dulu," ucap Kazune sambil tetap memandang lurus ke arah jalan.

Karin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban itu. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dalam hatinya. Apa lelaki itu masih menyimpan rasa pada Himeka? Apa lelaki itu sudah benar-benar merelakanHimeka untuk Micchi—sahabatnya sendiri? Bagaimana perasaannya menyadari Himeka sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Apa ia bersungguh-sungguh akan perasaannya? Bagaimana perasaannya tadi saat bertemu Himeka untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah syuting film yang lalu untuk terakhir kalinya?

"Tadi kau sempat bertemu lagi dengannya. Cukup aneh bagiku karena kalian adalah teman lama dan tidak saling mengobrol atau menanyakan kabar satu sama lain," ucap Karin lagi.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," kata Kazune, "Aku senang bertemu lagi dengannya—dan kurasa ia juga."

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" Karin masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Kazune. Hatinya berdebar. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia bersikap begi—ah tidak, sejak ia benar-benar sadar ia masih mencintai Kujyo Kazune setelah kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Ia kembali bertanya, apakah lelaki itu masih mencintainya seperti dulu? Atau perasaan itu sudah berubah? Tapi apa maksud kata _aishiteru _dan pernyataan kata 'suka' saat di Jembatan Rialto dan _cable car_ itu? Apa itu hanya bualan? Atau Kazune habis meminum _wine _atau _sake?_ Sepertinya tidak. Lalu apa?

Kazune menjawab, "Dari melihat matanya saja aku sudah tahu."

_Ukh, ini menyebalkan, "_Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah," lelaki itu menjawab, "Tapi kurasa... hal itu hanya aku dan dia yang tahu."

Karin memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk—membuat poninya menutupi wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, mobil itu terhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat badan Karin terhuyung kedepan—namun sedikit terhalang karena ia dan Kazune mengenakan _seat belt._ Ia mengernyit mendapati keduanya berada di depan bangunan lain.

"Ini bukan Kanazuki _Theater,"_ ucap Karin memprotes, "Kau membawaku kemana?"

"Memperbaiki hasil karya Kazusa itu," balas Kazune sambil menunjuk baju Karin dengan dagunya, "Ini tempat yang tepat."

Lonceng kecil berdentang ketika mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan bercat _cream _yang lebih terlihat seperti _boutique _itu.

"Ini tempat langganan_ kaa-san _saat akan menghadiri berbagai acara—yah, sekaligus karena ia pemilik tempat ini," ucap Kazune—tanpa ia sadari, satu tangannya menggamit tangan gadis bersurai _brunette _itu.

Karin tak merespon. Ia hanya memandangi tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh lelaki bersurai pirang itu. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya—merasa bimbang. Berbagai pikiran kembali berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Kazune, iris safirnya bergerak ke segala arah—mencari sosok seseorang, "_Kaa-san!" _serunya pada akhirnya.

Karin terperangah menatap seorang wanita bersurai _brunette—_yang disebut Kazune sebagai _'kaa-san'_ nya—disalah satu sudut _boutique _yang tengah memilih baju dengan beberapa wanita lain yang memakai seragam khas _boutique _ini. Wanita cantik itu melambai.

Kazune menarik tangannya agar ikut mendekat kearah wanita itu, "Kau belum berangkat _kaa-san?"_ tanya Kazune pada _okaa-san_ nya itu.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Belum. Aku bersama kalian saja ya? Aku agak sedikit terlambat karena harus mengurus beberapa arsip di perusahaan tadi. Ah, bukankah kau Hanazono Karin?" wanita itu beralih kearah Karin yang hanya melongo sejak tadi, "Aku Kujyo Suzuka. Istri Kazuto Kujyo."

"_Okaa-san _ku," sambung Kazune disambut anggukan Suzuka.

Karin terperangah dan ia mengerjapkan mata sampai akhirnya ia mebungkukkan badannya dalam, "S-senang bertemu anda!" ucapnya.

Suzuka mengangguk, "Wah, kau tampan sekali Kazune. Ehem, wah, Karin-_chan, _kau gadis lain yang bisa bersama Kazune selain Himeka," komentarnya. Karin memberengut. Kenapa kesannya sahabatnya itu dekat sekali dengan keluarga Kujyo? Cemburu, eh?

"_Kaa-san!"_ tegur Kazune, "Dia... mantan kekasihku. Saat SMA dulu."

Suzuka terkejut—Karin pun begitu. Tak pernah ia sangka Kazune akan berkata begitu di depan _kaa-san _nya sendiri. Tapi pertanyaan lain mulai muncul lagi, apa selama mereka SMA dulu keluarga Kujyo tak pernah tahu kalau ia pernah menjadi kekasih dari Kujyo Kazune?

"Oh, benarkah?" Suzuka tertawa kecil, "_Gomenne, _Karin-_chan,_" ucapnya—dan salah satu tangannya memberi kode pada pelayan toko itu agar meninggalkan ketiganya bersama dahulu. Pribadi.

"Aku ingin _kaa-san_ mengepaskan baju untuk Karin untuk _Premiere Film _jam delapan nanti," ucap Kazune, "Aku saja yang bayar nanti."

Karin terkejut, "Eeeh?! Tidak perlu, a—"

"Ayo!" ucap Suzuka sambil mempersilahkan Karin untuk mengikutinya, "Tidak perlu bayar. Tempat ini milikku. Ayo ikuti aku!"

Akhirnya, selama dua wanita itu menghabiskan waktu yang ada untuk mengepas pakaian, lelaki itu duduk disalah satu sofa disudut toko—menunggu keduanya.

.

.

"Tempat ini bagus sekali," gumam Karin. Suzuka yang tengah mengukur tubuhnya tersenyum manis, "_Arigato. _Kazune sendiri yang merancang interiornya lho, aku hanya mengurus bagian baju saja."

"_Soukka?_ Keren sekali," ucap gadis itu.

Suzuka bangkit dari posisinya yang semula berlutut untuk mengukur panjang kaki gadis _brunette _itu. Ia kembali tersenyum, "Kukira aku punya sebuah gaun yang bagus untuk kau pakai. Rancangan baruku—mungkin bisa dijahit sebentar. Tunggu dulu ya, aku akan minta _staff _ menjahitkannya untukmu—aku akan meriasmu. Tunggu _ne?"_

Karin mengangguk sementara Suzuka berjalan kearah pintu lain di belakang mereka. Ia berpikir, wanita yang merupakan _kaa-san _Akzune itu sepertinya sangat baik dan anggun—ia tak pernah melepaskan senyum menawan itu dari wajahnya. Benar-benar tipe ibu yang sempurna. Ia bertanya-tanya, kalau misal _okaa-san _nya masih ada, apakah dia bisa seperti Suzuka Kujyo? Em, mungkin tidak, tapi setidaknya... pasti raut keibuan yang dimiliki Suzuka ada juga padanya.

.

.

.

Kazune mendecak melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit. Dia kembali berpikir, wanita itu memang selalu datang terlambat di setiap acara. Menyebalkan.

"_Kaa-san!"_ serunya sambil mengetuk kamar pas yang dihuni Suzuka dan Karin, "Sudah selesai belum?"

"Tunggu dulu!" balas Suzuka dari dalam, "Tinggal memasang pitanya saja!"

Kazune mendecak kesal. Ia kembali menyandarkan diri di salah satu sisi tembok bercat _cream _itu. Tapi, tak butuh waktu tiga menit kemudian, gorden _violet _itu sudah terbuka dan memunculkan dua wanita cantik dari dalam. Kazune tak terperangah melihat _kaa-san_ nya, tapi gadis disamping _kaa-san _nya itu yang terbalut gaun berbahan beludru berwarna biru safir—sewarna iris lelaki itu. Kulitnya yang putih dan manik_ emerald _nya membuat gaun itu terlihat pas dan begitu kontras dengan kulitnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu—ia terlihat dua kali lebih anggun daripada saat ia masih mengenakan gaun hitam yang pertama tadi.

"Nah, bagaimana hasil karyaku?" ucap Suzuka sambil melirik Karin, "Dia cantik bukan?"

"E-eh... _e-etto... _apa... a-a-aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Karin sambil mengusap tengkuknya menyadari Kazune yang terus menatapnya sejak ia keluar dari kamar pas tadi.

Surai _brunette _yang dibuat ikal, manik _emerald _yang terlihat teduh namun bercahaya, kulit porselen yang terlihat terawat, gaun beludru biru safir tak berlengan yang mencapai mata kakinya, sepatu berlapis kain beludru berwarna biru pula, porsi tubuh yang proporsional, tiara kecil diatas kepalanya, _make up _natural yang terpoles manis di wajahnya—termasuk _blush on _berwarna muda dan _eye shadow _dan bibir yang dipoles dengan warna _peach_. Setiap lelaki yang melihat pasti akan bergumam, '_wah'._

Suzuka pun tak kalah anggun. Kata 'anggun' memang tak pernah lepas dari wanita yang sudah berumur hampir mencapai kepala empat itu. Gaun _maroon _yang ia kenakan terlihat menambah kesan muda dan anggun baginya. Ditambah keanggunan yang ia miliki, keindahannya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Ayo!" ucap Kazune akhirnya sambil membelakangi kedua wanita itu dan berjalan lebih dulu kearah pintu menuju mobilnya.

Suzuka terkekeh, "Dia memang begitu. Kau lihat rona merah di pipinya itu? Dia itu mau memujimu sebenarnya. Fufu, wanita memang sesekali harus benar-benar tampil menawan~ Ayo, Karin-_chan."_

Karin mengangguk lalu dengan senyum manis terulas di wajahnya, ia mengikuti Suzuka kearah pintu keluar—menyusul Kazune.

.

.

Karin meremas jemarinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka akan berjalan diatas karpet merah yang pasti di kanan-kiri pembatas nanti akan banyak wartawan. Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh? Bagaimana kalau ia terpeleset? Bagaimana kalau ia terlalu gugup?

"Kau bisa pegang tanganku kalau kau gugup," suara _baritone _itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Karin terperangah melihat tangan Kazune terulur didepannya—sampai akhirnya, mungkin benar, untuk cari aman ia bisa berpegangan pada tangan pemuda itu.

"Mana... _kaa-san _mu?" tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan pelan-pelan—takut menginjak ujung gaunnya atau terpeleset sesuatu.

"_Tou-san _sudah menunggunya di pintu masuk jadi ia pergi duluan. Tahu? Cuek sekali dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju _tou-san_—mengabaikan segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wartawan," ujar Kazune dengan pandangannya yang masih lurus kearah depan.

Tanpa sadar, Karin menghentikan langkah saat mereka sampai didepan karpet merah yang terus terpasang sampai kedalam gedung itu—ini adalah kali pertama ia berjalan diatas karpet merah—yang disebut-sebut sebagai syarat untuk menjadi artis yang masuk kategori atas.

"Abaikan saja wartawan-wartawan itu. Ayo," suara Kazune kembali membuatnya tersadar dan akhirnya ia berjalan mengikuti lelaki itu dan tanpa ia sadari, pengangannya pada lengan lelaki itu semaki mengerat.

Gadis itu mencoba mengikuti perkataan Kazune. Ia menggigit bibir selama mereka berjalan. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai mengudara saat keduanya berjalan. Ia melirik Kazune yang tampak cuek bebek saja melewati para wartawan itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka menaiki tangga, Karin mulai menghela nafas lega—sebelum sebuah pertanyaan frontal memasuki gendang telinganya dari salah seorang wartawan yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, "Kalian terlihat mesra, apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Manik hijau zamrud nya membola dan wajahnya merona. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan frontal itu sampai akhirnya keduanya memasuki gedung utama dimana seluruh kru yang ikut serta dalam pembuatan film sudah ada disana. Ada yang mengobrol, mengambil makanan, mempersiapkan hal lain dan semacamnya.

"Lalu? Kita mau apa sekarang?" tanya Kazune sambil memandang sekeliling. Karin mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertumbuk pada Kirio yang tengah berbicara pada Suzuka dan Kazusa—yang juga ada disana. Tapi, disebelah _kaa-san _Kazune itu ada pria lain yang terlihat lebih tua dan berwibawa dengan surai gelap yang juga tengah bercakap dengan Kirio. Ia memutuskan diam saja sebelum Kazune kembali berucap, "Disana ada Kirio dan keluargaku. Mau kesana?" tawar lelaki itu. Dan sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Kazune menariknya kesana.

_"Kaa-san, tou-san _dan... _imouto,"_ ucap Kazune sambil menatap satu-persatu anggota keluarganya, "Kirio," sapanya pada Kirio sambil mengangguk dibalas anggukan juga dari Kirio.

"Kau lama sekali Kazune, wah, apa dia kekasihmu?" pertanyaan dari pria bersurai gelap itu membuat Karin berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang ada dilengan Kazune tapi lelaki itu menahannya.

"Menurut _tou-san?"_ balas Kazune cuek. Sementara Kazusa dan Suzuka sudah tertawa-tawa.

"Hei Kazusa, benarkah penampilan Karin tadi kau yang menatanya? Bagus mana dengan tatanan _kaa-san?"_ tanya Suzuka pada anak perempuannya itu. Kazusa tertawa lalu berlari kearah Karin dan merangkulnya, "Hehe... aku kan hanya mencoba. Tapi Karin-_chan _tetap cantik kok kalau di tata seperti apapun~!" ucapnya dengan tawa.

"Hm, kalian menjadi dekat sekali. Apa ada sesuatu, eh?" tanya Kirio dengan tatapan menggoda.

Karin hanya memalingkan wajah sementara Kazune cuek-cuek saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Jam berapa pemutaran film perdananya?" dan malah membalas dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Jam setengah sembilan. Santai-santai saja dulu!" ucap Kazuto, "Sesekali melepaskan diri dari urusan perusahaan."

Karin menghela nafas bosan mendengar bahan obrolan selanjutnya antara Kirio dan Kazuto. Suzuka sudah menyingkir bersama Kazusa.

"Ayo," suara Kazune membuatnya mendongak kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Kau mau mendengar obrolan dua orang itu?" tanya Kazune dengan ibu jarinya yang menunjuk kearah Kirio dan Kazuto.

Dan akhirnya keduanya menyingkir darisana. Pandangan Karin kembali terpaku pada tangannya yang masih menggaet lengan pemuda itu, "Er... Kazune?" Kazune meliriknya dengan tatapan, '_Apa?'_

"K-kalau... s-se-seperti ini..." gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya, "N-nanti... yang lain bisa salah paham..."

"Memang kenapa?" Karin mendengus melihat seulas seringai tipis yang terulas di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Ukh... ayolah... Ka—"

"Wow, wow, aku tak tahu kalian sedekat ini."

` Suara itu membuat Karin mendongak. Ia terkejut melihat sosok dengan _tuxedo _hitam itu dan buru-buru menghentakkan tangannya—membuat tangannya dan Kazune akhirnya tak lagi saling menggaet, "H-hai, Jin-_kun._ Sudah lama?" tanya Karin dengan tawa hambarnya.

Jin hanya tersenyum, "Lumayan. Wah, kau cantik sekali. Kau datang kesini dengan Kujyo?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Kazune dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Ya, b-begitulah," jawab Karin, "Ah, kau sudah bertemu semua orang?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Mungkin iya. Aku sudah bertemu Kirio, Rika, Miyon, Yuuki, beberapa staf dan kru lain—Ami juga sudah datang, kalian belum bertemu?" tanya Jin.

Karin menggeleng, "Aku baru datang. Dimana dia?"

Jin menunjuk kearah meja yang dipenuhi makanan dimana disana ada Ami dan Yuuki juga Miyon, "Disana."

"Aku dipanggil Kirio, duluan," Kazune berbalik dan berjalan menuju Kirio meninggalkan Karin dan Jin yang melongo di tempatnya.

"Wow, apa malam ini dia teman kencanmu?" tanya Jin dengan tawanya.

Karin mendengus, "Sudahlah Jin..."

"Tidak apa!" lelaki bersurai gelap itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalau kau menyukainya bilang saja. Aku... sudah mencoba untuk tak lagi memaksakan perasaanku."

"Aku sama sekali tak merasa seperti itu. Kau itu sahabatku—kau juga orang yang kusayangi," balas Karin. Keduanya terdiam sementara mereka berjalan menyusuri ruangan besar dengan lampu lilin yang menggantung mewah itu. Sesaat kemudian, Jin membentuk seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau mau masuk ke ruang teater sekarang? Kita bisa dapat tempat paling strategis," ucap lelaki itu dan dibalas dengan senyum pula dari gadis cantik yang berjalan disampingnya, "Ya, ayo."

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

Kelaaarrr~~~! Haha, ya ampuun, gomennasai minnaaa! Saya banyak tugas dan ulangan, besok senin dah UTS. Maaf yaa!

Sedikit spoiler nih, sebenarnya ini dah mau ending. Tapi karena kepanjangan, saya bagi dua chapter. Jadi owari-nya di chapter 12 nanti. Tapi nanti bakal saya kasih side story. Jadi konflik utama end di chap 12 terus chap 13 itu side story-nya. Soal Kazune sama Karin, Himeka sama Micchi dan Jin sama Kazusa.

Kalau mau sequel, silahkan taruh permintaan kalian di review box ya, kalau mau kasih ide buat sequel juga gak papa jadi sequelnya nanti kan ide bersama gituu~~ *cieilah*

Nah, balas review dulu ya, o ya, saya gak nyangka lo review dapat sebanyak ini, hehe...

Dci: belum tamat kok, kan masih 'TSUZUKU' hehe, makasih banyak!

Rizki Kinanti: haha, iya, tapi karena aku aksel nanti lulusnya bareng lohhh~~! Hehe, gomen, gomen~~ membuat penasaran itu bakat saya(?)~~! Haha, makasih banyak ya!

Andien hanazono: bukaaann~~! Ini masih TSUZUKU! Ini lanjutannya, makasih banyak ya!

AnandaPtrAbsri: masih, kan masih TSUZUKU, makasih ya!

Syofalira: haha, makasih banyak, mou saya dari boyolali, jawa tengah. Salam kenal ya, makasih banyak!

Putri: haha, makasih ya!

Vivi SRF: oke, ini dah lanjut, makasih banyak ya~!

Jamilah: masih dong, masih ada side story pula. Makasih banyak!

Natali-chan: membuat penasaran itu bakat saya(?)~! Haha, mwo, setiap hari gak bisaa... gomenne ya... oke, makasih banyak ya, ganbatte mo!

Guest: Hehe, makasih ya, ini dah lanjut~!

Ainun: uwwaa! Makasih banyak ya~! XD

Sehunnieoppa: oke, ini dah lanjut, makasih banyak ya~!

Rizki Kinanti: Oke, gak apa2 kok, makasih banyak ya!

Yume sora: Ini dah lanjut. Makasih ya!

Ikina uruwashii: oke, makasih ya~~!

Guest: oke, ini dah lanjut, makasih ya~~!

KK LOVERS: Soukka? Makasih ya, saya juga senang kalo pada suka. Hehe... makasih banyak!

Uzumaki Kira-kun: haha, bener kan tebakan ku? Hehe, makasih banyak ya~~! ^^

Guest: Mou? Itu thumbs nya siapa aja? Hahaha... oke, oke, makasih banyak ya~!

Andien hanazono: masih kok. Btw, jangan panggil 'kakak' ya, saya juga bocah lho, pasti lebih tua kamu daripada aku, hehe, makasih banyak ya!

Rina: masih kok, kan masih TSUZUKU, sabar menanti ya, makasih banyak!

Guest: Masih kok, tenang aja, kan masih utang side story juga. Iya, sebentar lagi mau UTS jadi banyak tugas. Maaf ya, gomenne. Maksudnya itu... KISS *watados* oke, makasih banyak~!

Kazurin: Pasti donggg~~! Adegan romance saya simpan di paling terakhir, sabar ya, chap besok dah owari kok~! Hehe, makasih banyak ya!

.

.

Makasih banyak untuk semua yang mereview ya,oke, gimana chap ini? Kasih pendapat di kolom review ya, maafkan segala kekurangannya *karenasayagakcekulang*, chapter 11 'I Hate Him But I Love Him' updated!

.

.

Boyolali, 27 Juli 2013, 12.35 P.M.


	12. Chapter 12

I Hate Him, But I Love Him!

Kamichama Karin©Koge-Donbo

T/Romance & H/C

Warning: Typo(s), OOC!

-KazuRin-

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

-Chapter 12-

*Khusus untuk chapter ini, karena ending saya perpanjang, er... saya harap tidak ada yang bosan membacanya ya? Hehe, kan dulu ada yang minta satu chap diperpanjang, dan ini chapter akhir, jadi saya memenuhi janji saya, arigato minna ^^*

* * *

.

"Jin Kuga sialan," gadis itu mengumpat kesal. Sesaat kemudian ia terkejut menyadari setetes tumpahan kopi menetesi gaun birunya sehingga ia buru-buru mengambil tisu dan membersihkan tumpahan itu.

"Wah! Tak kusangka Karin sudah ada disini!" suara dari Miyon Yii—gadis bersurai _tosca _yang digulung tinggi dengan gaun _torquoise_ yang lengannya menggaet mesra di tangan lelaki disampingnya—membuat Hanazono Karin menoleh kearah pintu masuk ruang teater besar itu, "Kau sendirian? Kukira kau akan masuk ke ruang teater dengan Kazune-_san._ Tadi kalian datang bersama kan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan bersama Yuuki ke deretan bangku berwarna _maroon_ didepannya.

Karin tersenyum singkat pada Yuuki lalu kembali menatap Miyon yang memutar badannya agar bisa menatap Karin, "Ya, tapi tadi kami berpisah karena ia harus bicara dengan _otou-san_ nya. Aku masuk ke ruang teater dengan Jin—tapi sekarang ia pergi entah kemana dan baru saja menghubungiku kalau ia takkan ikut bagian pemutaran film dan meminta tolong padaku agar aku meminta cek uang hasil syuting pada Kirio untuknya—entah kenapa."

Yuuki—yang duduk disamping Miyon—terkekeh lalu ikut memutar badan menghadap gadis bergaun biru safir itu, "Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Kazune-_san?_ Setelah pulang dari Venice kalian tampak dekat dan akrab sekali—ehem, bukan bermaksud ikut campur ya, apa kalian pernah kenal sebelumnya atau apa?"

Miyon tertawa menggoda sementara Karin memutar bola matanya. Masa lalunya dengan Kazune dan Jin adalah rahasia pribadi mereka bertiga, "Tidak," tukasnya cepat, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Kazune-_san _kan jarang sekali mendekati perempuan. Berarti kau istimewa di matanya selain _kaa-san _nya, _imouto_ nya, Rika-_san, _dan... siapa satunya Yuuki? Orang yang gosipnya pernah disukai Kazune-_san,"_ ungkap Miyon.

Yuuki menjawab, "Torimaru Himeka-_san, _yang akhir-akhir ini pamornya sedang naik karena membintangi salah satu _dorama _bersama Michiru Nishikiori-_san _dan Karasuma Kirika-_san._ Yah, rasa suka itu gosip lama diantara para kru kami saat syuting film sebelum ini—entah bagaimana bisa menyebar ke publik. Dan selanjutnya gosip lain sering beredar—entah benar atau tidak, tapi keduanya tak pernah menggubrisnya. Malah, pernah muncul di majalah gosip kalau keduanya pernah tertangkap basah tengah... itu... di pantai waktu itu..."

Miyon tertawa lalu berbisik, "Berciuman."

"Ya begitulah," timpal Yuuki, "Setelahnya mereka semakin hangat digosipkan dimana-mana. Tapi kurasa seiring berjalannya waktu, publik mulai melupakannya—mengingat mereka sudah jarang bertemu dan Himeka-_san _sudah menjadi kekasih Michiru-_san _juga."

"Wow," gumam Karin—walau dalam hati ia sedikit risih mendengar kata 'berciuman'. Artinya, sahabat _indigo _nya itu pernah berciuman dengan mantan pacarnya?—iuh, agak aneh kalau mengatakannya dengan cara frontal, "Apa itu terjadi sebelum aku masuk dunia hiburan?"

"Ya. Lagipula _This Is Called Love _diputar beberapa tahun lalu. Ini film produksi Kujyo _Pictures _selanjutnya dan sudah selesai," jawab Miyon.

Yuuki melirik arlojinya, "Lima menit lagi semua orang akan masuk dan hasil film akan diputar, tak enak kalau kita membicarakan ini," Miyon mengangguk lalu memutar badannya dan membicarakan hal lain dengan kekasihnya itu. Karin juga mengangguk lalu menyesap kopi di tangannya dan mencomot _pop corn _dari tempatnya yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"Apa disini kosong?"

Suara itu menyita perhatiannya pada _pop corn _yang tengah ia lahap satu persatu. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Mendengar kata 'berciuman' tadi, _mood _nya untuk melihat Kujyo Kazune menjadi _drop._ Ditambah kejadian tadi sore—saat adegan tatap-menatap dan bertemu kembali antara Kazune dan sahabat baiknya itu—Himeka, membuatnya semakin mual.

"Hm," dan gadis itu menjawabnya dengan gumaman ambigu. Kenapa? Kenapa diantara semua tempat duduk yang masih kosong didalam teater, lelaki itu harus duduk disampingnya—di tempat Jin yang beberapa saat lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu—Kujyo Kazune.

Karin mendengus lalu menepuk tangannya—membersihkan sisa minyak _pop corn _yang baru saja ia makan yang menempel di jemari dan telapak tangannya, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kazune mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerjap sejenak, "Oh ya?"

"Apa?"

"Jelas kau kenapa-kenapa," tutur pemuda itu sambil menggulung lengan _tuxedo _putih yang ia kenakan sambil menatap ke layar besar yang mulai terlihat terang sementara lampu-lampu di ruang besar teater itu dimatikan.

Karin mendengus, "Darimana asalnya intuisi itu?"

"Aku mengenalmu sudah bertahun-tahun—kalau dihitung. Sifatmu yang cuek begitu—sudah jelas kau sedang kesal. Padaku lagi, eh?" lelaki itu menyeringai tipis.

Selalu tepat sasaran. Karin selalu bingung bagaimana cara lelaki itu menebak segala hal tentang dirinya dengan tepat, "Bisa jadi," jawabnya sambil menyandarkan badannya—membuat tubuhnya sedikit merosot dari kursi dan kepalanya menjadi penyangga. Ia tak perlu khawatir akan tatanan rambutnya—toh, rambutnya hanya digerai dan dibuat ikal juga acara ini sebentar lagi selesai—mungkin. Tiara nya juga sudah ia lepas sejak tadi.

Film hasil syuting selama berbulan-bulan itu mulai diputar. Semua berdecak puas melihat hasil karya kerjasama masing-masing—kecuali Karin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan bukannya menatap film yang terputar, ia malah memalingkan wajah dengan raut kesal dan memberengut.

"Hm, aktingmu jelek," komentar kejam Kazune ia hiraukan. Ia tahu lelaki itu tengah menggodanya—tapi ia diam saja.

"Kenapa saat syuting film sebelum ini perusahaan produksi memilih Himeka-_chan?"_ tanya gadis itu beberapa saat kemudian.

Kazune menoleh, "Memang kenapa? Saat itu dia terkenal dan berbakat. Akan menjadi langkah besar bagi kami kalau memilihnya. Lagipula hasil akhir juga menjadi menakjubkan."

Karin ikut menoleh menatap pemuda itu, "Lalu kenapa film yang ini memilihku?" tanyanya sambil tetap menjaga volume suaranya mengingat mereka masih ada di ruang teater.

"Bukan bagianku yang merekomendasikan para pemain. Aku tinggal mengecek saja cocok-tidaknya mereka dengan karakter dalam naskah—tapi untuk yang soal Rika, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin Shingen atau _tou-san _yang merekomendasikan," jawab Kazune.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menyetujui kalau aku yang bermain. Aku pendatang baru. Aktingku juga pasti masih jelek dan aku tidak profesional."

Kazune menghela nafas lalu menatap gadis bergaun biru yang menatapnya dengan raut penuh penuntutan akan jawaban itu lurus-lurus, "Kau bagus kurasa. Patut diberi kesempatan," ucapnya dengan nada menggantung di bagian akhir, "Ditambah... aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu setelah sekian lama ini."

Sedetik, Karin melebarkan iris hijau zamrudnya lalu ia memalingkan wajah menghadap layar dengan wajah memberengut dan rona merah tipis di pipinya, "Itu bukan alasan," balasnya tajam, "Dan kalau hanya alasan 'pernah kenal', itu namanya nepotisme. Aku percaya masih banyak artis pendatang baru lain yang lebih baik dariku," tukasnya.

Kazune mendengus geli menatap gadis itu yang tingkahnya sangat kekanakan, "Oh ya?" balasnya ambigu, "Kalau misal aku memilih Himeka lagi—atau gadis lain, aku takkan bertemu lagi denganmu, aku takkan menyukaimu untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku takkan yakin akan perasaanku, kau akan cemburu berat, ya kan?"

Karin menggertakkan gigi kesal mendengar pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan frontal—walau ia tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya. Jika ini _anime, _mungkin akan ada perempatan mampir di dahinya, " . . Apalagi pada lelaki menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Kazune balik dengan dengusan geli. Karin mengangguk tegas walau rona merah di pipinya semakin bertambah karena perkataan frontal Kazune tadi.

"Aku ingin tanya serius," sergah Karin akhirnya, "Apa yang waktu itu—di _cable car _dan jembatan Rialto serius? Jika tidak, kumohon, setelah ini selesai jangan dekati aku lagi," ucapnya dengan raut tajam.

Kazune menghela nafas, "Kau ini apa-apaan? Aku dulu memang pernah bersama Rika, tapi itu hanya kesepakatan taruhan tujuh tahun lalu. Aku memang pernah menyukai Torimaru Himeka—tapi itu hanya suka sementara sebatas rekan kerja. Buktinya, setelah selesai, aku tak lagi menemuinya."

"Mungkin ya, tapi hatimu masih ada paling tidak setengahnya masih memihak Himeka-_chan _bukan?" sela Karin.

"Kenapa kau jadi bilang seperti itu?"

"Kazune-_kun,_ kau masih menyukai Himeka-_chan_," ucap Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sumpah, ia sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian pada film yang ia bintangi itu, "Mengaku saja. Kau pernah menciumnya kan?"

Kazune tersentak. Ia memandang serius gadis itu dan meraih bahunya, "Tahu darimana kau?"

"Jawab saja. Iya kan?" tuntut gadis bermanik hijau zamrud itu, "Aku mungkin memang bukan kekasihmu, tapi kalau perkataanmu waktu itu serius, jawab saja."

Kazune menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi tiga perempat wajah tampannya, ia bergumam, "Itu gosip," ia berucap dengan nada dalam, "Kalau kau tak percaya, apa ini bisa membuktikannya?"

Dan detik selanjutnya, Karin melebarkan bola matanya menyadari Kazune tengah menciumnya! Sandaran kursi yang tinggi membuat orang di belakang atau depan mereka tak dapat melihatnya. Kanan-kiri mereka? terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan film yang hanya akan diputar secara terbatas dan tergolong langka untuk diputar ulang itu.

Singkat memang—sehingga tak ada yang dapat menyadari. Tapi, lelaki itu sudah mencuri ciumannya dua kali. Karin mengatur nafasnya yang terasa memburu dan wajahnya yang memanas karena malu, ia menatap Kazune menuntut penjelasan—tapi lelaki itu diam saja sambil menatapnya.

" .darurat," ucapan Kazune selanjutnya membuat Karin mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu, "Jadi itu tidak terhitung ciuman."

"A-apa—"

"Dia tenggelam waktu aku, Nishikiori dan dia berlibur musim panas ke pantai. Kami menaiki kapal—atas usul Nishikiori—dan ia terjungkal. Nishikiori panik dan ia berlari kesegala sudut mencari bantuan. Itu pantai pribadi keluargaku sehingga disana sepi. Menyadari bantuan yang pasti akan datang lama, aku memberinya napas buatan—tak kuduga ada wartawan masuk kesana. Puas?" ucap lelaki itu sejelas-jelasnya, "Itu kejadian dua tahun lalu."

Karin menggigit bibirnya dan sesaat kemudian, menyentuhnya pelan. Ia terbungkam mendengar penjelasan itu. Salahnya sendiri juga mengetahui info yang belum jelas kebenarannya dari gosip yang dulu beredar bukan dari yang mengalaminya sendiri.

"Kalau kau tak percaya," sambung Kazune, "Hubungi sahabatmu itu. Aku berani bertaruh ia takkan pernah berdusta padamu—sebagai seorang sahabat. Masih belum percaya?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebelum setetes air mata menetes dan menuruni pipinya dan ia mulai terisak pelan—agar tak menarik perhatian orang lain, "Aku... h-hanya ce-cemburu. Bisa k-kau bayangkan? Aku menderita... selama ini... h-harus melepaskanmu k-karena taruhan bodoh, me-membiarkanmu menjadi kekasih orang lain, m-merelakanmu menyukai gadis lain, be-bertemu lagi denganmu dan m-mengingat masa lalu kita dan perasaanku dipermainkan—a-antara harus memilih an-antara s-sahabat dan orang yang m-masih kusukai, mengetahui k-kedekatanmu dengan Hi-Himeka-_chan... _s-sahabatku sendiri..."

Kazune meraih tangan gadis itu yang terkepal erat membuat Karin mendongak dengan wajah yang penuh air mata, "Ayo, kita bicara di luar."

.

Karin masih terisak ketika keduanya duduk di salah satu sofa merah besar di salah satu ruangan lain di gedung mewah itu. Kadang ia merasa beruntung mengenal Kazune. Kadang ia merasa menyesal mengenal Kazune. Ini menyebalkan.

GREP!

Gadis itu terperangah ketika menyadari lelaki itu memeluknya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersedu di dada bidang lelaki itu—meremas _tuxedo _nya pelan. Ia selalu menahan dan menyembunyikan semua perasaannya selama ini. Tapi, ia tak tahan lagi. Walau kebersamaan lelaki itu bersama Himeka adalah gosip, setidaknya tiga perempatnya benar—mereka pernah bersama—belum berpacaran memang, tapi lelaki itu sudah pernah menaruh perasaan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa masih belum cukup bukti, Karin? Aku ingin mengulang segalanya dari awal. Apa karena dulu aku pernah dekat dengan Himeka, maka tak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Karin merasa wajahnya memanas menyadari hembusan nafas hangat lelaki itu pada tengkuknya, "B-bukan begitu..." ungkapnya sambil menggeleng pelan dan tangannya meremas _tuxedo _pria itu, "A-aku... aku... ukh, sudahlah. Lupakan! Kau sama sekali tak mengerti!" sergahnya cepat pada akhirnya menghentakkan badannya membuat pelukan itu terlepas lalu berlari keluar gedung. Ia sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan dari lelaki itu yang ditujukan padanya.

Kazune berlari mengejar gadis itu. Tapi tentu mustahil. Begitu sampai didepan pintu, para wartawan itu sudah ada yang berlari mengejar Karin dan sisanya mulai mendekati lelaki itu meminta keterangan lebih atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Kazune mendecak kesal karena beberapa dari mereka mulai mendesaknya sehingga ia segera berbalik dan melafalkan sumpah serapah bagi para _security _yang sama sekali tidak berjaga didepan juga rutukan kesal bagi para wartawan kepo penggila gosip itu.

Ia berlari terburu ke pintu belakang menuju parkiran mobilnya—padahal film yang sudah menjadi prioritas utamanya selama berbulan-bulan itu belum selesai diputar. Tapi sudahlah, persetan dengan itu. Ia menyesal—ia akui itu. Saat ia bisa meraih seseorang begitu mudah, ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan sekarang? Ia harus berusaha lagi untuk dapat meraihnya kembali.

Kazune segera menjalankan mobilnya segera setelah ia memutar kunci dan menyusul arah gadis bergaun biru itu lari tadi.

.

.

.

Menyesal juga kabur di tengah acara begini karena masalah awal yang berupa bahan gosip. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya yang begitu mudah terbawa emosi dan suasana. Ia menoleh ke belakang, _mereka kehilangan jejakku,_ pikirnya lega mengingat selain berusaha lari sejauh mungkin dari Kazune Kujyo, ia juga berusaha kabur dari para wartawan yang selalu berusaha mengorek informasi itu. Sungguh, ia merasa kenapa pikirannya bisa sedangkal itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa kalau didepan gedung masih ada banyak wartawan berjejer? Bodoh.

"Ukh... sudahlah..." gumamnya lalu melepas sepatu berlapis kain biru lembut yang ia kenakan dan menentengnya. Ia berjalan tertatih kearah tengah taman kota itu—sudah malam, jadi suasana sepi. Sesekali ia meringis saat berjalan—karena tumitnya memerah karena berlari mengenakan _heels._ Yah, semua dari awal juga salahnya sih, dan ia juga menyesal dan bisa menonton _The Love Tone _sampai akhir. Padahal film itu adalah prioritas terpentingnya akhir-akhir ini.

_Yah, mungkin nanti akan diputar ulang, aku bisa minta file nya,_ pikirnya dalam hati sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman bercat putih. Gadis itu—Hanazono Karin—memijit-mijit pergelangan kakinya yang terasa pegal dan kaku juga tumitnya yang memerah. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya—mebuat ia segera meraih ponselnya. Ada tiga ternyata. Dari Ami, Kirio dan... Jin Kuga.

Karin memutuskan untuk membuka pesan dari Ami terlebih dulu—karena ia menyimpan umpatannya untuk Jin Kuga dan lebih baik ia disalahkan dulu daripada menyalahkan.

_From: Ami-san_

_ Sub: Baka!_

_ Kau kemana? Dasar bodoh! Baru seperempat film dimulai kau sudah pergi! Ini pekerjaanmu Karin!_

Ukh, memualkan rasanya karena Karin merasa bisa mendengar suara omelan Ami padanya lalu ia memutuskan membuka pesan kedua. Kirio pasti akan jauh lebih sangar—menurutnya.

_From: Kirio-san_

_ Sub: -_

_ Kau dan Kazune-san kemana heh? Seenaknya saja meninggalkan pemutaran film—tapi setidaknya kau sudah bekerja keras, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas selama ini. Senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu, Hanazono Karin. Ah ya, soal hasil pekerjaan, akan ditransfer besok malam langsung ke rekeningmu. Besok silahkan, bisa di cek. Kerjasama kru kita sudah berakhir, jadi terimakasih banyak—merupakan sebuah kehormatan bisa bekerjasama denganmu._

Oh ternyata tak terlalu sangar. Tapi benar juga, syuting sudah selesai. Gadis itu mendongak—menatap langit malam dan memejamkan matanya. Apakah hubungannya dengan Kazune untuk kedua kalinya juga harus berakhir? Seperti Himeka—sahabatnya itu—dan Kazune sejak syuting selesai, berpisah begitu saja? Seharusnya kalau perpisahan ia mengatakan hal-hal baik, bukan membuat masalah dengan Kazune seperti tadi. Jin Kuga juga, ah ya, ia ingat akan pesan Jin sehingga ia buru-buru membuka pesan selanjutnya—dan pesan itu membuatnya terkekeh—ia bisa membayangkan suara Jin saat berbicara hal ini langsung padanya dan bukan lewat pesan singkat.

"A-ano... maaf ya tadi aku pergi tiba-tiba... aku ada panggilan tawaran syuting mendadak di Kujyo _Pictures _dan a-aku pergi dengan Suzuka-_san _dan... err... K-Kazusa. A-aku harap kau tidak membenciku karena hal ini, Karin..."—lengkap dengan raut memelasnya yang seperti anak kucing tidak diberi makan seminggu itu.

Gadis itu segera menelepon Jin. Mungkin benar, yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah seorang sahabat. Seperti Jin, Himeka, Micchi atau Kazusa. Tapi satu _option _di kepalanya yang muncul. Jin Kuga.

"Hai Jin-_kun!"_ sapanya seakan tak terjadi apapun, "Bagaimana kencanmu dengan dua wanita cantik itu eh?"

Diseberang sana, Jin tengah meneguk ludah takut-takut, _"K-kau tidak marah nih?"_

Karin menggeleng, "Marah sih tidak—mungkin hanya kesal—tapi oh ayolah, itu hanya sementara. Jadi bagaimana kencanmu tadi? Hem~?"

_ "Kencan apanya? Tapi yah... kuakui Suzuka-san itu baik sekali, Kazusa juga—tak seperti onii-san nya itu..."_

"Kau ini! Kazune juga baik, tahu itu?!" gerutu Karin sambil tertawa kecil.

_"Terserah. Hei, karena film ini, mereka menawariku tawaran baru lagi. Hehe..."_

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Selamat untuk sahabatku," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung lepas. Ia dapat mendengar kekehan Jin—lelaki itu pasti sangat senang sekarang.

_"Terimakasih ne? Hei, hei? Bagaimana pesta perpisahannya?" _tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Entah, aku... pulang duluan. Lelah," timpal Karin—berdusta.

_"Sayang sekali... baiklah, kalau begitu kita buat pesta sendiri besok. Lengkap dengan Micchi dan Himeka. Oke?"_

Karin mengangguk—walau Jin tak dapat melihatnya, "Oke," dan sambungan itu terputus. Gadis itu bangkit dari taman dan berjalan pelan kearah lain—yang bukan merupakan arah menuju rumahnya dengan sepatu yang ia tenteng di tangan kirinya.

_Aku... ingin bertemu Himeka-chan saja..._

.

.

Sesekali menginap di rumah seorang sahabat itu boleh kan? Terutama saat keadaanmu sedang kacau. Himeka dengan senang hati menerima gadis itu, membantunya melepas semua riasan dan tatanan dan meminjamkan sehelai piyama putih bermotif _teddy bear _imut padanya serta krim wajah. Dan Karin merasa, ia takkan pernah bisa marah pada sahabat _indigo _nya ini—sungguh, ia berhutang banyak pada Himeka. Walau gadis itu pernah dekat dan punya hubungan khusus dengan orang yang ia cintai—ia memang cemburu—tapi ia tak pernah mampu membenci gadis ini. Sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki selain Jin dan Micchi.

"Terimakasih banyak," gumam Karin sambil meremas pegangan gelas _ocha _yang ada ditangannya lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Himeka mengangguk masih dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Masalah lagi dengan Kazune-_kun?"_ terka gadis itu sambil meraih salah satu bantal lalu mendekapnya. Karin mengangguk lalu meletakkan gelas berisi _ocha _yang telah tandas itu, "Kau bisa ceritakan padaku," sambung Himeka lagi sambil melebarkan senyumnya, membuat matanya menyipit menggemaskan.

Malam itu, lima belas menit ia habiskan bercerita pada sahabatnya itu. Semua perasaan yang ia pendam, yang pernah ia ceritakan, ia ceritakan kembali. Himeka mengangguk-angguk paham setelahnya—senyum masih belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Cemburu itu boleh kok," komentarnya, "Tapi... aku tak pernah menyangka Karin-_chan _cemburu padaku. Maaf..." ucap Himeka dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Karin buru-buru menggeleng kuat-kuat. Demi Kami-sama, ia tak pernah dan takkan pernah menyalahkan Himeka. Gadis _indigo _itu tersenyum padanya dan berucap lagi, "Kenapa kau tak mencoba percaya lagi padanya? Takut akan masa lalu atau bagaimana?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Karin menunduk lalu meremas celana putih bermotif _teddy bear _panjang yang ia kenakan, "Takut. Mungkin iya. Entahlah Himeka—semuanya hanya terjadi begitu saja. Lalu aku harus apa...?"

Gadis itu menoleh merasakan sentuhan hangat di bahunya. Himeka menepuk pelan bahunya dengan senyum manis yang masih ada di wajahnya, "Besok, temui dia lagi. kalau kau gugup atau apa, aku akan menemanimu. Aku tak ada hubungan lagi dengan Kazune-_kun._ Kekasihku sekarang Michi dan aku ingin menjaga kepercayaannya dan setia padanya. _Ne, _sekarang sedah hampir jam satu malam. Kita tidur ya?" ajaknya lembut setelahnya.

Karin terdiam lalu sedetik kemudian terisak dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Keduanya berpelukan erat.

_"Terimakasih banyak... sungguh terimakasih atas segalanya, Himeka-chan..."_

_ "Itulah gunanya sahabat, tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada di sisi Karin-chan..."_

.

.

.

Karin menganga tak percaya saat Jin datang ke tempat-rencana-pesta-perpisahan-pribadi mereka—dimana disana sudah ada Himeka dan Micchi sambil menggaet tangan seorang gadis yang mereka kenal baik.

"KAZUSA?!" pekik Karin dengan mata membelalak.

"Kazusa-_chan _ternyata dekat dengan Jin-_kun _ya?" Himeka malah bertepuk tangan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Wohoo, hebat juga kau Jin~!" dan Micchi berseru heboh.

Itulah tanggapan dari para sahabatnya. Karin menganga tak percaya melihat cengiran Kazusa dan sikap _gentle _Jin Kuga yang dengan senang hati menarikkan kursi sebelum Kazusa duduk.

"Wow," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya lalu ia bersiul kecil disambut kekehan Jin dan wajah merona Kazusa, "Dia pacarmu sekarang~?" tanya Karin.

"Yap, begitulah, sejak semalam," jawab Jin sambil tertawa. Karin memberengut, "Kau tak memberitahuku soal itu!" cibirnya.

"Er, kejadiannya setelah kau meneleponku, hehe..." tanggap lelaki itu.

"Jangan kecewakan dia ya? Dia lumayan lho~~" Micchi mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Jin disambut acungan jempol pemuda itu.

"Yah, berarti kewajibanku mencari pacar pengganti sudah terlaksana ya?" ucap Karin sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sebelum sebuah sedotan melayang ke dahinya. Tawa Kazusa, Micchi dan Jin membahana sementara Himeka menjerit kecil dan mengambil tisu sedang Karin memberengut dan melempar balik sendok itu kearah Jin, "Sialan kau," umpatnya sambil menerima tisu dari Himeka.

"Kau kan tidak berbuat apa-apa~" ucap Jin setelahnya, "Aku berpacaran dengan Kazusa kan murni ideku~~"

Karin mendengus mendengar "Saat di pesawat, yang bilang tidak mau siapa ya~~?" disambut tawa Jin.

"A-ano..." suara Kazusa membuat keempat orang itu menoleh kearahnya, "A-aku dan Jin-_kun_ mengajak _nii-san..."_ dan tubuh Karin membeku, "Di-dia bilang akan datang kalau urusannya di perusahaan sudah selesai. B-boleh kan?"

"Oh, Kazune-_kun?_ Tentu saja! Sejak malam itu di kantor agensi aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan sahabatku itu lagi," jawab Micchi disambut anggukan Himeka.

Sebelum Karin berkomentar, Jin menyelanya, "Aku yang ajak. Kalian ada masalah lagi kan? Kenapa lagi hah?" dan gadis itu mendengus dengan raut memberengut lalu membuang muka.

"Kemarin, _nii-san _pulang jam tiga pagi—habis mencarimu katanya," timpal Kazusa.

Sejenak, muncul rasa hangat di hati Karin kala mendengar kalau lelaki itu mencarinya—tapi tetap saja. Perasaan kesal itu masih apa—sebenarnya ia juga kadang bingung kesal pada apa.

"Intinya dia harus datang," ucap Jin santai, "Kalau tidak, ia bukan temanku lagi~"

Karin mencibir, "Sejak kapan kalian pernah akur heh?"

"Hee, jangan salah. Di hotel di Venice malam itu aku akur dengannya lho! Semalam juga! Aku menginap di rumah keluarga Kujyo dan tidur jam lima karena bicara dengannya," ucap Jin.

Micchi mendecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dia menginap di rumahmu Kazusa? Ckck... hati-hati pada Jin. Dia itu orangnya modus, mesum pula!" tandasnya kejam disambut wajah memberengut Jin dan tawa dari ketiga gadis lainnya, "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya lelaki itu lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik dan mendapat sebuah pukulan telak di lengannya dari Jin.

"Hahaha... tidak kok, tidak, tidak... Jin-_kun_ baik padaku," ucap Kazusa dengan tawa renyahnya, "_Onii-san _lama sekali..." gumamnya setelahnya sambil melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding di kafe minimalis itu. Sebuah kafe langganan mereka—simpel saja. Meja dengan taplak _cream _bercorak keemasan, dinding kayu dengan ornamen yang terlihat antik, lantai marmer dingin, dan corak simpel namun elegan lainnya—yang mengambil tema _western._ Wartawan dilarang masuk kesini dan keberadaan para aktris atau aktor disini dirahasiakan oleh manajemen kafe.

Sesaat setelah obrolan-obrolan ringan selanjutnya, lonceng di pintu berdentang menampilkan sesosok lelaki bersurai _blonde—_yang masih lengkap dengan jas kantornya.

"Sori, telat," ucapnya singkat dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa lalu berjalan kearah meja yang sudah dihuni lima orang itu. Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Himeka tertawa kecil melihat kedatangan Kazune sementara Kazusa sepertinya sudah bersiap melancarkan omelannya, dan Micchi yang langsung berdiri dan merangkul pemuda itu lalu menunjukkannya tempat duduk, diantara Karin dan Himeka. Karin membuang muka ketika lelaki itu duduk disampingnya dan bercakap-cakap kecil dengan Himeka—layaknya teman lama.

"Dasar taplak!" ejekan Jin membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya. Kazune menatap lelaki itu datar, "Kau telat empat puluh lima menit, aku sudah lapar!" seru pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

Kazune mendengus, "Kau yang taplak, pipa peralon! Kenapa kalian tak pesan dulu saja hah?" balasnya. Entah darimana lafalan kata-kata ejekan itu mereka dapatkan.

Jin tercengang lalu nyengir, "Oh iya. Ehem~ pelayan~!" serunya disambut lemparan tisu dari Karin dan tawa dari yang lain.

Seorang _maid _datang sambil membawa buku menu dan tertawa kecil, "Aku tak tahu kalau Jin Kuga-_san _yang biasanya terlihat serius di televisi bisa seperti ini di dunia nyata..." komentarnya geli.

Jin hanya nyengir lalu keenam orang itu memilih menu yang masing-masing dari mereka inginkan. Setelahnya, mereka hanya diam menunggu—yang ada hanya percakapan kecil. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hati Kazune dan Karin—mereka belum saling bertegur sapa sejak tadi.

.

"Huaahh~ aku selesai~!" seru Jin sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

Micchi tertawa, "Sepertinya hari ini kau hiperaktif sekali Jin Kuga," komentarnya geli. Jin hanya tertawa lalu beranjak ke tempat cuci tangan di susul oleh Micchi. Kazusa memegang perutnya, "Aku masih lapar. Ayo pesan makanan penutup Himeka~!" ajaknya. Himeka mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan Kujyo Kazune yang sudah selesai makan dan Hanazono Karin yang masih berusaha menghabiskan makanan yang ia pesan.

Dalam hati Karin merutuki para sahabatnya yang memang selalu punya akal bulus dalam otak-otak licik mereka, _hanya Himeka nih yang diajak memesan makanan penutup? Oke, oke! Tidak masalah!_ pikir Karin dalam hati,_ hem, aku orang yang baik eh? Sudah cantik, baik, tidak sombong, rajin menabung pula, hohoho~~_ lanjut pikirannya yang tidak nyambung dan sepertinya mulai tercemar virus narsis akut—entah ditularkan oleh siapa—mungkin Jin Kuga dan Hanazono Karin memang sedang kumat hari ini. Yang satu nyengir kuda saja sejak pagi dan yang satunya narsis tingkat akut. Tapi Karin kembali mengembalikan kondisi pikirannya menyadari disebelahnya ada Kazune.

"Wanita itu rumit sekali," mendengar gumaman Kazune, ia menoleh cepat—ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu, "Mereka punya jiwa yang tak bisa ditebak."

"Aku wanita, bodoh," ucap Karin sambil memberengutkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Kazune, "Dan aku memang membicarakan dirimu."

Karin mendengus, "Jadi aku ini rumit?"

"Ya," lelaki itu mengangguk, "Sangat. Kadang menangis tiba-tiba lalu tertawa terbahak—kau aneh."

"Salah sendiri! Kau yang biasanya memancingku begitu!" seru gadis dengan T-shirt _tourquoise _itu—tak mau disalahkan mentah-mentah. Keduanya terdiam. Kazune mengotak-atik ponselnya sementara Karin berusaha menghabiskan makanannya dengan pipi menggembung kesal dan muka ditekuk—memberengut jengkel.

"_Mou..._ kenapa mereka selalu begitu?" bisik Kazusa yang mengintip di balik wastafel cuci tangan, "Apa dulu juga begitu Jin?" tanyanya pada Jin. Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Tujuh tahun lalu mereka lebih akur," jelasnya, "Kau kan adiknya Kujyo! Masa tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan mereka tujuh tahun lalu?"

Kazusa memberengut, "Aku masih SMP saat itu—terlalu muda untuk mengenal urusan cinta. Lagipula _nii-san_ juga lebih banyak diam—dia juga tak terlalu suka aku menanyainya tentang kehidupannya."

"Aku bingung—apa sebenarnya masalah mereka?" gumam Micchi yang berdiri di belakang Jin.

"Hanya ego dan gengsi," ucapan pelan Himeka membuat keempat pasang iris mata berbeda itu menoleh kearahnya, "Mereka sama-sama punya perangai keras dan harga diri selangit. Mana mau mengakui kesalahan begitu saja? Masalah utama sudah selesai—salah pahamnya sudah terluruskan. Hanya tinggal masalah ego."

"_Mou _sudahlah! Kita tinggalkan saja dua orang itu!" ucap Kazusa setengah kesal.

"Benar juga, aku ada pemotretan sejam lagi," timpal Jin sambil melirik arlojinya. Lalu akhirnya, keempat orang—sialan—itu dengan seenak jidat meninggalkan Kazune dan Karin tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kau makan lama sekali," gumam Kazune. Karin meliriknya malas, "Lalu? Kenapa kau sewot? Siapa yang minta kau menungguiku makan?"

Kazune mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu kan?" tanyanya—sok—cuek. Keduanya terdiam lagi sementara itu Karin sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" gumam Kazune.

_Benar juga,_ pikir Karin lalu melirik sekeliling—teman-temannya sudah tak disana. _Sialan. Dasar setan,_ pikirnya, "Hem, mereka pergi," gumamnya lalu meneguk minuman yang tadi ia pesan.

Kazune mendumel dalam hati menyadari kalau rencana ini pasti berasal dari otak-otak licik nan bulus ketiga orang itu—Kazusa, Micchi dan Jin, "Ayo," ucapnya kemudian dan ditanggapi Karin dengan tarikan alis. Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya, "Kau mau disini terus? Ayo!"

Dan akhirnya ia mengikuti pemuda itu sampai ke depan kafe dan ikut masuk ke mobilnya, "Che, kau baik sekali hari ini. Tumben," gumam Karin sambil menutup pintu mobil. Kazune hanya diam tak menanggapi, "Karena kau begitu baik, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu lagi disambut tolehan singkat dan mobil itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Aku ingin ke pantai yang ketika SMA digunakan untuk perpisahan itu," ucap Karin sambil menatap Kazune dan hanya ditanggapi gumaman singkat pemuda itu.

Mobil itu melaju melewati pusat kota—melewati gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi menjulang, stasiun kereta, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melaju di tengah-tengah jalanan berukuran sedang dengan bukit hijau di kiri-kanan jalan dan pemandangan laut dari kejauhan. Karin tersenyum kecil menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya lalu melirik arlojinya yang masih menunjuk pukul sepuluh.

"Ini keinginan aneh," ucapan Kazune membuatnya menoleh, "Ke pantai saat musim semi? Yang benar saja. Tak bisakah kau menunggu dua bulan lagi sebelum musim panas?" tanyanya malas.

Karin menekuk wajahnya, "Aku inginnya sekarang—lagipula kau harus membayarnya karena semalam membuatku menangis. Kalau kau tidak mau, kenapa menuruti keinganku sampai disini?"

"Kalau tidak kau pasti menangis lagi," tanggap Kazune cepat, "Sudah sampai. Jangan bilang kau akan berenang!"

Gadis itu menggeleng lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil, "Aku juga tak bawa baju renang," ucapnya lalu menenteng sepatunya dan berlarian kecil di pantai itu, "Kau tahu pantai ini juga? Saat perpisahan SMA kau kan sudah ke Inggris—aku lupa mengatakan itu tadi."

"Aku tahu dari para guru yang merencanakan. Tapi aku tidak ikut saat itu," ucap Kazune lalu berjalan di belakang Karin sementara gadis itu melempar-lempar kerikil di bawahnya kearah laut dengan ombak kecil yang menyentuh sampai mata kakinya.

"Kenapa saat kita bertemu kita selalu bertengkar akan segala hal?" pertanyaan gadis itu membuatnya menoleh tapi ia membenarkannya dalam hati, "Dulu kita tak seperti ini..." sambung gadis itu lagi.

"Lalu? Kau mau jelaskan alasanmu semalam menangis begitu?" tanya Kazune.

"Hanya sedih..." gumam Karin, "Cemburu juga mungkin iya."

Kazune meliriknya singkat, "Cemburu? Atas dasar apa?"

Tangan gadis itu terkepal, "Atas kedekatan Himeka-_chan _denganmu dulu. Segala hal yang kau ketahui tentang Himeka-_chan, _segala _chemistry _yang selalu kalian rasakan saat bersama—itu membuatku muak. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku semalam."

"Cemburu eh?" lelaki itu menahan dengusan gelinya—membuat Karin menoleh kesal atas sikap itu, "Kau ingin tidak merasakan perasaan itu lagi?" suara dalam lelaki itu membuatnya menoleh. Ia terkesiap kaget saat lelaki itu membalik badannya dan mencengkram bahunya erat. Kazune menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi tiga perempat wajahnya. Gadis itu hanya diam—menunggu ucapan Kazune dilanjutkan lagi oleh lelaki itu.

"Jadilah kekasihku—untuk kedua kalinya," dan ia terperangah, "Aku bersumpah, kau takkan merasakan rasa cemburu lagi. Dan tak bisakah kau coba untuk percaya padaku kalau aku mencintaimu? Perlu bukti apa untuk membuktikannya?"

Karin menunduk—ia menggigit bibir. Pernyataan itu, membuat ia ingin segera berteriak 'ya'. Tapi akhirnya, ia membentuk sebuah senyuman manis dan menatap Kazune—tapi mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit muram, "A-aku... aku tidak bisa..." Kazune menaikkan alisnya sementara Karin, sedetik kemudian gadis itu nyengir, "Aku tidak bisa menolakmu, Kazune-_kun!"_ dan ia langsung melompat dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan pemuda itu—menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu, "Ya, aku mau."

Kazune tersentak tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan itu. Setelah beberapa menit, pelukan itu terlepas. Keduanya bertatapan dan sore hari itu... di bawah langit senja—sebelum matahari tenggelam dengan ombak dan angin berbau garam sebagai latar, keduanya menyentuhkan bibir mereka dan tenggelam dalam sensasi hangat yang akan selalu mereka rasakan selama mereka bersama. Dan Karin yakin. Ia akan merasakan perasaan nyaman ini selamanya. Karena ia akan bersama selamanya dengan Kazune.

Sebuah kisah cinta sederhana yang diawali sebuah kebodohan dan kecemburuan semata. Menjadi rumit karena ego dan kesalahpahaman belaka. Tapi mereka sadar sekarang. Itu semua adalah tahap beranjak dewasa—bisa mengetahui mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Mau berubah menjadi lebih baik dengan tidak memaksakan ego. Nah, bagaimana dengan kisah cintamu?

.

.

.

.

_FIN_ ^^

OWARI~~!

* * *

Author's Note:

Akhirnya tamaaatt~~! *tebar confetti* muehehe... sudah dua belas chapter, saya tidak menyangka saya bisa setekun ini dalam meng-updated—tentunya ini berkat para reviewers sekalian—semua yang meng-favorite kan fic ini dan mem-follow nya. Terimakasih banyak ya! Hehe, ini takkan tamat tanpa dukungan kalian, sekali lagi terimakasih! Ah ya, soal _side story+sequel_, kalo ada yang mau usul ide, silahkan, nanti saya pertimbangkan dan kalo bisa, kita kombinasikan semua ide itu. Hehe... tapi agak saya tunda ya, istirahat dulu. Nanti mungkin ada fic2 lain oneshot dari Hitomi ini. Hehe... oh ya, soal tokoh, maaf ya kalo terkesan plin-plan. Mereka kan belum terlalu beranjak dewasa gitu, masih labil, hohoho... terus plot. Maaf kalo terkesan abal dan maksa ya. Hohoho...

Ne, mari kita balas review. Dan yang utama, terimakasih banyak untuk semua nya ya~! Benar-benar terimakasih ^^

.

.

: ini dah lanjut, dan sudah tamat. Hehe, terimakasih banyak...!

**Guest: **wah, makasih banyak ya, hehe... senang kalau ada yang berpendapat semacam itu, padahal saya merasa fic ini abal tingkat dewa~ hoho... ini sudah tamat, jadi terimakasih banyak ya!

**Uzumaki Kira-kun**: ini dah lanjut dan chap terakhir, terimakasih banyak atas selama ini...!

**Rizki Kinanti: **haha, iya, iya~! Gak kok, aku juga kadang2 ngalami writer block. Hehe... nih, di chap ini aku masukkan usul kamu~ hehe... gimana? Gimana? Maaf kalo kesannya abal dan tidak sesuai harapan kamu ya... ne, ini dah chap terakhir. Side story dan sequel menyusul, tapi kalo mau kasih ide saya terima dengan senang hati~! Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya selama ini sehingga chapter terakhir dari konflik utama bisa selesai. Ganbatte mo, KAZURIN forever~! ;)

**andien hanazono: **waaah, makasih banyak ya~! *peluk2GaJe* hehe, iya, nih dah updated. Ganbatte mo dan terimakasih atas selama ini ya~!

**Guest: **hehe, oke, pastinya karena para readers semua~~ ini dah saya usahakan. Gimana, roman nya dah keliatan belom? Kalo gak ya gak papa, bagaimanapun saya bukan orang yg romantis~ :P *dibuang* *balik lagi* cieeeehh~~~ **#ditabok** hahaha, oke, kamu juga ya, makasih banyak untuk selama ini *ojigi* ;)

**Guest: **Kazusa dan Jin? Hemm... gimana kalo adegan mereka ada di side story ato sequel? Kalo disini, latar dan plot yg tidak memungkinkan. Maaf sekali ya, tapi pasti saya munculkan dengan mereka kalo side story sdh updated nnti. Nah, makasih banyak ya, atas selama ini ;)

**KK LOVERS: **waah, makasih banyak ya! Maaf kalo gak bisa updated kilat, saya lupa beritahu kalo seminggu ini saya ada ujian jadi baru updated sekarang—pas ujian dah selesai. Nah, ini dah ending. Kalo pada mau sequel, oke~! Akan saya buat...! hehe... ganbatte mo, terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya selama ini. KAZURIN FOREVER ;)

**AnandaPtrAbsri:** hehe, Kazune di anime dan manga cuek juga kan? Saya harap dia gak gitu OOC (O.o) waaa! Maaf ya kalo kelamaan! Saya ada ujian, tapi saya dah updated nih, saya perpanjang pula. Maaf ya dan terimakasih banyak atas selama ini Ananda-san ;)

**xxxx:** Ng? Akun sosial? Maksudnya fb atau apa? Tinggal klik kata Sign up di bagian atas—sebelah login, kamu sdh bisa buat akun ffn. Nah, gak papa... saya dulu juga belum tahu~ hehe... makasih banyak ya, ini dah lanjut dan chap terakhir. Semoga puas dan sekali lagi terimakasih ;)

**yume sora: **terimakasih banyak ya. Terutama untuk selama ini, Yume-san setia sekali deh~! *peluk2* #dibakar *hidup lagi* hehe,, intinya terimakasih~! ^o^

**Jamilah: **ini dah lanjut dan chap ending. Terimakasih banyak untuk dukungannya selama ini ya, ;)

**ikina uruwashii: **ini dah next. Maaf kalo kelamaan ya, saya ada ujian, hehe... gimana pendapatnya dengan chap terakhir ini? sekali lagi terimakasih banyak~! ;)

**Tasya:** Ganbatte mo dan terimakasih banyak~! *ojigi*

**Syofalira: **Hoe? Tinggal satu deh, sampe chap 12 kok... chap 13 sampai... gak tau #PLAK! itu side story. Nah, ganbatte mo+ terimakasih banyaakk! ;)

**devi yolanda: **hai juga Devi-san, gak papa kok, sdh pada baca saja saya sdh senang sekali. Hehe... ini chap 12 updated, tentu saja, mereka kan selalu bersama~~~ #nyanyi2 GaJe nah, terimakasih banyak untuk selama ini ya~~ ;)

**Guest: **masih dong... utang saya masih banyak~~ hehe, ini dah lanjut, makasih banyak ya~!

** 4:** ini dah next~ gimana? Dah cukup seru ato malah membosankan? Mou... gomen ya kalo gak memuaskan... tapi terimakasih banyak~~! ;)

**Guest: **iya, mumpung libur, kesempatan ngetik bejibun~ hehe, gak terasa saya ngetik mulai libur naik kelas dan sekarang dah libur lebaran~ mwoo~~ haha.. terimakasih ya banyak ya~!

**mila: **oke, ini dah updated. Jadi gimana? Terimakasih banyak atas selama ini ya~~!

**Rina: **iya, saya anak aksel. Hehe... gak kok, di kelas... saya itu tergolong... _ngok _*watados* hehe, terimakasih banyak Rina-san~!

.

.

Nah,benar-benar terimakasih pada semua readers—baik yang me review ato silent readers, reviewers—baik yang lagin ato nggak, yang mem favorite kan dan mem follow, benar-benaaaarr... terimakasih karena mau membaca fic abal saya ini~! Ini pertama kalinya saya menyelesaikan sebuah fic multichapter dan tanpa kalian, saya yakin ini gak bakal selesai. Jadi terimakasih banyak! Nah, maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini, chapter 12 updated, last chapter of 'I Hate Him But I Love Him!' a Kamichama Karin fanfiction KazuRin pairing. Mind to review for the last time? ;)

.

.

.

Boyolali, Minggu, 4 Agustus 2013, 4.37 P.M.

.

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi 12


	13. Chapter 13

Diet Princess!

©Haruka Hitomi 12

Kamichama Karin ©Koge-Donbo

.

.

T/Romance

_side story of I Hate Him But I Love Him!_

Kazusa Kujyo & Jin Kuga

.

Enjoy~!

* * *

.

M Studio—lantai 43

"Menyenangkan sekali jadi model pembaca!" gadis bersurai pirang dengan telinga kelinci itu bergumam sendiri sambil berputar dengan sehelai baju yang ia tempelkan di tubuhnya, "Aku bisa memakai baju-baju lucu!"

Ia menatap setelan _tank top_ berwarna hitam itu dan sebuah _hot pants _berwarna _khaki _yang tergeletak diatas sofa merah dibelakangnya juga sehelai syal merah manis di tangannya dan segera mengenakan semuanya. Gadis itu bersenandung sampai akhirnya, senandungannya terhenti kala ia akan mengaitkan pengancing _hot pants _nya.

Safirnya melebar dan ia melirik ke bawah—kearah kancing _hot pants _yang belum—atau tidak bisa terpasang. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai muncul di kepalanya tapi ia berusaha menepisnya lalu menahan napas—untuk membuat perutnya makin kempes dan berusaha mengancingkan _hot pants _itu—dan akhirnya... berhasil. Walau butuh perjuangan keras.

Kujyo Kazusa menatap dirinya di cermin besar di depannya lalu menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menggerakkannya, "Jangan bilang..." ia bergumam dengan nada dan raut horror, "Jangan bilang aku tambah genduuttt...!"

.

.

Kazusa berusaha untuk selalu menegakkan tubuhnya saat berjalan bersama Jin Kuga—kekasihnya baru-baru ini. tentunya lelaki itu menyadarinya sehingga ia menaikkan alis berkali-kali melihat sikap aneh gadis kelincinya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Kazusa terperanjat lalu buru-buru menggeleng dan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, "Kau mau membandingkan tinggi kita? Aku jelas-jelas lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darimu. Tapi bando telinga kelincimu malah membuatmu tiga senti lebih tinggi dariku!" Jin terkekeh sementara Kazusa tertawa hambar. Ia bukan mau membandingkan tinggi mereka. ia hanya tak mau lipatan lemak di perutnya terlihat kalau-kalau ia menunduk—walau tubuhnya sebenarnya masih berbentuk bak jam pasir yang manis.

"Ukh Jin-_kun~..."_ rengeknya manja ketika mereka melewati jalan penuh toko-toko makanan di pinggir jalan, "Ayo pindah dari sini..."

Jin mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa? Ada wartawan atau penggemarmu? Kita sudah pakai penyamaran kan?"

"T-tidak... ayolah... kita pindah saja!" pinta Kazusa lagi. Ia tak tahu apa dia mampu atau tidak untuk menahan nafsu makannya jika mereka tetap disitu lima menit lagi. Memutuskan agar Kazusa tak merajuk, Jin segera menariknya pergi dari kawasan jalan itu.

"Ah, ada kafe! Ayo kita makan malam dulu. Kau belum makan kan setelah dari M Studio?" tanya Jin sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe. Kazusa mengangguk tapi ia bertekad untuk menahan rasa laparnya—ia tak mau beratnya bertambah lebih lagi—karena ia yakin, beratnya kali ini juga pasti bertambah.

.

Benar saja. Begitu Jin memesan makanan dan Kazusa menatap buku menu, ia sudah meneguk ludah berkali-kali melihat daftar nama masakan yang tiga perempatnya ia gemari itu. Ingin rasanya berteriak pada sang _waiter _yang tengah sibuk mencatat makanan itu—tapi ia harus menahannya.

"Kau pesan apa, Kazusa?" tanya Jin pada Kazusa. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget lalu buru-buru menutup buku menu dan menggeleng cepat.

"A-aku sudah makan..." dustanya. Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tadi kau bilang belum?" tanyanya. Kazusa menggeleng lagi, "Tadi siang. Dan aku masih kenyang, aku pesan minum saja."

Dan akhirnya ia hanya pesan segelas _ocha _hangat untuk malam itu.

.

.

Kazusa merasa dirinya seperti orang gila di pagi hari ini. Guling sana guling sini sampai membuat _bed cover_ nya berhamburan. Satu kata. Bosan! Ia tak ada jadwal magang menjadi model pembaca hari ini dan kuliahnya libur persiapan musim dingin. Sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu sehingga segera berjalan kearah televisi dan mengambil timbangan milik Suzuka yang ia pinjam semalam lalu kembali mencoba mengukur berat badannya.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya ketika kakinya berpijak pada benda yang berwarna biru muda itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan berharap dalam hati kalau beratnya yang ia ukur semalam itu salah. Entah karena matanya yang mengantuk atau timbangan ini yang error. Tapi takdir berkata lain karena timbangan itu menunjukkan angka yang sama dengan semalam. 48 kilogram.

Ia menghela nafas lalu memutuskan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Adik dari Kujyo Kazune itu menggigit bibirnya selama jarinya lincah bergerak diatas layar ponsel—mengetik nomor seseorang—karena baginya itu lebih cepat dibanding mencari nama di daftar kontak dari sekian banyak kontak yang ia miliki. "Jin...?" Kazusa berucap setelah orang diseberang sana mengangkat panggilannya, "Kau bisa datang ke rumahku sekarang? Kita harus bicara."

.

Tak perlu menunggu sepuluh menit Jin Kuga sudah sampai di rumah kekasihnya itu. Ia memang tak pernah mau mengecewakan setiap orang yang sudah berharap padanya. Lelaki itu duduk berhadapan dengan Kazusa diatas sebuah karpet berbulu lembut berwarna biru muda. Ia mengerutkan dahi sembari iris _onyx _nya yang tak pernah luput untuk menangkap kegiatan Kazusa yang gadis itu lakukan per detiknya—karena gadis itu juga tak kunjung bicara sejak tadi.

"Jadi... ada apa?" tanyanya mencoba memulai karena Kazusa hanya diam.

Kazusa menghela nafas, lalu berucap pelan, "A-aku... aku ingin ki-kita p-p-pu-putus..."

Jin melebarkan bola matanya lalu meraih tangan Kazusa cepat. Sungguh, dulu saat ia putus dengan Karin saat syuting _The Love Tone _di Seoul, ia tak sepanik ini, "Apa kau punya alasan bagus untuk menjelaskannya? Karena aku takkan pernah mau memutuskanmu!" tuntutnya tajam. Ia makin terkejut saat melihat bahu Kazusa terguncang. Gadis itu menangis, "He-hei! Jangan menangis Kazusa-_chan!"_ ucapnya dengan panggilan khasnya untuk menenangkan gadis kelinci itu dikala ia sedang sedih, "Kau kenapa? Kau bisa cerita! Ayo ceritakan saja!"

Kazusa memegang pipinya lalu lengannya dan terakhir turun sampai ke perutnya dan hal terakhir itu menimbulkan pikiran aneh-aneh di benak Jin Kuga.

"Ja-jangan bilang kau—" ia tercekat disambut anggukan Kazusa yang membuat ia membeliak horror.

Kazusa membuka mulutnya, bersiap menjawab, "Aku kegendutan. Aku harus diet untuk menghilangkan lemak ini."

Dan Jin Kuga hanya bisa menganga mendengar pernyataan Kazusa. Jika ini komik, ia akan tepar dengan mulut menganga penuh busa dan balon kata bertuliskan 'asdfghjkl'. Hanya itu masalahnya sehingga gadis itu menuntut putus? Oh ayolah, bukan itu yang ada di pikiran Jin Kuga.

"Me-memang... beratmu berapa s-sampai kau meminta putus...?" tanya Jin lagi dengan tawa hambarnya. Baru ia tahu, gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya yang baru genap seminggu ini ternyata sangat polos dan berlebihan sekali.

"Eh...? i-itu tidak sopan Jin-_kun!"_ seru Kazusa sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah di pipi _chubby _nya.

"Sudah katakan saja. Aku jaga rahasia kok."

Kazusa menggigit bibir lalu ia berdiri dan naik keatas timbangan, "E-empat puluh delapan kilogram..."

Lihat? Jin kembali merutuki kekasihnya yang kelewat polos ini. Ia melirik kearah angka yang tertera di timbangan, "Empat puluh delapan? Ringan sekali," ucapnya santai.

Kazusa menggembungkan pipinya, "Jangan menyindirku!" protesnya, " Dan tentu saja kita harus putus kalau aku jadi gendut! Memang kau mau jalan dengan wanita gendut macam aku? Ukh! Aku tak ingin membuatmu malu! Sudah, kita putus!" ucapnya lagi lalu turun dari timbangan dan langsung menjatuhkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap diatas sebuah sofa besar dan menutupi mukanya dengan boneka _teddy bear _besar. Sudahkah Jin bilang kalau selain kekasihnya ini polos, berlebihan dan cerewet, ia juga manja dan mudah merajuk? Tapi, dari perkataan tadi, sangat kentara gadis itu adalah gadis yang pengertian dan selalu mendahulukan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ayolah," ucap Jin yang menahan senyum gelinya melihat tingkah kekasihnya lalu berlutut disamping Kazusa yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal layaknya anak kecil—tapi itu terlihat imut di mata Jin, "Memang berat ideal wanita berapa sih? Empat puluh delapan kilo itu cukup ringan bagiku."

"Ringan bagaimana?!" protes Kazusa lalu duduk. Jin ikut duduk disampingnya, "Untuk anak gadis seumuranku, berat ideal itu empat puluh lima kilogram!"

"Astaga, hanya beda tiga kilo juga!"

"Tiga kilo itu banyak!" balas Kazusa tak mau kalah, "Aku bukannya ingin putus denganmu! Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin membuatmu malu dengan berjalan bersama wanita gendut sepertiku!"

Jin menghela nafas menghadapi sikap bebal Kazusa, "Kau tidak gendut Ka—"

"Kalau kau tak mau putus denganku, mulai detik ini juga, kau harus membantuku dalam program dietku!" tuntut Kazusa sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "_Deal?"_

Jin menyeringai tipis lalu membalas uluran tangan itu, "_Deal,_ _ohime-sama!"_

.

Latihan fisik dan penyeimbangan gizi menjadi pilihan anak kedua keluarga Kujyo itu. Setiap pagi ia akan menyuruh Jin Kuga menemaninya _jogging_—dengan ancaman, kalau lelaki itu tak mau—lebib baik putus saja. Dan itu memang berhasil. Mau tak mau Jin harus menemani kekasihnya ini yang benar-benar labil dan berlebihan. Tapi ada kalanya Jin benar-benar tak bisa memenuhi permintaan gadis kelincinya itu karena karirnya di dunia hiburan yang semakin melonjak akhir-akhir ini.

Kazusa selalu berusaha berolahraga sorenya setelah kerja magangnya selesai dan selalu mencoba menghindari jalan yang dipenuhi jajanan. Sehari ia usahakan makan hanya lima sendok nasi. Baru dua minggu berjalan tapi gadis itu merasa tak ada perubahan pada tubuhnya karena pola makan tak teratur. Ia hanya makan lima sendok nasi di pagi hari dan harus berusaha menahan lapar sampai malam—karena tak kuat, malam itu pasti dia akan ngemil—jadi inilah alasan kenapa makanan-makanan kecil milik Kujyo Suzune sering hilang tiba-tiba. Lama-lama pun, ia menjadi kurang semangat.

"Ukh... diet itu sulit..." ia bergumam lalu meraih ponselnya dan iseng-iseng saja melihat daftar kontaknya dan ia berhenti di sebuah nama, "Halo Karin-_chan?_ Em... mau datang ke rumahku? Aku ingin tanya sesuatu..."

.

Hanazono Karin hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar permasalahan Kazusa. Aktris muda itu tak percaya sahabat barunya ini bisa se-_over _ini dalam menghadapi masalah berat badan. Tapi ia tetap mendengarkan cerita Kazusa dan tidak menyela sedikitpun sampai gadis pirang yang merupakan adik dari kekasih barunya itu—Kujyo Kazune—selesai berbicara.

"Yah..." ia bergumam sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di pipi, "Ka-kalau soal diet... aku belum pernah diet," ucap Karin. Kazusa mendengus, "Enak dong! Badanmu bagus—Kazune-_nii _pasti tambah menyukaimu! Aku yakin kau pasti punya hormon penolak lemak—tapi aku? Aku harus bagaimana Karin-_chaaannn?"_

Mendengar ucapan frontal Kazusa, wajah Karin memerah mengingat nama lelaki yang baru menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia lalu berpikir sejenak sedang Kazusa menatapnya penuh harap, "Hem, bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini aku menenamimu ke _gym _dan olahraga sore?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan Jin-_kun._ Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini dia tambah sibuk, aku malas kalau sendirian. Dan diet ku dua minggu ini juga tak menimbulkan hasil sama sekali," Kazusa mendengus sebal.

"Okee~~ sekarang kutanya bagaimana program dietmu. Ceritakan!" ucap Karin sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Kazusa menceritakan segala yang ia lalui selama dua minggu ini untuk mengembalikan berat badannya dan berakhir dengan jitakan Karin di dahinya, "Jelas saja tak ada perubahan!" seru Karin sebal sedang Kazusa bersungut-sungut karena mendapat jitakan maut itu. "Yang namanya diet itu harusnya rutin. Dan apa-apaan itu? Makan lima sendok sehari? Itu salah! Yang benar itu makan tetap tiga kali sehari dengan kalori yang dihitung. Hindari ngemil dan perbanyak makan buah! Olahraga juga harus rutin dan rajin! _Wakatta?"_

Kazusa mengangguk-angguk, "Ooh, _wakatta!_ _Demo..._ kalau olahraga sendiri, kalau tak ada temannya aku jadi malas..."

"Aku akan menemanimu kalau Jin tak bisa. Selama aku bisa membantu, kenapa tidak?" Karin membentuk sebuah senyum di wajah cantiknya itu. Kazusa tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung menerjang Karin dengan pelukannya sambil bergumam, "Terimakasih banyak..."

Karin membalas pelukan itu dilanjutkan dengan gumaman iseng Kazusa, "Hei, hei! Aku benar-benar ingin kau sungguh jadi kakak iparku~" dan disambut tawa kecil gadis bersurai _brunette _itu sampai akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas tiba-tiba karena pintu kamar Kazusa didobrak keras sehingga membuat keduanya reflek menoleh kearah pintu.

"Apa-apaan kau memeluk kekasihku? Peluk saja pacarmu sana!" Kujyo Kazune berlari masuk dan merebut Karin dari pelukan Kazusa—membuat kedua gadis itu melongo di tempat.

"_Nii-san _apa-apaan sih?!" protes Kazusa tak terima, "Jin sedang sibuk! Boleh dong aku memeluk Karin-_chan!"_ balas Kazusa kesal disambut geraman jengkel Kazune yang masih kukuh dalam posisinya memeluk Karin, "Cih, dasar posesif..." umpat Kazusa akhirnya karena kalah, "Karin-_chan _kan manis, wajar dong aku ingin memeluknya~"

Karin terkekeh iseng mendengar gumaman Kazusa ia lalu mendekati gadis kelinci itu dan merangkulnya, "Kau juga manis. Jadi, malam ini kita mau kemana sayang~?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda disambut protes tak terima dari Kazune.

"Kemana saja boleh. Asal aku selalu bersamamu,_ hime~"_ balas Kazusa dan berakhir dengan kedua orang itu merengut karena mendapat jitakan maut di jidat masing-masing dari Kujyo Kazune yang memang ternyata sangat posesif pada kekasihnya—Hanazono Karin.

.

.

Bersepeda sore memang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak untuk Kujyo Kazune yang memang terpaksa ikut acara yang baginya terlampau feminim ini. Hei, hei, bukannya biasanya lelaki juga suka bersepeda? Ehem, mungkin iya jika sendirian dan dalam kondisi yang nyaman. Tapi tidak dengan Kazune karena ia dipaksa bersepeda oleh Kazusa—adik perempuannya—dan Karin—kekasihnya—dengan tujuan untuk menjaga kedua gadis itu kalau-kalau penyamaran mereka diketahui wartawan atau fans. Dan ia, sebenarnya sama sekali tak mau ikut. Dia ada di atas sepeda gunung warna biru ini karena ia diculik tiba-tiba dari Kujyo _Pictures _oleh dua orang gadis labil dihadapannya ini—ditengah rapat pula! Bersiaplah ia harus menerima omelan para klien nya besok.

Dan disinilah ia. Harus menjadi _body guard _dua gadis labil yang malah asyik bersenda gurau diatas dua sepeda didepannya sedangkan ia seakan dilupakan.

"Ah! Ada _crepe~!"_ seruan Kazusa membuat manik giok Karin dan safir Kazune bergerak mengikuti arah pandangan gadis dengan bando kelinci itu. Sebelum Kazusa sempat membelokkan arah sepedanya, Karin meraih stang sepedanya dengan satu tangan dan dengan tatapan tajam lalu kembali membelokkannya kearah depan tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang lain dari stang sepedanya sendiri.

"Dilarang ngemil selama sebulan," ucapnya dingin dan Kazusa hanya mengerucutkan bibir lalu mendumel sendiri. Dibelakangnya Kazune menghela nafas lalu berucap, "Kalau kau ingin kurus, turuti saja gendut!" ejeknya kejam sebelum tas selempang yang dipakai Kazusa mengenai kepalanya dan membuat sepedanya oleng.

"Kau kejam sekali sih..." bisik Karin sambil mengomeli kekasihnya itu disambut tatapan tak mengerti Kazune yang tak terima disalahkan.

.

.

.

Hari esoknya, Kazusa tengah terduduk di depan televisi di kamarnya itu dengan raut datarnya. Biasanya, gadis itu akan duduk dengan setoples cemilan di pangkuannya, tapi sekarang, hanya ada sebuah bantal besar di dekapannya dan _remote _televisi disampingnya. Sesekali safirnya melirik jam tak sabar karena rencananya Jin—kekasihnya—akan mengajaknya makan malam. Sekarang baru jam lima sore dan acara itu jam tujuh malam.

Ia mengganti-ganti _channel_ sembarangan sampai ia terhenti di sebuah _channel _yang menayangkan sebuah _talk show _dan disana ada Jin! Benar juga! Ia ingat Jin bilang jam lima dia ada _interview _di sebuah acara televisi. Kazusa mengernyit melihat nama acara televisi itu. Itu adalah sebuah acara dimana para artis—baik wanita maupun pria—akan mengatakan tipe orang yang ia sukai.

Kazusa memfokuskan arah pancaran sepasang safir beningnya yang indah itu kearah televisi.

"Tipe gadis yang kusuka?" Jin tertawa—menanggapi pertanyaan si pembawa acara—sementara kamera menyorot wajahnya, "Hem, standar saja sih," lelaki itu kembali berucap sementara Kazusa menggigit bibir tak sabar. "Gadis yang baik," Kazusa berdebar. Apa dia baik di mata Jin? "Gadis yang ramah dan ceria?" apa dia seperti itu di mata Jin? "Yah, yang standar-standar saja—ah ya, dia juga harus punya bentuk tubuh yang ideal!"

WHAT THE—

Kazusa terperangah mendengar tipe gadis yang disukai Jin selanjutnya lalu ia menunduk sedih. Ia tidak ideal sama sekali. Walau masih tergolong langsing, tapi berat tubuhnya ada tiga kilo—malah sekarang empat kilo diatas batas ideal anak gadis seumurannya, _berarti... Jin tak pernah menyukaiku? Bentuk tubuhku kan tidak ideal! Lalu apa alasannya menyatakan perasaan dan menjadikanku kekasihnya?_

.

.

Makan malam hari itu Kazusa tak makan banyak. Hanya sepiring _salad _dan jus tomat. Padahal tadi sore ia habis melakukan kegiatan rutinnya baru-baru ini kalau Jin Kuga tak bisa menemaninya—bersepeda santai dengan Karin dan Kazune. Jin sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya dan ia berpikir. Apa yang bisa membuat gadis dihadapannya ini menghilangkan raut murung itu dari wajahnya?

"Err, kau tambah langsing ya! Sudah berkurang berapa kilo?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menyesap jus jeruknya. Kazusa menggeram kesal dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan Jin.

"Tak usah menyindirku!" ucapnya kesal lalu berdiri, "Aku... aku..." gadis itu tercekat sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi tiga perempat wajahnya, "Aku minta putus saja!"

Jin memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu. Ia ikut berdiri, meraih bahu Kazusa dan mendudukkan kembali gadis itu, "Kita pernah bahas ini kan? Apa ini tentang berat badan lagi?"

"Aku mendengar siaran _talk show _itu tadi sore," ucap Kazusa sambil terisak, "Kau bilang kau suka gadis yang ideal kan? Aku tak ideal, malah sekarang berat badanku naik sekilo lagi. Memang kau mau jalan-jalan dengan gadis gendut macam aku? Sudah! Putuskan saja aku! Aku tak mau membuatmu malu!"

Jin tertawa kaku mendapati beberapa pengunjung restoran itu menatap mereka berdua. Lelaki itu meraih jemari Kazusa dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku tak malu sama sekali. Kurasa aku malah beruntung dapat gadis cantik sepertimu."

"Karin-_chan _yang sangat cantik saja kau putuskan, apalagi gadis jelek macam aku..." Kazusa masih saja menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Hei, hei, aku putus dengan Karin karena kami tak saling mencintai—jadi itu tak bisa dipaksakan. Sekarang, kalau aku mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku memutuskanmu? Apalagi kalau masalahnya hanya masalah berat badan," bisik Jin.

Kazusa menggeleng, "Tapi... k-kau bilang, kau suka gadis yang ideal..."

Jin terkekeh lalu jemarinya bergerak kearah pipi gadis kelincinya itu dan mengusap air matanya—tentunya hal itu mengundang tatapan iri dari pengunjung lain yang menatap keduanya sejak tadi, "Yah, aku bilang aku suka gadis yang baik, ramah, ceria dan ideal. Kalau memang _Kami-sama _mentakdirkan jodohku adalah orang yang jahat? Orang yang dingin dan cuek? Bagaimana? Sama saja, kalau misal jodohku bukan wanita paling langsing di dunia, apa salahnya? Itu yang terbaik untukku. Kalau kau gendut... itu juga bagus."

Kazusa mengusap air matanya yang tersisa dengan sikunya lalu menatap Jin bingung, "Apa yang bagus dari seorang gadis gendut sepertiku? Pria lain malah tak mau mendekatiku," tanyanya parau.

"Nah, itu yang bagus. Kalau tak ada yang mendekatimu, berarti kau aman-aman saja dan aku tak perlu menghajar orang yang mendekati kekasihku ini," ucap Jin sambil mencubit hidung Kazusa gemas atas tingkahnya yang berlebihan itu. Tapi bagi Jin, itu yang membuat Kazusa manis dan imut. Itu yang membuat hubungan mereka spesial dan istimewa, "Berarti kau takkan selingkuh~" tambahnya.

Kazusa terperangah. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan ada seorang pria yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Ditambah pria itu adalah salah satu lelaki yang diincar se-Jepang, namun lelaki itu memilihnya—seorang gadis yang berat badannya empat kilo diatas berat badan ideal. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Jin juga tersenyum, lalu ia mengacak pelan surai pirang Kazusa dan yang membuat Kazusa kembali terperangah dan membeku di tempat adalah saat lelaki itu mengecup dahinya tiba-tiba. Tapi ia menikmati itu. Terasa nyaman sehingga ia memejamkan mata dengan senyum kecil terulas di wajah manisnya itu—beberapa wanita lain disana menahan napas selama adegan itu berlangsung.

"Tapi Jin-_kun..._" gadis itu kembali berucap disambut tarikan alis oleh lelaki didepannya, "Kalau aku diet... kau temani aku ya?" pintanya penuh harap. Jin Kuga tertawa lalu mengacak surai gadisnya itu sekali lagi, "Ya. Tentu saja. Tapi jangan menangis lagi ya?"

Dan disambut anggukan semangat Kazusa.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu. Kini Kazusa, Jin, Karin dan Kazune—yang dipaksa Karin untuk ikut melihat—mengelilingi sebuah timbangan biru yang sebulan lalu membuat Kazusa syok. Kazusa menggigit bibir dan meremas jemarinya. Apa usahanya selama sebulan ini berhasil?

_Kami-sama... kalau masih diatas ideal, bunuh saja aku! _pikirnya sambil naik keatas timbangan.

PIK!

Hasilnya sudah muncul, keempat orang itu menelan ludah gugup. Kazusa yang mulanya menutup mata rapat mulai membukanya perlahan dan memberanikan diri melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

Oke, ia sudah lihat dan kini, _onyx, emerald _dan _sapphier _itu menatapnya—menunggu pendapat akhirnya mengenai pendapat akhirnya soal kerja kerasnya. Tetapi, memang dasar gadis labil, sedetik kemudian, Kazusa malah _mewek._ Ia langsung menerjang Jin dan memukul-mukul dadanya sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Hei, hei! Kau kenapa lagi?!" tanya Jin karena mulai merasa sakit atas pukulan Kazusa, "Lihat! Beratmu tiga puluh delapan kilo! Itu ideal!"

"Ideal darimana? Itu terlalu kuruuusss! Huwwaa~~! Aku terlihat seperti lidi sekarang! Huwaaa~~!" dan gadis itu malah semakin meraung-raung, "Aku tak mau tahu! Kalian bertiga harus membantuku lagi mengembalikan berat badanku seperti semula!"

Ketiga orang di sekitarnya menghela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya... mereka harus menyiapkan diri dan mental lagi untuk ini _ne?_ Bagus sekali, Kazusa Kujyo!

.

.

.

_FIN_

* * *

Side story satu kelar~~ hoho, maaf kalo lemot, utang fic saya di fandom lain juga masih banyak. Hehe, nah, dah updet side story satu Kazusa dan Jin. Yang minta KazuJin (Kazu nya Kazusa lho ya, bukan Kazune! -_-) bagaimanaaa~~?

Hohoho, oke, maafkan segala kekurangannya, side story dua kalo ada ide aku mau coba bikin Rika sama Shingen ato mungkin Himeka sama Michi. Nah, mind to review?

.

Boyolali, Sabtu, 10 Agustus 2013, 10.52 A.M

.

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi 12


End file.
